


La Résidence

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colocation, Humour, M/M, fic cadeau, jalousie aussi, oui je mets mes tags en français aujourd'hui flemme, style nouveau, un peu de tout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 32,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: A l'université, les volleyeurs cohabitent dans une même résidence. Ces coéquipiers et voisins voient leur routine bouleversée lorsque Kageyama les rejoint, rompant l'équilibre déjà tendu entre Oikawa et Miya Atsumu... Lesquels ne se battent bien vite non plus seulement pour le poste de passeur, mais également pour gagner le cœur de Tobio.Chambre 201 : Suga et Daichi (couple).Chambre 212 : Miya et Miya.Chambre 215 : Ushijima et Tendou (couple).Chambre 223 : Kageyama.Chambre 237 : Kuroo et Oikawa (colocation).





	1. Chambre 201

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à touuuus !  
> Voici une fic un peu spéciale ! Déjà parce que c'est une fic-cadeau, qui répond aux exigences de la personne concernée, en l'occurence Kamiyu (l'auteur des fanarts sur Memento pour ceux qui suivent) et qui fête ses 20 ans aujourd'hui!  
> Ensuite, j'ai voulu changer de style, essayer de faire quelque chose de spécial; je ne sais pas si ça plaira, ni quelles impressions s'en détacheront. Plus vivant, plus authentique, plus concis peut-être ? J'attends vos retours là-dessus !  
> Spéciale aussi parce que je m'essaye à des couples que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter, notamment le UshiTen et le DaiSuga :3  
> Et enfin parce que chaque chapitre sera très courts, et ils seront en conséquence plus nombreux ! Chaque chapitre sera une "chambre", c'est-à-dire un lieu à la fois! Pour l'instant j'en ai quinze de complétés, et je compte poster environ 2/3 fois par semaine, sauf une où je serai chez la concernée ^_^  
> Enjoy!

**Chambre 201**

 

_Une pièce assez vaste, déserte, éclairée par le jour qui filtre à travers un volet à demi fermé. Une table, trois chaises. Une petite cuisine dans un coin : rien dans l’évier. Un canapé qui, on le devine, se transforme en lit deux places. Une porte qui donne probablement sur une petite salle de bain._

_Des bruits de pas, puis des voix étouffées. Des clefs dans la serrure, la porte qui s’ouvre sur deux garçons traînant des valises._

-Ah, je n’y crois pas que ce soit déjà la rentrée ! J’ai l’impression que les vacances sont passées en quelques jours !

-Tu dis ça tous les ans, Suga.

_C’est un garçon aux cheveux bruns et courts. Yeux sombres et chaleureux, épaules larges. Le deuxième, plus fin, peau pâle, cheveux clairs, se retourne. Il a un grain de beauté au coin de l’œil et un sourire angélique. Se dégage de lui une impression de pureté parfaite._

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de retrouver notre chez-nous ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Et la fac, les cours, les amis…

 _Un_ bam _sourd retentit. Le plafond tremble. Suga lève les yeux au ciel et sourit._

\- Et aussi les voisins.

-Ah, je ne pensais pas qu’ils seraient déjà rentrés. On ira leur dire bonjour. Sinon, Kuroo va me le reprocher.

 _Hochement de tête. Ils ont ouvert leurs valises et sortent leurs vêtements pour les ranger. Pendant un moment, silence, seulement rompu par des_ bam _périodiques venus de l’étage supérieur. Soudain, comme pris d’un étourdissement, Suga s’assied._

-Hé, Daichi.

-Hm ?

-Tu sais, il n’y a plus personne à Karasuno.

_Daichi s’arrête dans son geste. Moment de silence._

-Je veux dire… Tous ceux qu’on a connus en sont partis, ça y est. Nous n’avons plus de cadets. Pour l’équipe de Karasuno d’aujourd’hui, nous ne sommes que des étrangers. Quelque part… ça m’attriste un peu. Parfois, je regrette d’avoir arrêté le volley.

-Tu peux toujours re-

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire.

_Suga pose son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Daichi._

-Mais je ne me sentirais plus à ma place. Pas avec deux des meilleurs passeurs du pays dans l’équipe.

_Daichi fronce les sourcils. Suga sourit tendrement._

-Tu vas me dire qu’Oikawa doit se ménager et que Miya crée des tensions. Mais leurs techniques restent impeccables. Je ne supporterais pas l’idée de me tenir sur un terrain pour remplacer l’un d’entre eux. Ça me ferait trop de pression ! Je suis très bien dans les gradins à vous regarder jouer.

-Et tu seras toujours notre spectateur VIP, Suga. Toute l’équipe t’a adopté comme un membre à part entière.

_Une porte claque. Des cris dans les couloirs, stridents et aux accents puérils : une chamaillerie._

-Les jumeaux infernaux sont de retour, apparemment. Je ne sais pas vraiment s’ils m’ont manqué.

-Ça dépend lequel, je dirais. Individuellement, ils sont supportables.

-Surtout Osamu.

_Ils se remettent à ranger. S’ensuit un long silence, qui n’est pas pesant. De temps à autres, le bruit de la porte d’entrée, des roulettes des valises, des conversations de couloir. Puis un babillage animé entrecoupés de phrases chantonnées. Suga s’interrompt un instant pour reconnaître la voix._

-Et voilà nos compatriotes. On ne les a pas vus, dans le train.

-C’est qu’ils n’y étaient pas. Personne ne peut rater Tendou, même en étant à l’autre bout du train.

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Je croyais qu’Oikawa rentrait avec eux ?

-Ça aussi, ça s’entendrait.

_Ils échangent un regard amusé. Suga remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis, d’une voix douce et attendrie :_

-On dirait que tout notre petit monde est rentré.

_Sourire de Daichi. Il pose ses mains sur la taille de Suga et l’attire contre lui._

-La nouvelle année peut commencer.


	2. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà nos colocataires préférés~   
> Ce duo doit sa place dans cette fic à DCDC, leur dynamique avait plu ^-^

_Un appartement frais, déjà en désordre. Une valise ouverte à moitié vide abandonnée dans un coin. Une cannette entamée posée sur la table basse. Un jeune homme assis dans un canapé. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés, dont les mèches cachent un de ses yeux dorés. Sourire vague ; allure souple, féline._

_La porte s’ouvre, il se retourne. Grand sourire, yeux qui pétillent._

-Mec ! C’est pas trop tôt !

_Le nouveau venu lui rend son sourire. Il a la taille mince, les épaules solides ; un visage de poupée : joues roses, lèvres pleines, yeux de velours, cheveux parfaitement agencés. Voix moqueuse._

-Tout le monde n’habite pas directement sur Tokyo, Kuroo, je te ferais remarquer !

-Ah, vous les provinciaux…

_Le second délaisse sa valise un instant. Il s’avance à pas fiers pour se placer devant Kuroo._

-Tu m’as appelé comment ?

_Sourire paresseux de la part de Kuroo, laissant entrevoir des dents alignées._

-Un provincial.

-Cette année, ce sera « capitaine ».

-Oh ? C’est vrai ? Bien joué ! Capitaine Oikawa, j’adore !

_Il se lève ; tapes sur l’épaule et échange de sourires réjouis. Kuroo s’excite :_

-Il faut fêter ça ! Demain, avec tout le monde !

-Il faut _toujours_ fêter quelque chose, avec toi…

-On ne serait pas colocataires sans être d’accord sur ce point. Ce sera l’occasion de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux résidents ! Et puis, il y a des chances pour que ce soient aussi les nouveaux membres de l’équipe.

_Instant de réflexion de la part des deux._

-Il y aura peut-être des gens qu’on connaît.

-Personne d’Aoba. J’ai demandé, mais non, personne ne visait la capitale.

-Non plus chez Nekoma. Tu as demandé à Ushijima et Tendou ?

_Air faussement outré._

-Sache que c’est dans mes principes de ne jamais entamer une conversation avec des anciens de Shiratorizawa, mon cher.

-Et chez nos corbeaux ? Daichi ne t’a rien dit ?

-Eh, c’est toi qui connais mieux Daichi.

-Ah, oui. Eh bien pas de nouvelles de ce côté-là. Autant dire que ce sera la surprise.

_Petit instant où chacun est plongé dans ses pensées. Oikawa relève la tête en premier._

-T’as invité Kenma, ce soir ?

-Pas encore, mais bien vu. Soirée jeux vidéo ?

-Une veille de rentrée ?

_Ses sourcils sont haussés. Un sourire craque finalement ses lèvres._

-Carrément.


	3. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà nos renards !

-Osamu, bouge de là.

-Toi, bouge de là, Atsumu.

_Deux visages similaires se regardent avec déplaisir. L’un a les cheveux teints en blond ; l’autre en gris. Les yeux larges et aux paupières lourdes, les sourcils épais sont des traits qu’ils partagent. Le blond insiste._

-Si t’es pas content, t’as qu’à aller dans ta chambre. Bon sang, c’est agréable de ne pas la partager encore avec toi. J’en peux plus du lit superposé.

-Eh, te plains pas, toi t’es en haut, au moins.

-On pourrait pas faire l’inverse, ‘Samu. T’es tellement gros que la structure tomberait.

-Si ça peut t’étouffer, ‘Tsumu, alors je ne suis pas contre.

_Le blond boude. Il quitte le petit salon où ils se battaient, ouvre une porte et disparaît. Il entre dans une pièce étroite ne contenant qu’un lit, un bureau et une armoire où il commence à ranger ses affaires. Quelques minutes s’écoulent avant que la tête de son jumeau ne passe par l’entrebâillement de la porte._

-Hé, ‘Tsumu. Il faut faire les courses.

-Fais-les, toi.

-Non. On fait une partie de Fifa, et le perdant doit y aller.

_Sourires compétiteurs et identiques._

-T’as vraiment envie d’aller faire les courses pour me demander ça ? Je vais t’écraser.

-C’est ce qu’on va voir.

_La télé est allumée ; le disque dans la console. Ils ont tous deux une manette dans la main. Expressions de concentration, de joie, de colère, tour à tour sur leurs visages expressifs. Coups de coudes occasionnels pour déconcentrer l’adversaire. Atsumu gagne : cri de joie, soupir de découragement._

-T’as perdu, reviens quand tu auras le niveau !

-Coup de chance.

-Le frigo est vide et j’ai faim, ‘Samu. T’attends quoi pour aller au magasin ?

_Nouveau soupir. Osamu se lève, enfile sa veste et saisit son portefeuille._

-Tu me revaudras ça, ‘Tsumu.

_Il disparaît. Atsumu s’étend sur le canapé, pieds sur l’accoudoir, bras croisés sous la tête, sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Il semble se reposer. Il ne bouge pas avant que son frère ne revienne une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Osamu commence à ranger les courses et l’appelle ; il ouvre les yeux._

-J’ai croisé un de tes copains, dans les couloirs.

-Un de mes copains ?

-Ouais, le gars du lycée, le passeur qu’on a affronté en première, là. De Karasuno.

-Ah, Sugawara. Bah il est temps que tu le remarques, ‘Samu. Il était là avant nous. Il habite au 201 avec Daichi.

-Non, l’autre.

_Silence seulement rompu par le bruissement du sachet de courses alors qu’Osamu continue de ranger._

-Le passeur avec qui t’avais fait le camp Espoirs.

_Yeux grands ouverts, sourire qui montre toutes les dents. Soudaine expression d’excitation mêlée à ce qui ressemble à de la joie sincère._

-Tobio-kun ?

-Oui. Il arrive en première année, je crois. Enfin je sais pas, je l’ai juste croisé avec sa valise et son air paumé.

-Oui, alors c’est bien Tobio. ‘Samu, je sens que cette année va être particulièrement intéressante.

_Sourire rêveur, yeux au plafond. L’attention d’Atsumu n’est détournée que quelques minutes plus tard par son frère :_

-C’est dans tes rêves pour que je fasse aussi la cuisine.

-Ça aussi, ça se négocie sur Fifa.

_Ils reprennent les manettes pour une lutte acharnée._


	4. Chambre 223

_La porte s’ouvre sur un jeune homme. Cheveux noirs, yeux d’un bleu profond, moue caractéristique. Il entre dans la chambre, jette un regard perplexe autour de lui. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une table et deux chaises, un coin cuisine. Peu, mais suffisant pour lui seul._

_Il range ses affaires. Gestes absents, mécaniques. Puis il inspecte en détail la salle de bain, son lit, les différents rangements. Il tourne comme un lion en cage ; soupirs, moue prononcée. Puis, le son d’un téléphone qui vibre._

-Allô ? Ah, c’est toi.

_Léger sourire. Yeux brillants._

-Oui, je suis arrivé. J’ai fini de m’installer. Et toi, ça va ?

_Le grésillement trahit un interlocuteur qui parle fort et vite._

-Oui, c’est vrai, c’est pratique. Tu me diras comment ça se passe. Avoir Yamaguchi et Tsukishima en colocataires, surtout _Tsukishima_ … Non, d’accord, je l’aime bien quand même, tu le sais. Mais pas autant que toi.

_Il s’assied sur son lit. Ses yeux s’ombragent._

-Tu sais, tu vas me manquer. Ici, je suis tout seul. Je ne connais encore personne, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais m’intégrer comme à Karasuno… Oui… Oui mais tu n’es pas là, Hinata. Et si l’équipe ne m’aime pas ? Je ne serai sûrement pas titulaire tout de suite. Non, je n’ai pas fait de recherches avant de postuler. J’étais occupé à réviser, figure-toi.

_Dehors, des bruits de voix._

-Je ferai sûrement vite leur connaissance. C’est la résidence la plus huppée par les volleyeurs… Oui, à deux minutes du gymnase. Je vais pouvoir m’entraîner comme je veux. Je verrai l’équipe tout le temps, du coup. Non, on n’a pas de salle commune, enfin je crois.

_Les bruits de voix s’élèvent et deviennent des exclamations. Grincement de dents du jeune homme._

-Ouais, tu les entends à travers le téléphone ? Ils ont l’air agités. J’espère qu’ils ne font pas de bruit la nuit. Attends…

_Il plisse les yeux, fronce le nez, à l’écoute. Haussement de sourcils._

-Hinata, écoute. J’ai l’impression que je connais ces voix-là. Je crois…, non, c’est pas possible. Non, je crois vraiment… On dirait pas Miya et son frère ?

_Réponse brève et moqueuse._

-C’est pas mon ami. C’est une connaissance. De loin. Rien de plus.

_Il semble bouder._

-Comme si j’avais envie de passer des années dans la même équipe que Miya. Franchement, j’aurais dû me renseigner. Où est-ce que je suis tombé, encore ? Pourquoi j’ai voulu aller à Tokyo, hein ? Alors que j’aurais pu rester avec toi à Miyagi. Si c’est vraiment ça, je suis dégoûté.

_Instant de silence._

-Tu viendras me voir, de temps en temps ? Pour les vacances ?

_Grésillement enthousiaste qui fait naître un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres._

-Moi aussi, je t’aime.

_La conversation finit par s’essouffler. Il éteint son téléphone, l’air un peu anxieux ; saisit un ballon de volley blanc-rouge-vert posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et s’allonge dans son lit. Quelques instants, il fait des passes au-dessus de sa tête. Lourd soupir ensuite. Il s’allonge sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Désœuvré._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça commence en Kagehina mais... Mais vous me connaissez hein *rire nerveux*


	5. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, les interactions commencent~

 

_Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Suga. Assis sur le canapé ou sur le tapis. Six verres sur la table basse dont deux vides et propres._

-Félicitations pour le titre, Oikawa. C’était sûr que tu l’aurais.

-Oui, je suis d’accord avec Suga, c’était sûr. Tu es le stratège de l’équipe, après tout, le meilleur serveur et le meilleur passeur.

_Sourire à moitié convaincu._

-Oh, Atsumu est un bon passeur aussi. Et il sert bien. C’est un peu ennuyeux. Mais, bref, tout le monde connaît le projet de cette année : aller aux Nationales et les gagner. Ushiwaka et Tendou ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre, et on commencera à faire les plannings pour l’année.

-Et...

-Entre terminales.

_Hochement de tête._

-J’aurais pu dire : entre compatriotes, mais puisque Kuroo est là…

-Oh, _excuse-moi_ de ne pas vivre à la campagne.

_Sourires discrets ; on frappe à la porte._

-Ah, ce doit être Ushijima… Entrez, c’est ouvert !

_Le porte s’ouvre sur les jumeaux, dont l’un aborde un air goguenard, l’autre un air ennuyé. Légère gêne._

-Ah, c’est vous.

-Bien sûr que c’est nous ! On n’allait pas rentrer sans passer voir notre équipe, non ? D’ailleurs, je vois deux verres qui n’attendent que nous. Charmant de ta part d’y avoir pensé, Oikawa.

-En fait, c’était-

_Kuroo se lève, le bouscule un peu en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

-Oh, asseyez-vous les gars, je vais prendre d’autres verres pour vous. On pensait que c’était Ushijima et Tendou, c’est tout.

_Atsumu se laisse tomber dans le canapé, pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Oikawa fronce le nez. Rivalité sous-jacente._

-Alors, hm ? On nous fait des petites cachotteries ?

-Qu’est ce que tu veux dire, Miya ?

_Eclat de rire._

-Je vois que t’es sur les nerfs, Oikawa, je comprends pourquoi. Après tout, maintenant, on sera trois à se battre pour le même poste, et la lutte va être serrée.

_Expressions d’étonnement à travers la pièce._

-Quoi ? Il y a un nouveau passeur ?

-Tu le connais, Atsumu ? Il vient de ton ancienne équipe ?

_Délectation sur le visage de Miya._

-Daichi, Suga ! J’attendais que ce soit vous qui l’annonciez. Allons, personne ne le sait ?

-Crache le morceau, Miya. On n’est pas là pour jouer aux devinettes.

-Mes chers coéquipiers, je vous annonce que nous avons été rejoints par la crème des passeurs lycéens, dont, si je ne m’abuse, quelques-uns ici ont été les aînés…

-Oh !

_Exclamation enthousiaste de Suga._

-Kageyama ? Non, il est vraiment ici ?

-Osamu l’a croisé tout à l’heure, hein, ‘Samu ?

-Oui, je l’ai reconnu.

_Oikawa a pâli. Moue boudeuse, sourcils froncés._

-Tobio, dans mon équipe ? Et si je le refuse ?

_Cri d’indignation de ses amis._

-Je ne le refuserai pas. Mais – Tobio, ici – c’est… On est déjà deux passeurs, et puis…

_Coups soudains contre la porte ; elle s’ouvre dans la foulée et deux jeunes hommes surgissent dans la pièce. L’un grand, massif, l’air grave ; yeux verts perçants mais expression neutre. L’autre aux cheveux hérissés, rouges flamboyants, aux grands yeux ouverts. C’est lui qui parle, d’une voix forte et enthousiaste._

-Tout le monde est déjà là, hmm ? Mais les invités d’honneur savent se faire attendre ! … Eh quoi ? C’est quoi cette tête, petit-passeur-parfait ?

_Réponse de Kuroo, moqueuse, dans l’unique but de détendre l’atmosphère._

-Il paraît que Kageyama Tobio est dans cette résidence, et ça fait un petit choc à notre capitaine que son crush soit dans l’équipe.

-C’EST PAS- C’est- c’est même pas- Kuroo ! C’est juste mon cadet ! Et encore, mon ancien cadet ! Tout ce que je veux, c’est le battre définitivement, et le voilà dans mon équipe, vraiment, le pire scénario possible !  Déjà qu’il y a _l’autre, là_ …

_Coup d’œil vers Ushijima qui ne relève pas. Oikawa croise les bras. Miya écoute attentivement. Suga intervient, paisiblement :_

-Alors où est le problème, Oikawa ? Ushijima et Kageyama, qui étaient tes rivaux principaux, sont maintenant tous les deux à tes côtés. Tu n’as plus à t’en préoccuper, et maintenant une chose est sûre : nous avons une des meilleures équipes universitaires.

_Haussement d’épaules._

-J’aimais bien affronter Tobio et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

-Oh, moi aussi.

_Convergence des regards vers Atsumu, négligemment installé dans le canapé. Oikawa fait un sourire froid. Daichi et Suga échangent un regard alarmé. Ce dernier rompt la tension croissante :_

-Bon, on en parle, on en parle, mais… Est-ce qu’on l’invite, alors ?

-Tobio, dans mon appartement !?

-Ouais, pas de problème.

-Kuroo !

-Quoi ? C’est aussi mon appart. Va dans ta chambre si tu ne veux pas le voir et boude, c’est ce que tu fais de mieux.

_En effet, il boude. Daichi préfère se lever avant qu’un Tendou ou qu’un Miya Atsumu ne dise quelque chose :_

-Je vais aller lui demander. Osamu, tu sais dans quelle chambre il est ?

-La 223, il me semble.

_Exit Daichi._

 


	6. Chambre 223

_On tape à la porte. Kageyama se lève de son lit, nerveux soudain. Il n’attend personne, ne connaît personne. Son visage s’éclaire lorsqu’il ouvre et reconnaît la personne face à lui._

-Sawamura-san ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien, hm, j’étudie ici depuis deux ans. Tu ne le savais pas, pour ne pas être passé nous saluer ? Suga est avec moi.

_Signe de dénégation virulente._

-Non, sinon je serai venu vous voir ! Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas être pris ici. Je n’ai pas pensé à me renseigner vraiment, j’ai juste… foncé. Et voilà, je suis là, sans connaître personne, à part Suga et toi, et je trouve ça bien qu’on habite dans la même résidence, ça veut dire – on sera encore dans la même équipe ?

_Sourire de l’aîné devant les mots précipités._

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls que tu connais ici.

-Les Miya, non ? Je crois les avoir entendus.

-Oui, eux, entre autres. Kuroo, de Nekoma. Ushijima et Tendou, qui étaient à Shiratorizawa. Et Oikawa.

_Lourd silence._

-C’est une blague ? Ushijima ? _Oikawa_  ?

-Je me doute que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler comme ça, mais oui, on a une très bonne équipe. On est tous là-haut, si tu veux, tu peux venir un peu discuter. Tu vas rejoindre l’équipe de toute façon ?

-Je… Oui. Oui, normalement.

-Alors il n’est jamais trop tôt pour t’intégrer !

_Daichi sent sa réserve. Il prend son bras. Protestation vite étouffée._

-Attends, s’il te plaît ! Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus. Et la plupart sont des joueurs qu’on a battus il y a deux ans avec Karasuno…

-Et alors ? Il n’y a pas de rancœur pour ça, c’est le volley-ball et ils ont eu le temps de digérer leurs défaites. On est tous coéquipiers et voisins, ici. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, ils te connaissent déjà, en plus.

-Justement…

_Moue anxieuse. Daichi semble se rendre compte de quelque chose._

-Et… Hinata n’est pas avec toi ?

-Non. Il est resté à Miyagi, avec Yamaguchi et Tsukishima.

-Vous, euh- désolé si je me montre indiscret, mais il y avait quelque chose entre vous, non ?

-Ah, oui.

_Rougissement mal dissimulé._

-On est encore ensemble. On se verra pendant les vacances. Il y a Oikawa, tu as dit ?

_Daichi a l’air déstabilisé. Même, inquiet. Kageyama est toujours rouge._

-Ça va aller, Kageyama ? Je veux dire, Oikawa et toi, il n’y a pas de problème ? Je sais que vous étiez rivaux, mais il a mûri, et toi aussi, je présume. Et même si vous êtes trois passeurs, tu pourras quand même jouer dans des matchs officiels. On fera tourner, et puis tu peux assurer sur d’autres postes en attendant. Il n’y a pas de raisons que le scénario du collège se répète.

-Oui, j’espère que ça ira. Et Miya, il est… Il va bien ?

_Daichi a toujours une emprise sur son bras. Il le tire, souriant :_

-Tu peux lui demander toi-même.

_Ils sortent._


	7. Chambre 237

_Atmosphère tendue, rompue par quelques blagues de Kuroo. Atsumu rit volontiers, tandis qu’Oikawa est toujours énervé, isolé dans la cuisine. Tendou et Suga parlent à voix basse, jetant par intervalle des coups d’œil vers la porte. Ushijima et Osamu sont silencieux, verres en main._

_La porte s’ouvre. Apparaît Kageyama, poussé par Daichi. Exclamations de joie de l’assemblée. Suga est le premier à se lever pour l’accueillir._

-Kageyama ! Tu n’as pas changé ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

_Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, le regarde avec enthousiasme._

-Suga-san, ça fait longtemps.

_Suga l’entraîne vers le canapé où sont les autres. Accueil chaleureux. Kageyama est gêné d’être au centre de l’attention. Accent chantant d’Atsumu :_

-Tobio-kun, tu m’as manqué !

_Oikawa apparaît, s’adosse au chambranle de la porte. Il regarde Kageyama, puis Miya, les airs réjouis des autres._

-Mais n’est-ce pas mon cher petit cadet juste là, dans mon appartement ? Quelle surprise. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ici, Tobio-chan.

_Tout le monde se retourne. Le ton froid a contrasté avec la gaieté des autres. Kuroo proteste :_

-Si c’est pour tout gâcher, va dans ta chambre. Pas besoin d’un rabat-joie maintenant, Oikawa.

_Il ne bouge pas. Ushijima prend la parole d’une voix grave :_

-Je suis content que tu sois dans l’équipe, Kageyama.

_Rupture de la tension. Tendou siffle. Oikawa lève les yeux au ciel._

-Merci, Ushijima-san. J’ai hâte qu’on puisse jouer ensemble.

-Et au fait, Kageyama…

_Kuroo sourit paresseusement._

-…Toujours avec Hinata ?

-Toujours. Il est resté à Miyagi, c’est tout.

-Oh, Shouyou-kun ?

_Miya semble excité. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, son sourire a quelque chose d’intéressé._

-Je me souviens de lui. Oui, ça se voyait que vous étiez faits l’un pour l’autre ! La courte spéciale, tout ça. Vous devez avoir une sacrée complicité.

_Osamu intervient pour la première fois :_

-Ceci dit, je n’aurais pas laissé mon petit ami venir ici tout seul. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver ?

-Oh, ‘Samu. Que veux-tu qu’il lui arrive ?

_Kageyama est confus. Suga intervient, protecteur :_

-Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, Kageyama, que ce soit pour les cours ou le reste, tu peux venir nous voir ! Daichi et moi, on occupe la 201. On est tout près de l’entrée, tu as dû passer devant.

-Ah, peut-être. Merci beaucoup.

-Ah, Kenma va arriver !

_Kuroo a les yeux sur sa montre. Tendou sourit :_

-Ça veut dire que tu nous mets dehors, hmm ? Mais non, je plaisante ! Allez, ‘Toshi, on va ranger nos valises !

_Ils se lèvent. Signe de main pour Tendou, de tête pour Ushijima. Ils sortent tous deux._

-On va partir aussi, dans ce cas. Merci pour l’accueil.

-Oh, ‘Samu, tu as bien l’air pressé.

_Atsumu jette un regard vers Oikawa, qui n’a pas bougé._

-Nous repasserons.

_Exit les jumeaux. Suga fait un signe à Daichi en se levant._

-Kageyama, tu passeras bien chez nous un moment ?

-Euh, d’accord. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Mais non, mais non ! Allez ! _(à Kuroo et Oikawa)_ On se voit demain !

_Exit Daichi, Suga et Kageyama. Ne restent que les occupants. Kuroo à Oikawa :_

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.


	8. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit tour chez Ushijima et Tendou~ c'est la première fois que j'écrivais du UshiTen, et j'ai essayé de garder au maximum les caractères respectifs des personnages ^-^ bonne lecture !   
> et en bonus : j'en poste un deuxième pour m'excuser de la semaine sans post, j'étais chez ma très chère Kamiyu... Et oui, on en fait de belles rencontres à travers les fanfictions ! :D (et oui, en une semaine on s'est fait les trois saisons de haikyuu. avec beaucoup d'alcool, surtout pour la VF)

_La chambre en désordre d’Ushijima et Tendou. De part et d’autre du lit double, ils rangent leurs affaires dans des placards. Tendou chantonne. Ushijima est sérieux, plongé dans ses pensées._

-Wakatoshi, tu n’as rien remarqué tout à l’heure ?

-J’aurais dû ?

_Tendou, tourné vers le mur, renverse la tête en arrière pour voir Ushijima._

-Oikawa. Il n’était pas bizarre ?

-Peut-être. Je ne prétends pas le comprendre.

_Puis, après un instant de réflexion :_

-Je pense qu’il n’apprécie pas Miya Atsumu.

-C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire !

_Tendou jette la valise à présent vide au bas du lit, la pousse dessous du pied. Il s’allonge sur le ventre, la tête relevée, appuyée sur ses paumes._

-Je crois qu’il s’intéresse à Kageyama.

_Froncement de sourcils d’Ushijima. Il s’assied au bord du lit à côté de Tendou._

-Tu trouves ?

-On ne m’appelle pas _Guess Monster_ pour rien, ‘Toshi.

-Je sais bien.

_Tendou se redresse à genoux. Il enlace, par derrière, les larges épaules d’Ushijima, et pose son menton sur ses cheveux. Songeur :_

-Je sens les embrouilles arriver à des kilomètres.

_Ushijima pose ses mains sur les siennes, croisées sur sa poitrine. Grognement bas :_

-J’espère que ça ne va pas perturber l’équipe. On a besoin d’Oikawa avec toutes ses capacités. Sinon, Sakusa va encore nous battre.

-Je ne m’en fais pas pour le volley. Il n’y a pas que ça, dans la vie, tu sais ?

_Ushijima se retourne. Il embrasse Tendou._

-Je sais.


	9. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre du jour !   
> Bonne lecture !

_Suga et Kageyama, assis l’un en face de l’autre. Trois tasses posées sur la table.  Daichi, debout, surveille une casserole d’eau qui chauffe._

-Oui, on a été jusqu’en quarts pour les Nationales l’année dernière. On se débrouillait bien, avec Oikawa en passeur titulaire, Ushijima et Kuroo. Ensuite on est tombés contre l’équipe des champions, celle de Sakusa, qui était titulaire même en première année. On a perdu, mais bon, ils ont encore remporté le tournoi. Disons qu’on n’a pas eu de chance.

_Tobio hoche la tête. Se tournant vers Suga :_

-Et toi, tu ne joues plus, Suga-san ?

-Oh non ! J’ai arrêté. Mais je viens voir tous les matchs pour soutenir l’équipe, avec Tendou.

-C’est dommage…

-Pas vraiment, tu sais. Avec Oikawa et Miya, je n’aurais jamais pu jouer. Et il y a déjà assez de tensions entre eux comme ça.

-Des tensions ?

_Daichi répond en versant l’eau dans les tasses :_

-Il y a plusieurs fois où le coach a essayé de remplacer Oikawa par Miya pendant un match. C’est un peu compliqué. Par exemple, si Osamu est sur le terrain, il vaut mieux mettre Atsumu avec pour qu’ils puissent faire leurs combinaisons spéciales. Et puis, Atsumu est très bon aussi, il a une renommée nationale. Mais faire sortir Oikawa, eh bien déjà ça vexe Oikawa, et ensuite certains préfèrent que ce soit lui le passeur. Ushijima, notamment.

_Il s’assied avec eux._

-Maintenant qu’Oikawa est capitaine, il doit sûrement espérer que ça lui assure sa place. Il a peut-être été un peu froid tout à l’heure, mais je pense que c’est lié à ça. Il va le digérer.

-Et… Et si je demandais à ne pas jouer passeur ? Juste pour cette année ?

_Instant de silence total. Suga et Daichi regardent Tobio, les yeux écarquillés. Kageyama fixe la table, mal à l’aise. Le couple se regarde interloqué._

-Kageyama, tu te souviens d’une des premières choses que tu m’aies dites, à Karasuno, quand tu es arrivé ?

-« Bonjour » ?

_Sourires indulgents._

-Non, non. Tu m’as dit, « je suis un passeur ». Il était inimaginable que tu puisses jouer d’autre poste que celui-là. C’est ce que tu es, Kageyama. Tu ne serais pas heureux ailleurs.

-Mais si ça crée des problèmes…

-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

-Je pourrais en parler à Oikawa-san. Et puis, je sais attaquer et servir au besoin.

-Oui, c’est sûr, mais ça va te manquer de passer. Et si tu reprends le poste plus tard, il faut déjà que tu t’entraînes avec les joueurs présents.

_Kageyama boit avec lenteur. Regard lointain._

-Je lui en parlerai quand même… On ne sait jamais.

_Suga et Daichi échangent un regard._

-Et sinon, comment va Hinata ? Il continue le volley ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous allez peut-être jouer l’un contre l’autre, cette année, s’ils se qualifient aussi pour les Nationales !

_La conversation se poursuit, aux allures d’insouciance, mais la pesanteur tombée aux mots de Kageyama ne se dissipe pas._

 

 

 **BONUS** : Voici l'aspect officiel de _La Résidence_ tel que je l'ai offert à Kamiyu. C'est mon meilleur ami qui s'est chargé de dessiner la couverture, et j'ai tout imprimé et relié ! Au total, 182 pages d'embrouilles domestiques... J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! ^-^

 

 


	10. Chambre 237

_Salon désert. Deux cannettes traînent sur la table basse ; au-dehors, on voit un ciel de fin d’après-midi. La porte s’ouvre, Oikawa et Kuroo rentrent, sacs de sport sur l’épaule, en survêtement. Ils jettent leurs sacs, s’asseyent dans le canapé._

-Tu vas te doucher en premier, Kuroo ?

-Non, vas-y.

_Oikawa se relève alors qu’il vient de s’asseoir, quitte la pièce. Après quelques instants, bruit de l’eau qui coule. Kuroo, resté seul, semble pensif. Regard incertain. Doigts nerveux, qui jouent inconsciemment. Il passe plusieurs fois sa main dans les cheveux, se décide à allumer la télé. Même là, peu concentré. Oikawa sort : jogging et T-shirt trop large de pyjama. Cheveux mouillés, plus aplatis que d’habitude._

-Ah, tu vas dormir ?

-J’allais réviser un peu et oui, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose à la télé ?

-Viens te poser deux minutes.

_Oikawa se rapproche, traînant les pieds. Il s’assied sur la table basse. Curieux :_

 -C’est à propos de Kenma ?

-Non, ça c’est au point mort. C’est à propos de toi.

-De moi ?

-On peut faire le débrief du premier entraînement ?

-Je l’ai déjà fait avec tout le monde, tout à l’heure, dans la salle-

-Oikawa.

_Une goutte d’eau  perle à une mèche de cheveux d’Oikawa, tombe, et l’on entend le bruit mat qu’elle fait en tombant sur le parquet._

-On se connaît, maintenant, ça fait deux ans qu’on est colocataires. Je t’ai tout dit pour Kenma. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m’en parler.

-Ça va, Kuroo, je t’assure. Pourquoi ?

-L’entraînement, personnellement, tu l’as senti comment ?

_Oikawa soupire._

-Tobio a beaucoup progressé. Atsumu aussi s’est amélioré pendant les vacances. Ça va être dur de rivaliser.

-Tu n’es pas le capitaine pour rien. C’est toi le passeur titulaire.

-Tu sais quoi, Kuroo ? Ça me rappelle le collège, tout ça. Sentir que je peux être remplacé à tout moment. Avec Miya, c’était déjà assez de pression. Avec Tobio en plus…

-Appelle Iwaizumi. Il  saura mieux que moi quoi te dire.

-Je vais faire ça.

_Oikawa hoche la tête, se dirige vers sa chambre._

-Eh, Oikawa. Pense à faire des excuses à Kageyama. T’as été dur avec lui, aujourd’hui. Je crois que tout le monde l’a remarqué.

_Nouveau hochement de tête ; il disparaît dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes à peine s’écoulent qu’on tape à la porte. Kuroo se lève, ouvre. Tobio, lui aussi en survêtement._

-Oh, Kageyama.

-Bonsoir, Kuroo-san. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais… est-ce qu’Oikawa-san est là ?

-Il est dans sa chambre. Tu veux que je l’appelle ?

-Ah, non, je ne vais pas… Je voulais juste m’excuser  pour ce soir.

-T’excuser ?

_Kuroo penche la tête. Mouvement et yeux perçants qui évoquent un félin._

-Je voulais juste lui dire que je pouvais changer de poste. J’y ai pensé avant l’entraînement, mais je n’ai pas osé lui dire tout à l’heure. Mais trois passeurs, c’est trop. C’est pour ça que l’entraînement s’est mal passé, je comprends bien.

-Changer de poste ?

-Je peux toujours faire pinch-serveur. Ou bien jouer en attaquant ailier. J’ai déjà frappé les passes de Miya au pôle Espoirs et ça s’était bien passé.

_Une porte s’ouvre. Oikawa apparaît, toujours en pyjama, téléphone à la main. Joues rouges de colère._

-Tu restes à la passe ! La passe, Tobio, tu n’en bouges pas !

_Il claque la porte. Kuroo et Kageyama échangent un regard interloqué. Puis léger sourire du plus âgé._

-Tu as ta réponse, on dirait. Bonne nuit, Kageyama. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, d’accord ? Ce n’était que le premier.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, Kuroo-san. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

_Dernier regard vers la porte d’Oikawa avant qu’il ne se détourne. Kuroo referme la porte. Il prend sa douche, se change et rejoint sa chambre. L’appartement est silencieux. Oikawa n’a pas téléphoné._


	11. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre d'une série de deux pour aujourd'hui ! ^-^

-‘Tsumu, réveille-toi. Il est sept heures.

-Nnnh, ‘Samu. Laisse-moi.

_Chambre d’Atsumu. Il est couché, enroulé dans sa couette. Osamu, debout en pyjama, le secoue._

-Tu vas être en retard ! Pour le _deuxième jour_ après la rentrée, ‘Tsumu ! C’est moi que maman va engueuler si tu ne vas pas en cours, tu sais ?

-T’as qu’à pas lui dire…

_Osamu lui donne un coup d’oreiller. Atsumu pousse un cri._

-Arrête ! J’ai besoin de me reposer !

-Te reposer de quoi ?

-De mes pensées de cette nuit !

-Toi, penser ? Blague du jour.

-‘Samu !

_Il se redresse. Ses cheveux, là où il a dormi, sont en épis blonds. Yeux ensommeillés, cernés, déjà brillants._

-Hier, l’entraînement ! Tu as vu comme moi ! J’y ai pensé toute la nuit ! Tu as _vu_ , hein ?

_Osamu soupire._

-J’ai surtout vu que t’as déjà mangé toutes les céréales.

-C’est pas moi !

-On ne vit qu’à deux, ‘Tsumu. Tu les as mangées, c’est à toi d’aller les chercher.

-Je demande un Fifa.

-Non, trop long.

-Pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

_Nouveau soupir. Ils jouent._

-Deuxième manche.

_Nouveau jeu._

-Celui qui perd celle-là y va.

_Osamu gagne. Atsumu pousse un grognement en se levant enfin._

-Me faire bouger si tôt, t’as vraiment pas de cœur, ‘Samu.

-Tendou et Ushijima habitent juste en face.

-Tendou et Ushijima, hein ? Tu crois qu’ils mangent des céréales ?

-…Quoi ?

-Non, à mon avis, Kuroo et Oikawa ont le profil céréales. Je vais plutôt sonner chez eux.

-‘Tsumu. On a besoin d’un petit déj, pas d’une embrouille.

_Osamu sort de la chambre. Atsumu s’habille, pensif._

-Pas d’embrouille, non. Je vais juste en profiter donner un petit conseil à Oikawa.

_Il sort._


	12. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et la deuxième partie du jour!

_Oikawa et Kuroo, dans la cuisine, en train de manger ou boire. Oikawa se lève pour poser son verre dans l’évier. A ce moment, on frappe à la porte._

-Vas-y, t’es debout.

_Il ouvre. Miya, souriant comme toujours. Sur le visage d’Oikawa, un sourire aimable supplante l’expression de dégoût initiale._

-Put- Oh, Miya. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène de si bon matin ?

-Des céréales, pour tout dire. Osamu a oublié d’en acheter et je me demandais si vous en aviez.

-On en a, oui. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas demander plus près ? Ushiwaka habite en face de chez vous, non ?

_Sourire insolent._

-Mais pourquoi me priver du plaisir de voir mon capitaine dès le lever du jour ?

_Oikawa retourne dans la cuisine en le laissant sur le seuil. Grimace à Kuroo. Il s’empare d’un paquet de céréales, revient et le fourre dans les mains d’Atsumu :_

-Bon appétit, salut.

_Il veut fermer la porte. Le pied de Miya la bloque._

-Attends, Oikawa. Je voudrais te parler un peu.

-Plus tard. Je dois me préparer.

_Kuroo, de la cuisine :_

-Tu n’imagines même pas le temps qu’il passe sur ses cheveux !

-La ferme, Kuroo !

_Rire étouffé._

-Oikawa, comment tu te sens par rapport à Tobio-kun ?

_Oikawa plisse les yeux, fronce le nez. Méfiant :_

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu as essayé de lui mettre dans la tête qu’il pouvait changer de poste, n’est-ce pas ? Pour te débarrasser d’un passeur rival et le mettre à l’attaque, sous prétexte qu’il avait déjà frappé tes passes, dans votre camp du Japon, là ? Mais non. Non, non. Je veux Tobio à la passe. Tant pis si ça fait trois passeurs.

_Surprise authentique sur le visage d’Atsumu. Puis éclat de rire :_

-Quoi ? Tobio veut changer de poste ? Mais je ne lui ai rien dit du tout ! Tu me prends pour qui, un manipulateur ?

-Franchement ? Pas loin.

-Oh, vraiment, Oikawa. Je ne venais pas parler de volley.

_Oikawa semble déstabilisé. Plus agressif :_

-Ah, je ne pensais pas qu’on ait d’autres points communs, pourtant.

-J’aimerais te donner un conseil, si tu veux bien.

-Quoi ?

-J’ai bien vu que tu n’appréciais pas Tobio. Hier à l’entraînement, c’était pour le moins évident. Laisse-moi te dire une chose.

_Oikawa hausse les sourcils, dubitatif._

-Ses ennemis, il faut les garder près de soi. Plus tu en es proche, plus le danger s’éloigne. Fais comme moi. Rapproche-toi de lui. Tu verras, il n’est pas si extraordinaire. Et s’il passe sous ton influence, tu n’as plus rien à craindre.

_Ton glacial en retour :_

-Merci pour ce conseil. Si je peux t’en donner un, à mon tour…

_Atsumu se penche, l’air satisfait._

-…Ne t’approche pas trop de Tobio. Parce que s’il était sous _ton_ influence, ça n’amènerait rien de bon à l’équipe.

_Sourire malicieux._

-Mais je vais tout faire pour que ça arrive.

-Arrête ça, Miya.

-Tu n’as qu’à venir le chercher. Essaie de le soustraire à mon influence. Parce que moi, je compte bien le garder très près de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Oikawa reste figé. Atsumu s’éloigne, narquois :_

-Merci pour les céréales, capitaine.

_Tout le monde dans la résidence entend la porte de la 237 claquer._


	13. Chambre 223

_Bruit de clefs dans la serrure. La porte s’ouvre, Tobio entre, son sac sur l’épaule. Il le pose près de son lit, s’assied, saisit son téléphone. Il le porte à son oreille. Longues tonalités, puis voix automatique. Bip._

-Allô, oui, c’est moi. Bien, euh, voilà, première semaine terminée. Je te laisse un message maintenant parce que l’équipe se réunit dans la chambre de Kuroo tous les vendredi soirs, du coup je suis invité e je ne pourrai pas t’appeler.

_Un peu gêné, levant une main pour se gratter la nuque :_

-Ici, ça va. Les cours ont l’air intéressants, et il y a des gens qui me parlent qui ont l’air sympa. Pour le volley, ça s’est mieux passé que le premier entraînement, tu te souviens ? Les suivants étaient plus… sereins ? J’ai quand même l’impression qu’Oikawa et Miya ne s’aiment pas beaucoup, et avoir le même poste qu’eux n’a pas vraiment l’air facile.

_Il soupire._

-Je sais que d’habitude je me serais battu pour être nommé titulaire à la passe, mais honnêtement, je n’ai pas envie de rentrer dans leurs embrouilles et ni de revoir le même scénario qu’au collège. Je n’ai plus envie d’être le rival gênant. Mais Oikawa n’a pas voulu me laisser changer de poste, alors je fais de mon mieux quand même. Et puis, Sawamura et Suga me poussent. Ça me fait plaisir qu’ils soient là, ils m’invitent souvent.

_On toque à la porte et il se hâte de terminer son message :_

-Enfin, j’espère que ça va pour toi, que Tsukishima ne t’embête pas trop, et j’ai hâte qu’on se revoie. Rappelle-moi demain, d’accord ? Je t’aime.

_Il raccroche, se lève, ouvre. Miya Atsumu, cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, regard chaleureux, demi-sourire incertain._

-Tobio-kun, on n’attend plus que toi chez Kuroo. Tu viens ?

-Ah ? Désolé, j’étais…

-Au téléphone ? J’ai entendu.

_Tobio ouvre la bouche, ne dit rien._

-Comment va Hinata ?

-Bien, je suppose.

-Il ne te manque pas trop ?

-Un peu.

-Ouais, c’est normal.

_Miya hoche la tête. Sourire compréhensif._

-C’est pas facile, hein, les relations à distance ?

-C’est la première fois qu’on est séparés aussi longtemps.

_Miya pose une main sur son épaule. Geste négligent, au fond contrôlé._

-Je comprends.

-Tu as déjà eu une relation comme ça ?

-Ah, non !

_Eclat de rire sincère et charmant._

-Je ne sors pas souvent. Disons que je cherche la perle rare… Eh ben, Tobio-kun, qu’est-ce que ce que c’est que cette tête ? Tu ne t’y attendais pas, c’est ça ?

-Je… Euh, pas vraiment.

-Et pourquoi ?

_Sourire mutin en posant la question. La réponse vient difficilement :_

-Tu as l’air… Populaire.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis beau comme un dieu, c’est ça ?

_Pas de réponse. Tobio semble embarrassé de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Miya, taquin :_

-Ah, je te gêne ! Excuse-moi. _(feignant de regarder sa montre)_ Allez, sinon ils vont nous disputer de les faire attendre pour boire.

_Ils sortent, Miya toujours souriant._


	14. Chambre 237

****

_Tout le monde est réuni. Le canapé est occupé par Daichi, Suga, Osamu et Ushijima. Kuroo sur un accoudoir, Oikawa sur la table basse. Tendou est assis par terre, le dos contre les jambes d’Ushijima. Voix plaintive de Kuroo :_

-Bon, ils se dépêchent ou pas ? J’ai faim, moi !

-Tu as toujours faim.

_C’est un jeune homme fin, cheveux blonds aux racines noires, assis en tailleur au sol qui a parlé. Tendou :_

-Ah ! On est d’accord, Kenma !

_Oikawa s’en mêle :_

-A chaque fois, je dois faire les courses pour trois !

-Oh, tu sais, Daichi n’est pas mal non plus, dans son genre !

-Eh ! Suga ! Je ne mange pas tant que ça !

_Eclats de rires, qui s’amenuisent alors que la porte s’ouvre. Atsumu et Kageyama entrent._

-Ah, c’est pas trop tôt !

-Désolé, désolé ! Nous sommes là, la soirée peut commencer !

_Miya se laisse tomber sur le canapé, à moitié sur Suga, à moitié sur Osamu, qui s’écartent péniblement. Tobio salue Kenma, s’assied à côté de lui faute de place. Kuroo se lève de l’accoudoir :_

-Qu’est-ce que je te sers, Kageyama ? Une bière ?

-Euh, s’il te plaît.

_Suga et Tendou discutent, Oikawa et Kenma sont sur leurs téléphones. Kuroo revient avec plusieurs canettes, les disperse sur la table à côté d’Oikawa, en tend une à Tobio._

-Kenma, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

-Du soft ?

-J’ai dit non merci, Kuroo.

_Soupir._

-Dis-le, si tu t’ennuies.

-Je ne suis même pas dans l’équipe.

_Suga et Tendou, en chœur :_

-Moi non plus !

_Oikawa et Kuroo échangent un regard._

-Kenma-chan, c’est comme si tu étais dans l’équipe, pour nous, même si tu n’es pas dans la résidence.

-Il a raison, Kenma. Tu connais plein de monde ici, les anciens de Karasuno, déjà, et puis Kageyama peut sûrement te donner des nouvelles de Hinata !

_Regard de biais vers Tobio. Kenma s’écrase._

-Oui… Hm… Comment va Shouyou ?

_Ils entament une discussion à voix basse. La soirée se poursuit, ils parlent de volley, de colocation, de leurs amis restés à Miyagi. Les canettes défilent. Atsumu se penche et tapote la tête de Kageyama, assis au sol._

-Eh, Tobio-kun, pourquoi tu ne viens pas sur le canapé avec nous ?

-Il n’y a plus de place, Miya-san.

-Oh, on va bouger –dégage, ‘Samu.

-Dans tes rêves, ‘Tsumu.

-Mince, il ne veut pas coopérer. T’as qu’à venir sur mes genoux, Tobio.

_Les conversations s’arrêtent. Echanges de regards choqués. Oikawa, sans un mot, pousse d’une main les canettes vides posées à sa droite, qui tombent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Kuroo :_

-Eh, le parquet !

_Aucune attention. Oikawa tapote l’espace libéré à côté de lui de ses doigts fins :_

-Tobio-chan, si tu ne veux pas rester par terre et qu’il n’y a pas de place sur le canapé, tu n’as qu’à venir ici.

_Cri de Kuroo :_

-Vous allez faire effondrer ma table basse !

-Ta table basse est en bois, pas en verre !

_Tobio est visiblement gêné d’être au centre de l’attention. Suga intervient :_

-Je vais m’asseoir par terre. Kageyama, prends ma place et le problème est réglé.

-Mais Suga-san… Non…

_Impuissant, il se fait pousser par Suga sur le canapé. Daichi hoche la tête en signe d’approbation, satisfait de voir que son petit-ami trouve la solution pour apaiser les tensions. Kageyama et Miya sont à présent serrés l’un contre l’autre. L’attention portée sur eux est détournée quand Kenma se lève :_

-Bien, je vais y aller.

-Déjà ? Il n’est que 23h.

-Il faut que j’aie le dernier métro, Kuroo.

-Tu peux dormir ici, tu sais.

_Tendou, plaisant :_

-Dans ton lit, Kuroo, c’est le plan ?

_Oikawa ricane, Kuroo s’empourpre :_

-Non ! Je veux dire, je peux dormir dans le canapé et te laisser mon lit, Kenma, pas de problème !

-Pas la peine, Kuroo. Je vais rentrer.

_Il salue tout le monde et sort. Les conversations reprennent lentement, atténuées. L’animation revient lorsque Miya passe son bras autour des épaules de Tobio._

-Ça ne te gêne pas si je fais ça, eh, Tobio-kun ?

-Euh…

_Oikawa le regarde, outré. Kuroo ouvre la bouche sans trouver les mots. Enfin Tendou :_

-Bien sûr que ça le gêne ! Il est tout rouge !

-Ooh, mais c’est juste qu’il est timide.

-Arrête ça, ‘Tsumu, c’est déplacé.

-Miya, s’il te plaît.

-Oh, pardon.

_Il ôte son bras. Tobio fixe le sol, gêné. Suga se lève :_

-Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais on se lève tôt demain, Daichi et moi. On va vous laisser.

-Nous aussi ! Wakatoshi va toujours courir à des heures bien trop matinales à mon goût, même les samedis. Du coup, on va éviter de se coucher trop tard, surtout si la soirée se poursuit sous les draps, hein, ‘Toshi ?

-...

_Oikawa cache ses yeux derrière ses mains. Rires épars. Kuroo, déçu, une canette à la main :_

-Alors tout le monde nous abandonne ?

_Hochements de tête. Ils se lèvent du fauteuil ou du sol, se dirigent tous vers la porte dans un brouhaha._

-Qui est à la résidence demain ?

-Miya et Miya, non ?

-Ah, oui, eh, la famille est loin.

-Tout le monde n’habite pas à côté comme Kuroo.

-Eh ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute si vous êtes des provinciaux !

-Tout le monde sauf Kuroo, quoi ? Et toi, Kageyama, tu restes ?

-Oui, oui. Je dois réviser.

-Trop sérieux ce Tobio-kun !

-Allez, tout le monde dehors, on doit encore nettoyer, nous !

_Ils sortent. Kuroo reste un instant debout, mains sur les hanches, fixe les canettes qu’Oikawa a jetées à terre plus tôt :_

-Tu devrais lui parler avant que ça ne dégénère. 

_Oikawa, mordant :_

-Pareil pour toi, Kuroo-chan.

-Oikawa, sérieusement. Je ne te reconnais plus. Où il est, le mec futile qui ne se prend pas au sérieux ? Ça fait une semaine que tu fais la gueule !

-Arrête. Toute la résidence t’entend crier.

-Et toute la résidence voit que tu n’es pas dans ton état normal !

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Maintenant, tu m’excuse, je vais dormir. On rangera demain.

_Il s’éclipse dans sa chambre, laissant Kuroo seul au milieu des canettes._


	15. Chambre 201

-Daichi, il faut qu’on parle à Atsumu.

_Suga est allongé dans le lit, fixe le plafond. Daichi, assis à côté de lui en train de lire, hoche lentement la tête._

-Je suis d’accord. La petite scène d’hier est mal passée.

-Et pour tout le monde… L’équipe vient à peine de se reformer…

-Oui… Et déjà tellement de tensions.

-Tu sais quoi, Daichi ? Ils auraient dû te mettre capitaine.

_Pouffement de rire partagé. Soudain, éclats de voix dans le couloir._

-Ah, c’est eux !

_Suga se précipite sur la porte :_

-Miya ! Attends !

-Lequel ?

-Ah, euh, Atsumu. Viens deux minutes.

-J’arrive. Tu sauras faire à manger sans cramer la cuisine, cette fois, ‘Samu ?

-C’est toi qui a cramé la cuisine, ‘Tsumu.

-Bla, bla, bla. Oui, Suga ?

_Il rentre dans la chambre ; sourire habituel, à moitié moqueur. Signe de salut entre Daichi et lui._

-Tu veux à boire, Atsumu ?

-Non merci, c’est gentil.

_Il s’assied à la table, imité par le couple._

-On voulait te parler un peu, par rapport à ce qui s’est passé hier.

-Hier ? Il s’est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

_Gêne._

-Chez Kuroo et Oikawa, tu étais un peu… proche de Kageyama, non ?

-C’est possible. Contrairement à Oikawa, je suis content qu’il soit dans l’équipe.

-Tu sais, Miya… Kageyama a un petit-ami.

-Oui, oui, Shouyou-kun, je sais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu flirtes avec lui ?

_Sourire insolent._

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

_Daichi, plus véhément :_

-Il y en a pourtant un. C’est une question de respect.

-Respect pour qui ? Pour Tobio, qui n’y trouve rien à redire ? Pour Shouyou, à des centaines de kilomètres d’ici ? Ou pour Oikawa et sa chasse gardée ?

_Instant de silence interloqué._

-La chasse gardée d’Oikawa ? Explique-toi, Miya.

-Il n’y a qu’à ouvrir les yeux, Sawamura. En tout cas, ça m’amuse beaucoup, et si Tobio ne trouve pas de problème, alors il n’y a pas de raisons que j’arrête d’être agréable avec lui.

-Tout ce que tu fais, c’est non seulement l’éloigner de Hinata, mais aussi créer des problèmes dans l’équipe. Et là, tout le monde va se retourner contre toi. Alors si tu tiens à l’équipe, si tu veux pouvoir prendre du plaisir à jouer cette année, s’il te plaît, arrête de te comporter comme ça.

-Merci du conseil. Je compte bien prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer cette année, ne t’en fais pas pour ça.

_Il se lève, met fin à la discussion._

-Sawamura, Suga. On se voit à l’entraînement de lundi.

-Oui, salut.

-Sois prudent, Atsumu.

_Lorsqu’il a quitté la pièce, le couple échange un regard évocateur._

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?

_Bref instant de réflexion, mais la réponse est déjà évidente :_

-Je crois qu’on devrait faire un tour à la 237.


	16. Chambre 237

_La pièce est illuminée de soleil. Kuroo travaille dans la cuisine. Oikawa est allongé sur le canapé devant la télé._

-Tu sais que tu as un bureau, Kuroo-chan ?

-Et tu sais que tu as le droit de la fermer ?

-C’était méchant…

_On toque à la porte._

-T’as invité quelqu’un ?

-Non ?

_Oikawa ouvre. Suga et Daichi._

-Ah, c’est vous. Entrez. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Oh, rien de spécial.

_Kuroo, laissant ses devoirs :_

-Je sens le mensonge à des kilomètres. Alors, les corbeaux ? Vous vouliez seulement dire bonjour, vraiment ?

-Ah, eh bien, c’est assez délicat…

-Bingo ! Je m’en doutais. Attendez, je fais de la place…

_Il pose ses cahiers sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Crissements de chaise alors qu’ils s’asseyent tous les quatre. Daichi se lance :_

-Par rapport à hier, et même cette première semaine en général… Vous ne trouvez pas que Miya a quelques vues sur Kageyama ?

_Suga hoche la tête. Oikawa croise les bras. Kuroo, en soupirant :_

-Oui, tout le monde l’a senti.

_Oikawa, fronçant le nez :_

-Il en fait trop, c’est insupportable.

-Ah, justement, Oikawa… On a essayé de parler à Atsumu ce matin, et il t’a mentionné.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il a évoqué l’idée d’une… « chasse gardée » sur Kageyama. Tu sais ce qu’il voulait dire par là ?

_Sèchement :_

-Pas la moindre idée. Miya ne m’a jamais vu avec Tobio. Sinon, il comprendrait bien que je ne le supporte pas et ne lancerait pas de rumeurs pareilles.

_Kuroo hausse les sourcils. Suga et Daichi semblent toujours perplexes. Oikawa ressent le besoin de se justifier :_

-Je ne peux pas nier que voir Tobio se faire draguer soit pour le moins étrange. Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il intéresserait quelqu’un un jour, je veux dire –c’est Tobio. C’est déjà assez dérangeant de se dire que ce gars a un petit-ami, alors qu’en plus il se fasse courtiser ici… Ça ne colle pas vraiment à l’image que j’avais gardée de lui.

-Je comprends, moi non plus, je ne pensais pas qu’il trouverait.

-C’est méchant ça, non, Suga ?

-Pas du tout ! Je suis content pour lui ! Être en couple, c’est génial !

_Il embrasse son petit-ami pour étayer son affirmation. Les deux autres font une grimace. Daichi, avec un sourire un peu moqueur :_

-Et vous, là, les célibataires éternels ? Comment ça avance avec Kenma, Kuroo ?

-Comme d’habitude, très lentement. Tiens, lis…

_Il fait glisser son téléphone sur la table. Daichi le déverrouille et lit, Suga penché sur son épaule._

-Pas très expressif, dis-donc.

-Je ne sais même pas s’il comprend tous mes sous-entendus…

-Alors que même moi, je lui donne des conseils d’experts !

-Euh… Ça fait combien de temps qu’il est célibataire, l’expert ?

_Oikawa plisse les yeux. Kuroo répond à sa place :_

-Oh, en ce qui concerne les conquêtes d’un soir, je peux vous dire que ça défile.

-Euh attends, comment tu-

-C’est très mal insonorisé.

-Ah…

_Daichi et Suga pouffent de rire. Le reste de la conversation se fait plaisante, mais leur soif de savoir n’est pas totalement comblée._


	17. Chambre 212

 -‘Tsumu.

-Quoi, ‘Samu ?

_Les jumeaux sont à table. Bruit métallique des couverts._

-Il te voulait quoi, le couple idéal, là ?

-Oh, juste me parler à propos de Tobio.

-C’est pas une mauvais idée, tiens. Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?

= _Atsumu finit de mâchonner sa nourriture avant de répondre :_

-Je m’amuse un peu. 

-T’es toujours tout sucre tout sourire dès qu’il est dans les parages. C’est super énervant.

-Je sais.

-Et ça n’énerve pas que moi, d’ailleurs.

-C’est justement ça qui est drôle.

_Soupir d’Osamu. Il pose sa fourchette._

-Tu joues avec le feu, ‘Tsumu, et sur tous les plans.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu mets Oikawa en colère, et à ce rythme, c’est une question de semaines avant qu’il ne te vire de l’équipe. Ensuite, tous les gars de Miyagi se soutiennent, donc tu vas avoir toute la résidence à dos. Et aussi, le plus grave, c’est que Kageyama va s’attacher à toi, et tu vas lui briser le cœur parce que « ça t’amuse ».

-Qui a dit que j’allais lui briser le cœur ?

- _Tout_ le dit. Tu ne sais pas être sérieux.

-Si je te dis que je le suis ?

-Je ne te croirai pas.

-D’accord.

_Grand sourire d’Atsumu. Ses yeux, comme toujours, pétillent._

-C’est drôle, je le reconnais, d’imaginer que je peux casser un couple. C’est encore plus drôle de voir Oikawa rager parce que je tourne autour de son cadet. Mais ce que j’aime par-dessus tout, c’est que Tobio ne se rend compte d’absolument rien.

-T’es vraiment un enf-

-Eh ! Tu crois ? Moi, je crois que j’ai très envie d’embrasser Tobio, et que je ne vois aucun obstacle sur le chemin.

_Son frère s’énerve :_

-Il est _en couple_ , Atsumu !

-C’est son problème, pas le mien.

-Ah, tu me saoules !

_Osamu se lève, quitte la pièce pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Atsumu hausse les épaules, finit de manger, en profite pour terminer l’assiette inachevée de son frère. Il laisse les couverts sales sur la table, s’affale dans le canapé et sort son téléphone. Du pouce, il fait défiler les photos de sa galerie. Il s’arrête sur une image de groupe, zoome. Tobio apparaît de plus en plus nettement à l’écran. Plusieurs minutes d’inaction, où Miya regarde simplement son écran, rêveur. Visage paisible. Puis il l’éteint soudainement, se redresse :_

-‘Samu ! Fifa pour la vaisselle !

_La tête de son frère paraît dans l’embrasure de la porte :_

-Prépare ton éponge.


	18. Chambre 237

_Les deux compères sont dans le canapé. A l’écran, un épisode d’une téléréalité quelconque. Derrière les fenêtres, la pluie tombe._

-Eh, Kuroo.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais à ce que tu disais hier.

-« Sors les poubelles, elles seront plus rassurées si c’est un congénère qui les amène dehors » ?

-Non, connard. A propos de Kenma.

-Ah.

_Le visage de Kuroo s’assombrit imperceptiblement._

-Tu as dit qu’il ne comprenait pas tes sous-entendus, mais pourquoi tu ne tentes pas une attaque frontale ?

-Parce que ça lui ferait peur. Kenma est intelligent, il sait lire entre les lignes. S’il ne répond pas, c’est que ça ne l’intéresse pas.

-C’est peut-être toi qui n’arrives pas à lire entre ses lignes.

-Je t’ai montré les messages. Il n’y a rien à lire dans des monosyllabes.

_Sourire triste._

-Pourtant, il écrit des tas de choses à Hinata. Je pensais que comme on se connaissait depuis plus longtemps, on communiquerait beaucoup plus que ça. Mais c’est vrai qu’on se voyait tous les jours, à Nekoma, et maintenant qu’il n’est pas dans la résidence… On s’est un peu éloignés. Je me rends compte qu’il me manque. Et il ne le ressent pas de la même manière.

_Oikawa hoche lentement la tête._

-Je comprends. Ce n’est pas facile de se séparer quand on a grandi ensemble. Avec Iwa-chan, enfin, Iwaizumi, ça a fait un peu pareil. On se parle toujours, il n’y a aucun problème de confiance. Mais… moins souvent.

-Mais il y a eu des… sentiments entre vous ?

_Vague haussement d’épaules._

-Je ne sais pas trop moi-même.  Il en avait peut-être, et si c’était le cas, on ne se l’est jamais dit. En tout cas, il est trop tard maintenant.

-Tu as quelqu’un en vue ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu doutes ?

_Regard qui se dérobe._

-Je n’en sais rien.

-Sur qui ?

-Arrête, Kuroo. Je te dis que je ne sais pas.

-Et si je te dis que je sais pour toi ?

-Je te dirai que tu as tort.

-Et si je te dis que Kuroo n’a jamais tort ?

_Oikawa sourit en se levant pour s’étirer._

-Je te dirai que tu le connais très mal.

-Tu sais, j’ai aussi pensé à ce que tu disais hier. A propos de Kageyama.

-Hm ? J’ai parlé de lui hier ?

-Tu as dit que tu ne le supportais pas, c’est bien ça ?

_Air d’évidence._

-Bien sûr. Je ne le supporte pas, et tout le monde le sait.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Honnêtement ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de supportable chez Tobio ?

_Exaspération manifeste._

-Il est un meilleur passeur que moi, même avec des années d’expérience en moins, simplement parce que la nature en a voulu ainsi ! Parce qu’il est un génie, et moi non !

-Prétexte. Tu sais très bien qu’il s’entraîne autant que toi.

-Il continue de me suivre alors que je lui ai clairement dit que je ne lui apprendrai rien. Que ce soit au collège ou au lycée, d’ailleurs, et c’est une question de temps avant que ça ne recommence ici.

-Et ça te déplaît d’être admiré ?

-Et puis, il est tellement… naïf ! Simplet ! A ne rien comprendre ! Ça m’énerve tellement !

-Comme par exemple, être aveugle au fait que Miya essaie de le draguer ?

_Oikawa inspire et se détourne. Kuroo, de la malice dans les yeux :_

-Eh, Oikawa. Tu sais, je crois que ce que tu supportes le moins chez Kageyama, c’est que tu aies des sentiments pour lui.

-Je n’ai pas- !

-Allez ! Tu vas me dire que tu n’es pas jaloux de Miya ?

-Ce n’est pas de la jalousie ! C’est de l’indignation !

-Tu n’as qu’à faire la même chose…

-Je ne drague pas les mecs en couple, moi.

-… Surtout que tu as toutes tes chances, par rapport à Miya.

-Tu es sourd ? Je sais bien que Hinata est minuscule, mais il existe quand même. Et si Tobio est intéressé par quelqu’un, c’est bien par son propre petit-ami. Ce que fait Miya, c’est répugnant. Et si ça continue, j’irai lui parler moi-même.

-Je crois que Daichi l’a déjà fait.

-Alors j’espère que ça va s’arranger. Je ne veux pas me mêler à ça.

_Oikawa regarde d’un air absent par la fenêtre. Puis, à une exclamation de Kuroo, il s’assied finalement de nouveau à côté de lui, et ils continuent à regarder la télé, noyant dans la bêtise à l’écran leurs troubles sentimentaux._


	19. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant qu'Oikawa doute, et Miya attaque!

_Tobio, seul dans la pièce, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il est sur son téléphone, regarde sûrement une vidéo d’un air neutre. On frappe, il se lève pour ouvrir._

-Ah, salut, Miya-san.

-Tobio-kun… Pas besoin d’être si formel.

-Pardon. Tu veux entrer ?

_Sourire de Miya. Intonations douces, flexibles._

-Pourquoi pas ?

_Ils s’asseyent sur le lit._

-Oh, tu voudrais peut-être quelque chose à boire ?

-Tout va bien, merci. Je ne fais que passer discuter un peu – _l’ambiance communautaire_ , tu sais.

-Oui, je vois. C’est vrai que Sugawara et Sawamura m’invitent souvent chez eux.

_Miya, songeur :_

-Tiens, tu ne les appelles pas Daichi et Suga comme tout le monde ?

-Euh, bah…

-Tu es trop poli, Tobio-kun ! Et puis, regarde, au lieu de m’appeler « Miya-san » moi et mon frère, tu n’as qu’à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Ça évitera les confusions.

_Moue._

-Je vais devoir m’y habituer…

-Je compte sur toi !

_Sourire amical, qui montre toutes les dents. Atsumu pose une main sur le bras de Tobio, qui tressaille._

-Ah, pardon ! Je peux être un peu trop tactile parfois ! N’hésite pas à me reprendre !

_Tobio, rougissant :_

-Ah, euh, ce n’est rien.

-Je pense que tu vas t’y habituer aussi, alors !

_Il ne retire pas sa main._

-Entre nous, Tobio, je suis vraiment content que tu sois dans l’équipe. Tout le monde ne l’est peut-être pas, mais pour moi, c’est vraiment une bonne chose.

_Confus :_

-Tout le monde ne l’est pas ? C’est-à-dire que… ?

-Ah, tu sais, un aussi bon passeur que toi qui surgis comme ça, dans une équipe où le poste est déjà convoité… Moi, je ne m’en plains pas ! Ça me pousse dans mes retranchements, ça m’oblige à progresser. Mais pour les plus… anciens…

-Mais j’ai déjà demandé à Oikawa-san si-

-Qu’importe !

_Atsumu hausse les épaules._

-Il est jaloux de toi. Et de moi aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux meilleurs que lui.

-Non ! Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer, Oikawa a des capacités que je n’arrive pas à atteindre, et…

-Et il a été au pôle Espoirs, lui aussi, dis-moi ?

-Ça n’empêche pas.

_Kageyama croise les bras._

-D’accord, d’accord. Tu y tiens, hein ? Bon. On verra en match officiel. En tout cas, _ça n’empêche pas_ que ton arrivée dans l’équipe ait été chaleureusement accueillie par tous les autres. Et moi-même, ça me fait plaisir de voir un visage familier. J’étais vraiment heureux quand Osamu m’a dit qu’il t’avait vu dans les couloirs. Depuis le temps, n’est-ce pas ?

_Tobio semble se détendre à nouveau._

-Oui, ça fait longtemps. Ça me fait plaisir aussi, que tu sois mon senpai cette année.

-J’espère qu’on pourra s’amuser tous les deux sur le terrain. Et qu’on aura plein d’autres bons moments à la résidence, pendant les soirées, tous les vendredis dans la 237.

_Chaleureux :_

-Ça va être une bonne année, ne t’en fais pas. Je sais bien que Hinata te manque, mais tu es bien entouré ici.

-Oui… Merci, Miya-san.

-Tss ! Je t’ai dit de m’appeler Atsumu.

_Tobio ne répond pas, mais affiche un léger sourire, qui semble convenir à Miya. Il se relève, visiblement satisfait de sa visite._

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n’hésite pas. Je suis avec Osamu, dans la 212. C’est en face de chez Tendou et Ushijima.

-Ah, oui, merci.

_Miya s’éclipse, laissant Tobio seul et un peu désorienté._


	20. Chambre 201

 

_Le couple est dans le canapé. Suga bouquine, la tête posée sur l’épaule de Daichi. Celui-ci le tire de sa lecture :_

-Je me disais… Atsumu profite quand même qu’Hinata ne soit pas là pour tourner autour de Kageyama, non ?

-C’est sûr. C’est ce qu’Osamu a voulu dire, dès le premier soir, tu te rappelles ? « Je n’aurais pas laissé mon petit ami venir ici tout seul »…

-Je m’en souviens, oui. Ça n’annonce rien de bon, si tu veux mon avis.

_Suga soupire, se redresse :_

-Mais tout de même, Kageyama est assez prudent, non ? Et puis, s’il sort avec Hinata, c’est qu’il l’aime.

_Daichi fronce les sourcils._

-Moui, mais les renards sont vicieux, Suga.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tout le monde a déjà plus ou moins fait remarquer à Miya que son comportement était déplacé.

-Donc c’est vers Kageyama qu’il faut chercher.

-Je lui dis de venir ?

_Daichi se penche, pose ses lèvres sur celles de Suga :_

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

_Il saisit son téléphone :_

**Sugawara**  : « Hey Kageyama, tu passes deux minutes à la maison ? »

 **Kageyama**  : « J’arrive. »

_Quelques minutes s’écoulent, puis on toque._

-Entre !

_Tobio apparaît, salue, s’assied._

-Comment ça va, Kageyama ?

-Un peu fatigué.

-Oh ? Tu ne dors pas bien ?

_Moue vague._

-Allons, Daichi ! C’est parce qu’il manque Hinata dans son lit !

_Tobio s’empourpre._

-Suga, voyons ! Tu vois bien que tu le gênes ! Des nouvelles de Hinata, au fait, Kageyama ? Comment ça se passe, à Miyagi ?

-Ça… ça va. Il est avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, et j’ai l’impression qu’il tient un peu la chandelle. Mais il préfère ça à rester tout seul.

-Et il préférerait sûrement être avec son propre petit-ami, non ? Pourquoi tu ne l’inviterais pas, un de ces jours ?

-L’inviter ? Ici ?

-Où est le problème ? Tout le monde connaît Hinata, dans la résidence. Il sera accueilli par le groupe, on pourrait faire une petite soirée.

_Kageyama semble considérer l’idée, mais ses yeux brillent d’enthousiasme._

-Je vais lui dire ! Merci ! Je dois l’appeler ce soir, en plus !

_Suga et Daichi sourient paisiblement._

-C’est normal. Je suppose que vous n’avez pas été beaucoup séparés, ces trois dernières années.

-C’est vrai… Et puis, il sera aussi content de vous voir. En fait, je vais l’appeler maintenant !

_Il sort, tout excité. Le couple échange un regard complice._

-En espérant que ça remette les pendules à l’heure pour Atsumu...


	21. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bref, suivi dès demain (ou ce soir si j'ai déjà eu des retours) par le suivant, plus consistant ;D

_La chambre est bien tenue, propre, mis à part quelques crayons éparpillés sur le bureau et un bol dans l’évier. Tobio entre précipitamment, se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il tapote un instant l’écran de son téléphone, puis le porte à son oreille. Tonalités._

-Allô ?

_Il sourit pour lui-même quand il entend une réponse._

-Oui et toi ?... Oui ! Et tu… Tsukishima, ordure, je t’entends !

_Il fronce les sourcils, mais garde son léger sourire._

-Je disais donc… Est-ce que tu es libre, vendredi prochain ?... Pas cours ? Super. Est-ce que tu veux venir passer la nuit dans la résidence ?

_Instant de grésillements incompréhensibles._

-Oui, tous ceux de Miyagi ont hâte de te revoir ! Ça va être sympa. Oui, oui, l’ambiance est plutôt bonne, ne t’en fais pas ! Et… oui, je m’entends avec tout le monde... C’est une bonne chose que Suga et Daichi soient là. Ils m’invitent presque tous les jours, après l’entraînement, pour discuter un peu. Et puis, Miya passe souvent aussi. Oui, comme tu dis, je pense être intégré… Enfin…

_Hésitation._

-Miya me dit quand même qu’O… Enfin, non, ne t’inquiète pas. Rien de grave. Rien de comparable au collège. Bref. Tu viendras ? ( _Il sourit de nouveau_ ) Oui, c’est un lit une personne et –ouais, comme si ça te posait problème de dormir serrés…

_Il écoute quelques secondes la voix d’Hinata, tout en jouant avec son ballon de volley de la main qui ne tient pas le téléphone._

-On fera sûrement la fête vendredi, et on rentrera ensemble à Miyagi le lendemain. Je reviendrai dimanche. Oui, t’inquiète, ça ira. Alors… à vendredi ?

_Le ballon tombe du lit, rebondit un peu plus loin._

-Oui, vivement. Tu me manques aussi. Je t’aime.

_Il raccroche, rattrape son ballon et se réinstalle confortablement, rêveur._


	22. Chambre 237

_Le salon est fraîchement nettoyé. Quelques traces du quotidien, une canette derrière la télé, la télécommande à moitié dissimulée sous le canapé, un stylo entre deux coussins. La porte s’ouvre, Kuroo entre en baillant, en jogging, sac de sport sur l’épaule._

-Aaaah, c’était le lundi le plus lent de ma vie !

-Jusqu’à lundi prochain.

_Oikawa le suit, ferme la porte derrière eux._

-Laisse ouvert, ils vont tous rappliquer, de toute façon.

-Quoi, pas déjà ? Qu’ils nous laissent quelques minutes pour préparer, au moins…

-Que veux-tu ? Tout le monde veut venir me voir, et se gorger de ma présence mystifiante.

-Pardon ? Tout le monde vient _me_ voir, oui. Et d’ailleurs, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mystifiante ?

_Ils partent chacun dans leurs chambres, reviennent sans leurs sacs. Oikawa :_

-Et puis, depuis quand on fait des soirées le lundi, maintenant ?

-C’est toi qui a invité, non ?

-Tu parles ! C’est une gare, notre appart ! Tant qu’à faire, dis à Kenma de venir.

_Oikawa sort des verres pour les poser sur la table basse. Kuroo soupire :_

-Je ne sais pas si ça va servir à grand-chose, m’enfin…

-Mais si ! Il faut maximiser le taux de rencontres !

-Si tu le dis…

_Il sort son téléphone pour envoyer un message, puis, lorsqu’on entend des voix dans le couloir, va ouvrir la porte :_

-Bon timing ! Comment ça va depuis, quoi, dix minutes ?

_Tendou entre en lui tapant sur l’épaule :_

-Toujours aussi bien ! Et toi ? Oooh, des biscuits apéritifs !

_Il se précipite. Ushijima salue d’un signe de tête :_

-Les autres nous suivent.

_Brouhaha dans les couloirs, discussions mêlées d’éclats soudains :_

-Ah, oui, les voilà. Eh, les gars ! Accélérez le mouvement, je ne suis pas portier !

-Pardon, pardon.

_Ils arrivent tous, les jumeaux, Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, et s’installent. Kuroo, à Oikawa à travers la pièce :_

-Kenma arrive !

-Bonne nouvelle !

_Tendou, la bouche pleine de chips :_

-Kenmah ? Tu chors pas encore avec ?

-Pas encore. Bouche cousue là-dessus, les gars, s’il vous plaît.

-Comme chi ch’était un checret…

_Kuroo croise les bras :_

-Commence par essuyer ta bouche, _Guess Monster_.

_Tendou se tourne vers Ushijima, écarquillant les yeux, comme pour chercher la confirmation que oui, il a des miettes dorées tout autour des lèvres. Le champion lève une main, les essuie lui-même du pouce. Réactions dégoûtées ou attendries des autres._

-Ushiwaka-chan, si tu refais ça, je te bannis de mon appart.

-Arrête ! C’est trop mignon !

-Tout est trop mignon, pour toi, Suga !

_Atsumu, lançant un regard de côté :_

-C’est dans ces moments-là qu’on aimerait être en couple ! Le célibat, ça pèse !

_Oikawa, vite interrompu par Kuroo :_

-En même temps, si personne veut de t-

-Oh ! Je crois que Kenma a frappé ! Ah, non en fait. On disait ?

_Suga, habilement :_

-Ah, ça tombe bien qu’on en parle ! Kageyama a quelque chose à vous dire !

-Ah… ( _Gêné_ ) J’ai proposé à Hinata de venir vendredi prochain.

-Oooh !

_Miya, enjoué :_

-C’est super ! J’ai hâte de vous voir ensemble.

_La porte s’entrouvre, Kenma entre. Kuroo le remarque immédiatement :_

-Tu as entendu, Kenma ? Hinata vient vendredi prochain. Tu seras des nôtres ?

-Si Shouyou est là… Peut-être.

-Double bonne nouvelle, alors ! Allez, on trinque à vendredi ?

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais Atsumu et Tendou n’ont pas jugé bon de nous attendre, apparemment…

-Les gars ! Sérieux ! Vous payez votre coup demain !

-Mais oui, mais oui, Kuroo.

_La soirée se poursuit dans une ambiance bon enfant. Kuroo s’efforce de discuter avec Kenma. Atsumu monopolise la parole face à Tobio, une main sur le dossier derrière sa tête. Oikawa est sur son téléphone, répond occasionnellement à Daichi et Suga. Les invités se dispersent assez vite, aident à nettoyer, sauf Atsumu qui a filé dès qu’il a entendu qu’il faudrait ranger. Tous semblent en paix._


	23. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 pour les chapitres de ce soir!

_Daichi, seul dans la chambre, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Les volets sont à demi fermés, laissent filtrer des rayons du soleil qui projettent des taches de lumières dans l’appartement. Bruit d’eau qui coule à côté. Atmosphère paisible, détendue. Il marmonne pour lui-même, pris dans sa lecture._

-Hm…

_Bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre et se claque._

-Ils ne vont jamais arrêter de claquer les portes, dans cette entrée ?

_L’eau se coupe, voix étouffée de Suga:_

-Jamais ! On devrait mettre un mot !

_Rythme de pas rapides, puis bruit d’une chute. File de jurons._

-C’est Kageyama, ça, non ?

_Suga passe la tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux gris sont aplatis, mouillés, on voit dépasser un bout d’épaule nue._

-On dirait bien. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir.

-Comme si j’allais sortir comme ça…

-Raison de plus. J’espère bien être le seul à te voir dans cette tenue.

_Clin d’œil de Suga. Daichi sourit, et ouvre la porte pour regarder dans le couloir :_

-Ça va, Kageyama ? Je ne le vois pas, il doit avoir trébuché dans les escaliers.

_Voix lointaine de Tendou :_

-Ça va, Daichi ! Je m’en occupe, il est à notre étage !

_Quelques mots confus dans la cage d’escaliers, mêlés à des grognements vulgaires. Daichi, refermant la porte et se passant une main derrière la nuque :_

-J’avais oublié tout le vocabulaire que possède Kageyama quand ça en vient aux jurons. J’espère qu’il ne s’est pas trop blessé.

_Il reprend sa place sur le canapé. Suga sort de la salle de bain en pantalon et T-shirt, une serviette autour des épaules. Daichi :_

-Moi qui pensais que notre bombe de froid allait enfin servir.

-Tu la donneras à Hinata vendredi. Il aime bien ça.

-J’avais oublié, ça aussi. Karasuno me paraît loin, parfois.

_Il soupire. Suga s’assied sur ses genoux :_

-Allez, tu parles comme un vieux ! On les retrouve vendredi, nos deux idiots du volley !

-Et j’espère bien que rien n’aura changé. Le bon vieux temps des Nationales me manque.

-Les Nationales ? C’est sûr qu’on y retourne cette année, avec notre équipe !

-Oui…

_Songeur, il répète :_

-Notre équipe.


	24. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et 2/2 !

_Ushijima est assis à la table de la cuisine, feuillette un magazine de volley-ball. La porte s’ouvre, Tendou apparaît, soutenant Kageyama._

-‘Toshi, on a des glaçons ?

_Il traverse la pièce, laisse Tobio s’asseoir dans le canapé, grimaçant. Ushijima ouvre la porte du congélateur. D’une voix grave, alors qu’il tend un sachet gelé à Tobio :_

-Que s’est-il passé ?

-Kageyama a trouvé ça amusant de monter les marches deux à deux en courant, et résultat, il s’est tordu la cheville !

-Je ne courais pas !

-Mon œil, oui !

-Mais si !

_Ushijima les regarde tous deux, et reprend :_

-Les qualifications vont bientôt arriver. Il faut être plus prudent, Kageyama.

-Oui. Je suis désolé, Ushijima-senpai.

-Oooh, _senpai_  ! Tu l’impressionnes, ‘Toshi !

-Je… Je suis juste respectueux !

_On frappe, et le visage de Miya apparaît dans l’embrasure :_

- _Pin, pon_ … On a un blessé ?

_Tendou répond encore à la place de Tobio et Ushijima l’interrompt :_

-Oui, Kageyama a couru dans les escaliers et-

-Personne ne t’a dit de rentrer, Miya.

_Très lourd silence, qui s’éternise. Enfin :_

-Je suis désolé, euh… J’ai entendu du bruit, et une blessure, ça concerne l’équipe tout entière…

_Ushijima, complètement sérieux, pointe de colère sous-jacente dans la voix :_

-C’est bien si tu penses à l’équipe. Bonsoir.

_Il referme la porte sur Miya. Tendou, d’une voix stridente et réjouie :_

-BONSOIR ! ‘Toshi ! Tu l’as achevé !

_Tobio est muet, regarde tout comme figé. Ushijima se rassied lourdement, tourne une page du magazine avec violence._

-Je n’aime pas Miya Atsumu. Il n’est pas fait pour jouer avec nous.

-C’est surtout que tu préfères les passes d’Oikawa, hein ?

-Pas seulement.

_Le silence retombe. Tobio, timidement :_

-C’est quoi le problème, avec Miya ?

_Tendou se renverse dans le canapé. Réponse entrecoupée par les grognements d’Ushijima:_

-C’est que Miya considère que c’est de la faute de l’attaquant quand il ne marque pas, alors qu’Oikawa prend tout pour lui !

-Oikawa assume son rôle de passeur.

-Dans son optique, c’est son rôle de se plier aux volontés de l’attaquant.

-Miya Atsumu veut qu’on se cale sur lui. Ça ne me plaît pas.

-Ah ça, ce n’est pas Shirabu du tout ! Et toi, Kageyama ? En tant que passeur, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Légère hésitation :_

-Je les admire beaucoup tous les deux. Je ne sais pas dire lequel a raison ou a tort.

-Ah ! Je m’attendais à ce que tu choisisses Oikawa !

_Ushijima lui lance un regard suite à l’exclamation de Tendou. Tobio hausse les épaules, mal à l’aise. Il essaie de se relever :_

-Merci pour la glace. Je crois que ce n’est rien de grave, je vais rentrer.

-Pas de problème. Ménage-toi, Kageyama.

-Bien sûr, Tendou-san.

_Il sort._


	25. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel effet dilatoire avant ce fameux vendredi! (pardon)  
> 1/2 !

_L’eau qui bout. Osamu met la table. Atsumu tourne agressivement la cuillère dans la casserole et rumine :_

-Tous en train de se soutenir les uns les autres, et de nous exclure, ‘Samu… ! Et cet Ushijima, soi-disant champion que je n’ai pas sonné ! Toujours à sucer Oikawa, celui-là… 

-Oh, calme, ‘Tsumu. Si Tendou entendait ça…

-Non. Ils m’ont humilié, et devant Tobio, en plus. Tous ces gars de Miyagi, ils m’écœurent.

_Sourire soudain, de travers :_

-Attends de voir vendredi. Leur petite réunion amicale, leurs retrouvailles tellement touchantes des années lycées…

-On peut demander à Kita et Suna de venir, si tu veux.

-Nah.

_Atsumu verse les pâtes dans la passoire, puis essuie son visage moite à cause de la vapeur._

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, ‘Tsumu ? Faire rompre Hinata et Kageyama ?

-Je trouve que c’est une plutôt bonne idée.

-Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre, exactement ?

_Osamu pose son menton dans la paume de sa main, l’air ennuyé, alors que son frère répond :_

-Tobio ne se méfie pas. Il ne distingue pas la courtoisie de la séduction.

_Pouffement de rire :_

-Il doit penser que je suis très courtois.

-Et Hinata, qui est aussi stupide que lui, fera la différence d’après toi ?

-Bien sûr. Parce que Hinata peut bien être deux, trois fois plus idiot que Tobio, les autres gars voient très clair et vont lui dire sans détour de se méfier. Et alors, il verra tout ce que je veux bien lui montrer.

-Sadique, sadique, ‘Tsumu.

-Simplement intelligent, mais j’accepte le compliment. La partie intéressante ne commencera qu’après.

_Il sert les pâtes, se dose plus généreusement. Osamu, un peu plus éveillé :_

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Quand Tobio sera célibataire, Oikawa n’aura plus aucune retenue pour rentrer dans mon jeu et voir qui arrivera à le séduire en premier.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Oikawa, s’intéresser à quelqu’un comme Kageyama ? Je croyais qu’il cherchait plutôt dans le superficiel, d’après les rumeurs de la fac.

-Tu crois ? C’est ce qu’on verra. Qu’il me laisse Tobio sans faire d’histoires, ça m’ira aussi. Mais si on pouvait rajouter une touche de compétitivité… Ça rendrait le tout beaucoup plus attrayant.

_Osamu hoche la tête, peu impressionné, et plonge une fourchette entière de pâtes dans sa bouche :_

-J’ai hâte de te voir échouer.


	26. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 !

_Tobio, allongé sur son lit, une poche de glace sur une cheville, au téléphone. Les yeux au plafond, remuant les orteils de son pied blessé, distraitement :_

-Oui, même pas une semaine. C’est vraiment minime, rien d’une entorse. Ushijima m’a dit d’être prudent… Ouais, les qualifications ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai jouer…

_Il soupire, jette un coup d’œil au-dehors. Lumière floue d’un ciel sombre, rompue par l’éclat d’un éclairage électrique._

-C’est quand même dommage que je me blesse maintenant, je pense que je commence à trouver ma place dans l’équipe. Ce n’est pas facile, mais petit à petit… Je ne regrette pas d’être à la passe, et jouer avec des pointures comme Ushijima me fait progresser aussi. Et je peux observer Miya et Oikawa. Ils sont radicalement différents dans leurs jeux, et je peux m’inspirer librement.

_Il écoute un moment le grésillement à l’autre bout de la ligne._

-Ouais… En tout cas, vendredi, je veux qu’on profite. C’est… C’est long, sans toi, même avec mes amis. J’ai hâte que tu voies tout le monde. Et qu’on se retrouve aux Nationales tous les deux, en finale.

_Sourire rêveur. La discussion ne tarde pas à s’éteindre, et il raccroche. Pendant un moment, il fait tourner son ballon de volley entre ses paumes, le regard absent. Soudain, on frappe à la porte._

-Oui ?

_Oikawa apparaît, en jean et vieux T-shirt d’Aoba, laisse la porte ouverte, s’appuie au chambranle._

-Salut, Tobio-chan. J’ai entendu dire que tu t’étais blessé.

-Ah ! Ah, ce n’est rien, vraiment. Juste une petite foulure.

_Le capitaine sourit faiblement et secoue la tête :_

-Comment tu veux qu’on aille aux Nationales si tu te blesses dans les escaliers de la résidence ?

-Aux… Aux Nationales ? Mais… Je n’allais pas jouer, si ?

_Oikawa hésite, ferme finalement la porte. Il s’assied au bout de lit de Tobio, passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains :_

-En tant que capitaine, tu sais que je dois faire des choix. Le coach n’est pas vraiment présent, et c’est plus ou moins à moi de décider des temps morts et des changements de joueurs. Je peux concevoir qu’un match soit assez aisé pour qu’on puisse essayer de nouvelles choses avec toi. Et puis, on n’est pas à l’abri d’un mauvais jour.

-Mais le premier à te remplacer, au cas où… Ce ne sera pas Miya ?

_Oikawa soupire._

-C’est compliqué, il y a beaucoup de formations envisageables. Tu… ( _Il renifle_ ) Tu es plus apte que Miya à imiter mon jeu. Dans un cas où je dois sortir subitement, la transition avec un style de jeu complètement opposé ne fera que désorienter les joueurs. Mais toi, tu as appris de moi. Oui, j’avais horreur de ça, mais ça peut être utile, finalement. Ça rassurerait tout le monde que tu prennes le relais s’il arrivait que je me blesse en plein match.

-Mais… Mais ce ne serait pas logique que Miya… ?

_Oikawa hausse les épaules._

-Peut-être. Tout dépendra des circonstances. J’essaierai de faire au mieux pour que tout le monde ait un temps de jeu.

_Il se relève._

-Enfin. Je venais juste voir si ça allait. Tu vas manquer quelques entraînements, je suppose ?

-Non, tout va bien, dès demain je pourrai-

-Hors de question, Tobio-chan. Même une petite foulure prend quelques jours pour guérir. Tu ne voudrais pas empirer les choses, si ?

_Kageyama secoue vigoureusement la tête. Oikawa ouvre la porte pour sortir, hésite, lance enfin :_

-Fais attention à toi.

_Il sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses semblent peut-être bouger un chouïa?   
> En tout cas, le chapitre suivant va enfin voir la présence de notre sunshine favori! qui ne va plus briller beaucoup lorsque Miya se chargera de l'éteindre en bonne et due forme... enfin, pas trop d'espoirs: les autres résidents veillent !


	27. Chambre 237

_Brouhaha vague et agité ; ambiance encore calme d’un tout début de soirée. Les canettes sont encore dans les mains des invités. Les habitants de la résidence, plus Kenma, assis dans le canapé, sur des chaises de cuisine ou par terre._

-Quand est-ce qu’ils arrivent ? Daichi, quelle heure ils ont dit ?

-Doucement, Kuroo. Laisse-leur le temps de se retrouver, au moins.

-Ooh, ça sous-entend quoi, ça ?

-Eh, je n’ai rien dit du tout !

_La porte s’ouvre. Tobio apparaît, à ses côtés une petite silhouette rousse et souriante._

-Enfin !

-Désolés ! On n’a pas vu l’heure passer !

_Hinata se précipite pour saluer tout le monde. Ambiance de retrouvailles, même Kenma sourit légèrement. On leur sert à boire, ils s’asseyent au milieu des autres et entament une conversation. On évoque la famille, les amis communs, le volley, les études. De petits groupes se forment ça et là._

-Et toi, Osamu, les amours ?

-Pas grand-chose.

-Kuroo, tu les as achetées où, tes baskets de volley ?

-Je les ai commandées en ligne !

-D’ailleurs, Suga, si tu as des conseils pour réviser efficacement…

_Atsumu quitte le canapé pour une chaise, près d’Hinata et Kageyama qui conversent tous les deux à voix basse. Il rompt leur moment, installe sa chaise juste à côté de celle de Tobio. Hinata le regarde, surpris._

-Alors, les tourtereaux, tout va comme vous voulez ? Tobio me parle beaucoup de toi, Hinata.

-Ah… Vraiment ?

_Le couple rougit légèrement. Miya éclate de rire._

-Ah, oui ! Il n’a plus de secrets pour moi ! Il faut dire qu’on se voie tout le temps, pas vrai, Tobio ?

_Tobio hausse les épaules, regarde Hinata et son expression tout à coup moins enjouée. Derrière, Oikawa et Daichi fixent Miya d’un air réprobateur, mais n’interviennent pas. Atsumu poursuit._

-Le matin, on se croise pour aller en cours, et on se voit à la fac –on mange ensemble, parfois. A l’entraînement, on s’échauffe ensemble… On s’échauffe très sérieusement.

_Il fait un léger clin d’œil. La joie d’Hinata a comme fondu._

-Et le soir, je le rejoins dans sa chambre pour parler un peu. C’est notre petite routine.

_Hinata, déçu :_

-Ah, tant mieux alors. ( _A Tobio_ ) Tu t’intègres bien, apparemment.

_Kageyama hausse à nouveau les épaules. Miya pose sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise ; Tobio n’a plus le réflexe de réagir, habitué. Les yeux d’Hinata sont glués à cette main. Atsumu, plaisantin, mais avec une intonation particulière :_

-Tu vois, Shouyou-kun, je m’occupe bien de lui.

_Oikawa, derrière :_

-Tellement qu’il lui propose même de s’asseoir sur ses genoux quand il n’y a plus de place.

-C’est… C’est vrai, Tobio ?

-Je n’ai pas accepté !

-On en reparle après, tu veux ?

_Le sourire d’Hinata est glacé. Tobio rougit nerveusement. Oikawa se retourne, désormais indifférent, pendant que Miya poursuit, le regard allumé :_

-Tu ne dis jamais rien, Tobio-kun. ( _A Hinata_ ) Qui ne dit mot consent, tu sais ? Je plaisante, il n’y aucun risque. Je suis un célibataire éternel, juste un peu trop tactile parfois.

_Hinata se lève, s’assoit sur les genoux de Kageyama. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs à Miya. Kuroo, qui observe la scène :_

-C’est assez, Atsumu. Je crois que le message est clair.

-Très clair. J’espère que le mien l’était aussi.

_Miya se lève, quitte la pièce. Osamu soupire, salue et le suit. Hinata s’est installé dans le canapé, près de Suga et Daichi, laissant Kageyama seul avec Tendou. A voix basse :_

-Suga… Ce qu’a dit Miya, c’était vrai ? Je –je veux dire…

-Hinata… (S _oupir_ ) C’est vrai qu’Atsumu lui tourne beaucoup autour. On lui a dit d’arrêter, mais il continue. Et on a dit à Kageyama de faire attention également.

-Mais…

_Oikawa intervient sans les regarder, une bière à la main :_

-Mais peut-être qu’il aime bien ça.

-Oikawa, pas la peine d’empirer les choses ! Laisse, Hinata.

-Il faut qu’il sache ce qui se passe, Suga-chan.

-Tu dramatises les choses.

_Kuroo saisit Oikawa par le bras, le tire dans la cuisine loin des autres :_

-Tu cherches quoi, toi ? Tu sais que tout ce que tu dis, ça ne va faire que créer des embrouilles entre Kageyama et Hinata ?

-Tout dépend de comment il l’interprète. Moi, j’essaie de l’aider.

-En faisant ça, tu rentres exactement dans le jeu de Miya !

_Froidement :_

-Faux.

_Ils échangent un regard. Puis Oikawa sourit._

-Le jeu n’a pas encore commencé.


	28. Chambre 223

_L’appartement est soigneusement rangé, plongé dans l’obscurité. La porte s’ouvre, laisse entrer la lumière du couloir. Hinata entre en premier, la démarche rapide, nerveuse. Tobio le suit, l’air résigné. Il s’assied sur le lit tandis que son petit-ami reste debout._

-Alors ? Tu m’expliques, s’il te plaît ?

-Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n’est pas des excuses que je veux, Kageyama.

_Tobio relève un regard blessé sur lui._

-Quoi, tu ne pensais pas que j’allais t’appeler par ton nom ? Apparemment, tout le monde t’appelle par ton prénom, ici.

-Seulement Oikawa et Miya, et ça a toujours été comme ça ! Il t’appelle aussi Shouyou, que je sache ? C’est de la mauvaise foi, ça-

-De la mauvaise foi ? De la _mauvaise foi_  ? Et tout ce qu’il a dit, « je m’occupe bien de lui », et… il t’a vraiment proposé de monter sur ses genoux ?

-Il disait ça pour rigoler…

-Regarde ta tête, Tobio ! Tu n’es même pas convaincu !

_Hinata se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Silence rompu par ses respirations haletantes._

-Je pensais venir pour passer une bonne soirée, avec toi, mon copain que je n’ai pas vu depuis deux semaines.

-Je voulais aussi passer une bonne soirée, je ne pensais pas que-

-Que Miya me dirait tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou lui en vouloir pour ce qu’il m’a dit. Tu sais… Tu sais, je pensais que quand tu me disais au téléphone que je manquais, tu étais sincère. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais trouvé une solution de remplacement ici.

-Mais –mais n’importe- ! Hinata ! Comment tu peux croire ça ? Il ne se passe rien du tout avec Miya ! Tu m’as vraiment manqué !

-Laisse tomber.

_Il soupire, pose ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur ses mains._

-Ce n’était pas une bonne idée de s’éloigner autant. Ça me fait peur, Tobio.

-Ça va aller, on se voit toujours, on passe le week-end ensemble.

-Il a très mal commencé.

-Je sais… Les deux jours suivant seront meilleurs, promis.

_Kageyama tapote le lit à côté de lui, l’air penaud. Hinata le rejoint finalement,  pose sa main sur celle de Tobio. Ils s’embrassent plusieurs secondes, et il murmure :_

-Je te fais confiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, ce n'est pas mon genre du tout de laisser la relation Kagehina s'enliser pendant des mois... (les lecteurs de DCDC me jettent un regard outré. je jette des confettis et disparais).  
> Et n'oublions pas... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE OIKAWA ♥


	29. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je profite d'une petite pause pour poster!

_Suga, Daichi, Kageyama autour de la table. Suga verse de l’eau chaude dans la tasse de Tobio, puis dans celle de son petit-ami et la sienne._

-Comment s’est passé ton lundi, Kageyama ?

-Je suis content qu’il soit fini. Et vous ?

-Oh, la même chose.

_Suga, laissant tomber un sucre dans son thé :_

-Alors, ce week-end avec Hinata ?

-Ça été. Enfin, sauf le premier soir.

-A cause de Miya, hein ?

_Tobio hoche la tête._

-Tout ce qu’il a dit… C’est _vrai_ , mais… Il l’a présenté d’une manière telle que… Que Hinata l’a mal pris, voilà.

-Et toi, tu le ressens comment ?

-Pour moi, c’était… C’était normal, je suppose ? Je ne le ressentais pas du tout comme de la drague ou que sais-je encore… Je pense que Miya s’est un peu moqué de lui.

-Donc ça ne t’embête pas, qu’Atsumu se comporte comme ça avec toi ?

-Il… Il y a vraiment quelque chose d’ambigu ?

_Suga et Daichi échangent un regard, puis se tournent vers lui dans un mouvement identique. Daichi :_

-Kageyama… Oui. Oui, il y a de l’ambigu dans ce que fait Miya.

-Mais… Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Suga, rassurant :_

-Tu peux lui parler, lui dire que ça te met mal à l’aise. Et s’il va plus loin, que tu ne réponds pas à ses éventuels sentiments.

-Miya aurait des sentiments pour moi ?

_Tobio écarquille les yeux. Daichi, empressé :_

-Nous n’en savons rien ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est que cette relation n’est pas vraiment saine. Et tout le monde le ressent, autant Hinata que toute notre équipe.

_Kageyama termine son thé, puis se lève et s’incline :_

-Merci. Je vais aller parler à Miya.

_Il sort. Suga et Daichi se regardent à nouveau._

 -… Il n’en avait vraiment pas conscience ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'accord, c'était court, je poste la suite immédiatement ;)


	30. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, 2/2 !   
> Bonne soirée à tous!

_Osamu et Astumu, sur le canapé, en train de faire une partie de Fifa à grands renforts de cris et de provocations._

-Hors de question que ce soit moi qui fasse la vaisselle !

-Je l’ai faite la dernière fois ! Allez, perds !

-Espèce de- ! Tricheur !

-Toi, tricheur !

-… ! BUUUUUUUUT !!!

-Ferme-la, ‘Tsumu ! Je crois qu’on a frappé !

-Ouais, bien sûr, pile quand tu perds, mais non, ‘Samu, tu fais la vaisselle, je m’en fiche, je-

-Entrez ! Ah, salut, Kageyama.

_Atsumu se tait aussitôt, se retourne vers la porte. Immédiatement, grand sourire :_

-Tobio-kun ! Salut ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Non merci, Miya-san, je voulais juste te parler.

-Oh. Pas de problème. C’est en privé ?

-Oui, s’il te plaît.

-Ça marche. Casse-toi, ‘Samu.

-Toi, casse-toi, ‘Tsumu.

-Bon. On va dans ma chambre, Tobio, si ça ne t’embête pas ? Ce n’est pas très rangé, par contre…

_Ils passent dans la pièce d’à côté. Clin d’œil d’Atsumu à son frère dans le dos de Tobio avant de fermer la porte._

-Vas-y, assieds toi sur le lit, je prends la chaise de bureau.

-Merci.

-Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

_Tobio esquive son regard._

-Miya-san, tu sais que j’apprécie ta compagnie, mais… Les gens commencent à parler, et Hinata n’a pas trop aimé tout ce que tu as dit…

-On s’en fiche. Est-ce qu’on s’occupe des autres et de leurs interprétations ?

-Hinata est mon petit-ami. Ce que tu as dit vendredi soir, ça l’a blessé. Ça sous-entendait beaucoup de choses.

-Sous-entendre ? Mais est-ce que je n’ai pas dit que la vérité ?

-Tu l’as dit comme si… Je… Je suis désolé, Miya, mais j’aime Hinata, et nous n’avons pas ce genre de relation…

-Je le sais bien.

_Miya hausse légèrement les épaules, remet en place ses cheveux blonds._

-Je me demande tout de même si c’est vraiment à cause d’Hinata que tu es ici.

-Comment ça ?

-C’est Shouyou que ne veux pas décevoir ? Ou Oikawa ?

-Oikawa ? Qu’est-ce que… ?

-Oh, Tobio.

_Il soupire._

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu le regardes ?

-Je crois que ne comprends pas.

-Je pense que le vrai problème, c’est que c’est Oikawa qui t’intéresse, et pas moi.

_Tobio lève les mains comme pour se défendre :_

-Pas du tout ! Je ne… Oikawa ? Non… Je suis avec Hinata ! Et puis, j’apprécie ta compagnie et tes conseils, Miya, je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec toi, simplement… Ça pose des problèmes.

-Toi, ça te pose des problèmes ?

-Je… Je n’y voyais rien de suspect.

_Miya se lève, s’assied à côté de Kageyama. Il lui passe un bras autour des épaules. Tobio amorce un mouvement pour se dégager, mais s’immobilise quand Atsumu reprend la parole :_

-Tu me promets que tu ne ressens rien pour Oikawa ?

-Je sors avec Hinata.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Je te le promets.

-J’adore les menteurs.

_Il l’embrasse sur la joue, le lâche aussitôt. Il se lève rapidement et lui tourne le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre, soudain songeur. Tobio reste interdit, porte lentement la main à sa joue, là où les lèvres d’Atsumu ont effleuré la peau._

-J’ai envie d’être ton ami, Tobio. Tu ne m’admires peut-être pas autant qu’Oikawa, mais contrairement à lui, je suis présent pour toi. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi, que tu te confies à moi, que ce soit pour le volley ou pour les problèmes avec Hinata. Il l’a mal pris vendredi, je suis désolé. Ça n’empêche pas qu’il soit absent toute la semaine, et que tu as besoin d’un soutien ici.

_Il se retourne pour regarder Tobio. Ses yeux sont sincères._

-Laisse-moi être ce soutien.

_Kageyama reste muet un moment. Ses yeux se voilent. Enfin, lentement, il hoche la tête pour montrer son accord et murmure :_

-Merci, Miya-san. Ça me touche beaucoup.

_Atsumu sourit doucement :_

-Appelle-moi Atsumu.


	31. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de fluff UshiTen pour la soirée~

_Dans la chambre. Tendou est allongé sur le ventre dans le lit, le nez dans un magazine. Ushijima est assis, les jambes dissimulées par la couverture, et semble réviser. Il pose son crayon et pousse un soupir, lançant un regard d’envie vers un ballon de volley posé près de la table de chevet._

-Marre de bosser, ‘Toshi ?

-Oui.

-Je te comprends.

_Tendou lâche son magazine, roule sur le dos._

-J’ai tellement hâte d’être en vacances ! Un mois de cours, et je n’en peux déjà plus !

_Ushijima pose ses cahiers de côté, parle lentement :_

-J’ai hâte d’être au tournoi de qualification. Cette année, on ira aux Nationales.

-J’en suis sûr aussi. Vu l’équipe que vous avez, je ne vois pas comment on peut rater cette occasion-là !

_Les sourcils d’Ushijima se froncent, Tendou devine aisément :_

-Ah… Toujours cette histoire, hein ?

-Je n’arrive pas à cerner Miya Atsumu.

-Parce que tu cernes les gens, toi ? Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. J’avais compris que tu ne l’aimais pas.

-Il a mis Kageyama de son côté.

_Tendou se redresse en position assise :_

-Oui. C’est vrai que depuis deux semaines, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Et même sans le voir, je devine aisément que sa relation avec Hinata n’a fait que se dégrader. Déjà ce vendredi où il est venu, ça a fait des histoires. Je pensais que Daichi et Suga allaient parler aux concernés, mais apparemment, ça n’a pas porté ses fruits.

-Miya accapare Kageyama. Je n’aime pas ça. Personne n’aime ça.

-Que veux-tu faire, ‘Toshi ? On a déjà tous parlé à Miya et Kageyama. S’ils se rapprochent, c’est qu’ils le veulent bien.

-Oikawa n’aime pas ça non plus.

-Bien sûr qu’il n’aime pas ça. Il n’aime pas Miya, et il aime un peu trop Kageyama, si tu veux mon avis. Ça fait deux semaines qu’il essaie de les séparer à l’entraînement, seulement pour les voir parler à deux dans les vestiaires et dans les couloirs. Avant un mois, je te le dis, il aura craqué.

-Ça affecte son jeu. Je le sens. Il n’est pas serein.

-Aaah, tout ce qui affecte Oikawa t’affecte, hein ?

_Ushijima fronce les sourcils en entendant une pointe de déception dans la voix de Tendou._

-Pas autant que ce qui t’affecte toi, Satori.

_Le sourire de Tendou est lumineux._


	32. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> après l'Ushiten, un petit tour vers le Kuroken... ou ce qui commence à y ressembler

_Kuroo et Kenma, assis tous les deux à la table de la cuisine. Grattement des stylos sur le papier. Ils travaillent en silence._

 -Oikawa n’est pas là ?

-Non, je crois qu’il avait un rencard.

-Encore ?

-Toujours. C’est Oikawa, après tout.

_Kenma ne répond pas, hoche lentement la tête. Kuroo semble désireux de continuer à parler :_

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Hinata ?

-Quelques-unes.

-Il va bien ?

-Ça peut aller.

_Kuroo, impatient :_

-Kenma, tu as vu comme moi la soirée de vendredi, il y deux semaines.

-Oui, Kuroo, je l’ai vue. Hinata se sent mal par rapport à Miya, mais je pensais que tu pouvais t’en douter.

-Je le sais. Sauf que les choses empirent depuis deux semaines. Chaque fois que je croise Kageyama, Miya est collé à lui.

-Et que veux-tu que j’y fasse ?

-Tu pourrais envoyer un message à Hinata, pour le prévenir.

-Et que je fasse souffrir Shouyou ? Non.

-La vérité le blessera moins que de se découvrir cocu.

-Parce que Miya et Kageyama… ?

-Je n’en sais rien. Non, je ne pense pas, mais c’est extrêmement embarrassant de voir que Kageyama ne semble pas s’inquiéter de ce rapprochement. Tu pourrais peut-être proposer à Hinata de revenir à la résidence, qu’il constate lui-même l’ampleur des dégâts.

_Kenma baisse les yeux._

-Non, Kuroo, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n’est pas à moi de lui dire.

_Kuroo, tout à coup plus violent :_

-C’est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ? En les laissant dans l’ignorance ?

-En évitant de les faire souffrir inutilement.

-Et moi, tu crois que tu ne me fais pas souffrir ?

_Il s’interrompt. Kenma relève ses yeux dorés sur lui._

-Quoi ?

-Oublie ce que j’ai dit.

-Kuroo…

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes messages ?

-J’y réponds.

-Tu réponds un, deux mots. Et quand je vois que tu parles à Hinata… Je t’embête, c’est ça ? Je… Je pensais que c’était moi, ton meilleur ami.

-Alors que le tien, c’est Oikawa ?

_Kuroo inspire._

-D’accord. Ecoute. Oikawa est mon colocataire. Et… Et depuis deux ans, c’est aussi une sorte de meilleur ami. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es en-dessous de lui, au contraire, tu es… Tu es plus qu’un meilleur ami, à mes yeux.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Gêne palpable._

 -Tu es au-dessus de ça. C’est… C’est plus que de l’amitié que j’éprouve pour toi, Kenma.

_Silence. Kuroo se mord les lèvres, et s’exclame :_

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas… Oublie ça, d’accord ? Laisse tomber. Ce n’est rien. Je vais aller travailler dans ma chambre, si ça ne t’ennuie pas.

_Il prend ses affaires et quitte la pièce. Kenma demeure là, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de Kuroo. Eclat étrange dans ses iris. Il attend plusieurs minutes, puis quitte l’appartement._


	33. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de publier, double chapitre pour aujourd'hui !

_Suga et Daichi, Tendou et Ushijima, Kuroo et Oikawa, assis à la table et sur le canapé. Atmosphère grave. Kuroo prend la parole :_

-J’ai vu Kenma hier. Il n’a pas voulu prévenir Hinata.

-Mince. Je pensais qu’on pouvait passer par lui.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez parler à Hinata ?

-Ah, c’est l’idée d’Oikawa.

-Eh ! Je disais ça comme ça !

_Le calme revient. Tendou :_

-Bon, tout le monde a bien vu que ces deux dernières semaines, Miya et Kageyama, c’est un peu l’amour fou ?

-Bien sûr.

-Le plan, c’est d’appeler Hinata pour le plaquer à la place de Kageyama ? C’est ça, Oikawa ?

-Pas du tout ! C’est de l’appeler pour l’inviter une deuxième fois, et faire la surprise à Tobio !

-Tu parles d’une surprise ! C’est limite s’il ne va pas arriver au bras de Miya !

-Eh bien, au moins il sera obligé de mettre les choses au clair. Il va choisir entre Miya et Hinata.

_Kuroo, amusé :_

-Je prends tous les paris, les gars !

-Hinata.

-Miya !

-Miya, Tendou ? Joueur, hein ?

_Suga, exaspéré :_

-C’est sérieux ! Ça ne nous plaît pas de nous mêler à cette histoire, mais Kageyama n’a pas l’air de comprendre ce qu’il fait. On lui a parlé, pourtant, avec Daichi !

-Oui. Mais ça n’a rien donné. Je pense qu’inviter Hinata sera l’électrochoc qui le fera revenir à la raison.

-Ou la goutte d’eau qui les fera rompre…

-Je sens de la délectation dans ta voix, Oikawa…

-Bon, qui appelle Hinata ?

_Tous les regards se tournent vers les locataires :_

-Daichi, Suga. Vous les connaissez mieux que nous. Hinata aura confiance en vous.

-Je vais le faire.

-Merci, Daichi.

_Sawamura prend son téléphone, met en haut parleur. Tonalités._

-Allô, Daichi-san ?

-Allô, Hinata. Comment ça va ?

-On fait aller, et toi ? Et Suga ?

-Tout va bien pour nous. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu voudrais revenir à la résidence en fin de semaine et faire une surprise à Kageyama ? On peut tout organiser, si ça t’intéresse.

-Ah… Je ne sais pas vraiment. La dernière fois, ce n’était pas vraiment réussi, alors…

-Ça ira mieux cette fois.

-Vous allez inviter Miya Atsumu ?

_Lourd silence._

-Non.

-Bon… Je vais y réfléchir, mais je pense revenir, alors. Merci, Daichi-san !

-Pas de problème, Hinata. Tu nous manques, à tous.

_Léger rire à l’autre bout du fil._

-A vendredi.

_Il raccroche. Tous se regardent, hochent la tête._

-J’espère qu’il ne viendra pas pour se faire briser le cœur…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert : bien sûr que si.


	34. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et 2/2 !

_Osamu et Atsumu, à table, en train de jouer aux cartes._

-‘Tsumu, je vois que tu caches des cartes dans ta manche.

-N’importe quoi, ‘Samu.

-J’arrête de jouer, si c’est ça.

-Ça revient à faire forfait, et reconnaître que j’ai gagné.

-Je reconnais que t’as triché, surtout.

_Osamu jette ses cartes et se lève._

-On ne peut jamais jouer, avec toi.

-Je vais appeler Tobio, lui voudra bien jouer avec moi.

-Jouer à quoi ? Dit comme ça…

-Ah, ça...

_Sourire malicieux._

-Je pense que les choses sont en bonne voie, ‘Samu. J’essaierai de l’embrasser, ce week-end.

-Tu planifies même ça ? T’as vraiment pas de cœur, ‘Tsumu. On dirait une stratégie, juste comme pour le volley, sauf que celle-là va briser un couple.

-Et en former un nouveau !

-Parce que tu penses qu’après l’avoir séduit aussi vicieusement, vous avez une chance ?

_Atsumu s’étire._

-Pourquoi pas ? Je me sens bien, avec lui. Il est gentil, poli, facile à embêter.

-Et toi tu es un salaud sans morale. Dans un sens, vous êtes complémentaires.

_Osamu sort une briquette de jus de fruit du frigo, plante la paille et commence à boire._

-Ce serait quand même plus propre de le draguer une fois qu’il aura rompu avec Hinata.

-C’est tout l’avantage des salauds sans morale, comme tu dis. Regarde, tu vois ; Oikawa va sûrement se mettre sur le coup aussi, dès que Tobio aura annoncé avoir rompu, ce qui, de mon point de vue, n’est qu’une question de jours. Sauf que j’aurai déjà une longueur d’avance sur lui. Simplement parce que lui a des principes, et que je n’en ai pas. Et en conséquence, moi, j’aurai Tobio, et pas lui. C’est la vie, ‘Samu.

 -Des fois, je ne sais pas si je dois admirer t’admirer pour ton génie, ou te mépriser pour ce que tu en fais.

-Les deux me flattent.

_Atsumu sourit, ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds._

-Vivement qu’ils rompent… Ce n’est presque pas drôle de n’avoir qu’un gars absent pour rival.

_Osamu hausse les épaules, jette la briquette vide à la poubelle._

-Et tu tiendras tête à un rival comme Oikawa ?

-Comme j’ai dit, j’ai de l’avance sur lui. 

-Il est quand même largement plus beau que toi.

-… On est jumeaux, ‘Samu. Tu viens de te rabaisser tout seul !

_Atsumu part dans un fou rire. Osamu secoue la tête, ne dissimule pas son sourire. Ils continuent de se taquiner, et le sujet initial est éclipsé._


	35. Chambre 223

_Tobio, en pyjama, seul dans sa chambre. Il est sur son téléphone. File de messages._

**Hinata**  : « Tu me manques »

 **Kageyama**  : « Tu me manques aussi »

 **Hinata**  : « C’est sincère ? »

 **Kageyama**  : « Bien sûr que ça l’est »

_Il soupire, pose son téléphone de côté un instant, patiente, son ballon dans les mains. Plusieurs minutes immobiles. Il finit par le reprendre. Hinata a vu le message, et n’a pas répondu._

**Kageyama**  : « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose

_Il secoue la tête, efface le message, réessaie._

**Kageyama**  : « On devrait peut-être faire un break

_Il efface la fin de la phrase._

**Kageyama**  : « On devrait peut-être parler

_Encore effacé._

**Kageyama**  : « Bonne nuit. Je t’aime »

 **Hinata**  : « Bonne nuit. Moi aussi »

_Tobio soupire, se glisse sous ses couvertures. Téléphone branché. Bip d’alerte message. Il déverrouille son écran._

**Miya A.** : « Tu dors ? »

 **Kageyama :** « Pas encore »

 **Miya A.**  : « Merci de m’avoir prêté un T-shirt pour l’entraînement  aujourd’hui »

 **Kageyama** : « De rien »

 **Miya A. :** « Tu veux venir jouer aux cartes ? On peut faire un tarot à trois »

 **Kageyama :** « Tu vas encore tricher »

 **Miya A.**  : « Tu commences à bien me connaître :p »

 **Kageyama :** « Désolé. Il est trop tard, je vais dormir »

 **Miya A. :** « Demain ? »

 **Kageyama :** « Peut-être »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

 **Miya A.**  : « J’ai acheté des briquettes de lait exprès »

 **Miya A.**  : « Allez, bonne nuit Tobio ! A demain »

 **Kageyama** : « Merci. Bonne nuit et à demain »

_Il laisse son écran allumé quelques minutes encore, au cas où Miya répondrait. Puis il l’éteint et se recouche. Il a l’air serein._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela s'appelle une transition *sourire ironique*


	36. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tatatatam....

_Tout le monde, sauf les jumeaux et Kageyama. Hinata est assis entre Suga et Kenma. Daichi :_

-J’ai dit à Kageyama de venir seul. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_En effet, on tape à la porte. Tobio, seul. Son regard parcourt l’assemblée, s’arrête sur Hinata._

-Shouyou !? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Surprise ! Ça te fait plaisir que je sois là ?

-Evidemment !

_Ils s’étreignent, s’embrassent, les autres détournent les yeux._

-Tu peux remercier Daichi ! C’est lui qui m’a invité !

-Sawamura-san, merci !

-Oh, c’est de la part de tout le monde ! C’est Oikawa et Kuroo qui nous accueillent !

-C’est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi on ne fait jamais de fêtes dans la 201 ?

-Parce que c’est plus grand ici ?

_Hinata tire Kageyama à côté de lui sur le canapé. Oikawa :_

-Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Miya, Tobio-chan ? Quel exploit.

_Kuroo lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Kageyama fronce les sourcils, Hinata cesse de sourire. Tendou, rapidement :_

-Parce que sa priorité, c’est Hinata ! Et c’est tout à fait normal ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, les garçons ?

-Ça fait un peu moins d’un an.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que ça faisait plus ! Nous, avec Wakatoshi, ça fait déjà deux ans ! Et Suga et Daichi, dans ces eaux-là aussi, non ?

-C’est ça.

-Oikawa, par contre…

-La ferme, Tendou.

-Quant à Kuroo, eh bien, on attend toujours, hein Kenma ?

_Kuroo, sèchement, alors que Kenma baisse les yeux :_

-Ouais, la ferme, Tendou.

_Quelques rires peu convaincus. Hinata fixe Kageyama. Soudain, on frappe à la porte, silence total. Daichi, bas :_

-On leur avait dit de ne pas venir, je crois ?

_Kuroo, intrigué :_

-Je leur ouvre ?

-Pas besoin des parasites, merci.

-T’inquiète. Je vais leur dire clairement, voilà tout.

-Go, Kuroo-chan !

_Kuroo ouvre. Atsumu, seul._

-Eh bien, eh bien ? On fait une petite réception privée ?

-Très privée, oui.

-Ne t’en fais pas, je ne viens pas m’incruster. Tu peux dire à Tobio ( _il hausse légèrement la voix_ ) que son T-shirt est encore chez moi. Il peut le récupérer tout à l’heure ou demain, s’il veut.

-Je lui dirai, merci, bonne soirée.

_Kuroo referme la porte sans attendre. Atmosphère figée dans la pièce. Hinata, froid, à un Tobio mortifié :_

-Un T-shirt ?

-Celui que je lui ai prêté pour l’entraînement, mardi !

-Bien sûr.

-Mais –Shouyou !

_Suga, coupant court à la dispute :_

-Allez, allez, ce n’est rien. Il venait juste pour faire des histoires, ne lui donnez pas raison.

-Désolé, Suga-san. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire provoquer.

-Hinata…

-Je vais aller lui parler, si c’est comme ça.

_Oikawa, négligent :_

-Vas-y donc.

_Daichi, en réaction :_

-Hors de question ! Hinata, tout ce qu’Atsumu va faire, c’est t’embrouiller et déformer la vérité. Il n’y a rien entre Kageyama et lui ! N’est-ce pas, Kageyama ?

-Rien du tout, Shouyou, je te le jure !

_Hinata croise les bras._

-J’ai l’impression que cette invitation n’était qu’une mauvaise blague, Daichi-san.

_Oikawa :_

-Il fallait que tu voies ça par toi-même.

_Tout le monde, y compris Kageyama, lui jette un regard outré. Hinata semble au bord des larmes._

-Donc c’est tout ? Un mois loin de moi, et tu cherches déjà ailleurs ?

-Je ne cherche rien du tout !

-Tu te laisses faire, en tout cas !

-Hinata, ce n’est pas le moment-

-Ça m’écœure d’apprendre tout ça-

_Kageyama, criant :_

-Hinata, arrête !

-Je ne dors pas avec toi ce soir, Tobio.

_Silence choqué. Hinata essuie ses yeux, se retourne vers l’assemblée muette._

-Désolé de vous avoir imposé cette scène. Suga-san, Daichi-san… Je… Je peux dormir chez vous ?

_Tobio, anéanti, garde le silence. Suga, d’une voix sans timbre :_

-Bien sûr, Hinata. 

-On peut y aller, s’il te plaît… ?

_Hinata jette un regard à Kageyama, se hâte vers la porte. Suga et Daichi le suivent, Kenma aussi, bizarrement. Ils sortent. Kuroo se lève, passe un bras autour des épaules d’un Tobio blême, l’attire sur le canapé entre Oikawa et lui._

-Ça va aller, mon gars ?

-Je… J’en sais rien…

_Il lève un regard perdu sur Oikawa._

-Je… Je me suis fait plaquer, là ?

_Oikawa, haussant les épaules._

-C’est rien. Tu peux trouver mieux.

_Tendou hausse les sourcils. Kuroo, indigné :_

-Oikawa, tu crois que c’est le moment ?

-Quoi ? C’est vrai, n- ouch !

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Kageyama. Tu t’expliqueras avec Hinata demain, mais ne t’inquiète pas, il est avec Suga et Daichi.

-Oui. Merci, Kuroo-san. Je vais y aller…

-On va le raccompagner, hein, ‘Toshi ?

-Oui. Si tu es d’accord, Kageyama.

-Oui, merci, Ushijima-san…

_Ils sortent, seuls les locataires restent. Kuroo, agressif :_

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TATATATAAAAM !!!


	37. Chambre 201

_La porte s’ouvre, la lumière s’allume. Suga, Hinata, Kenma et Daichi entrent. Les premiers s’asseyent autour de la table alors que Daichi s’affaire à préparer le clic-clac pour Hinata._

-Hinata… Ça va ?

-Shouyou, tu trembles.

-Ça va. Je suis juste… déçu et en colère. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

_Suga commence à préparer du thé, sort des tasses._

-J’avais bien vu qu’il était distant par messages… Qu’il parlait souvent de Miya… Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jusque-là.

_Kenma lui tend un mouchoir._

-C’est… C’est vraiment ça ? Ils flirtent ?

_Daichi, dans un soupir :_

-Je pense que c’est le bon terme. Ils sont toujours ensemble. On les a prévenus, tous les deux, on te l’a déjà dit. Mais que veux-tu… Même Ushijima, même Oikawa ont essayé d’intervenir, sans succès.

-Alors c’est fini ? Il ne voit plus que Miya ? Au point que c’est à vous de m’inviter ici pour lui rappeler mon existence ? Tu crois que c’est normal ? Hein, Suga ? Kenma ?

_Les deux hochent la tête en signe de dénégation. Hinata renifle._

-Je ne suis pas quoi faire. Je suis trop loin, et vous avez tout essayé. Les messages, ce n’est pas ça. Ça ne va pas le faire du tout.  On ne peut plus continuer.

-Hinata ! Il reste de l’espoir…

-Et où, Suga-san ?

-Tout le monde est derrière vous, pour vous soutenir !

-Et ça sert à quoi, si Tobio ne vous écoute pas ? Quelles chances j’ai face à Miya Atsumu, exactement ?

_Grimace de douleur alors qu’il boit son thé._

-J’ai horreur de cette résidence. Elle est… close sur elle-même.

_Kenma hoche la tête._

-Je ressens la même chose.

-Merci, Kenma…

-Et voilà, Hinata ! Ton lit est prêt ! Il n’attend plus que toi !

_Kenma :_

-Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit à tous. Envoie-moi un message si jamais ça ne va pas, Shouyou.

-Merci. Rentre bien, Kenma.

_Il sort. Hinata grimpe dans le clic-clac._

-Ça va aller pour cette nuit, Hinata ?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolé d’avoir ruiné la soirée…

-Ce n’est rien. Ce sera peut-être l’électrochoc décisif.

-L’électrochoc de quoi ?

_Epuisé :_

-On ne peut pas lutter contre la distance. Demain, je dirai à Kageyama que je veux tout arrêter.

-Hina-

-S’il te plaît. ( _Voix_ _humide_ ) Je le laisse à Miya. C’est bon, il a gagné.

_Daichi et Suga échangent un regard abattu._

-On te laisse dormir, alors, ça te fera du bien. C’est… C’est nous qui sommes désolés pour le fiasco de ce soir.

-Ce n’est rien. Merci de m’avoir ouvert les yeux.

_Le couple passe dans leur chambre. Murmures :_

-Ce n’était pas ce que j’attendais… Pas du tout.

-Maintenant… Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

_Ils se couchent. Dans l’appartement obscur, le son de sanglots étouffés._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre tristoune...


	38. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...suivi par un chapitre un peu plus léger !

_Ushijima au plan de travail, en train de cuisiner. Tendou, assis à la table, joue sur son téléphone._

-Hinata est reparti, tu crois, ‘Toshi ?

-Sûrement. Il n’avait pas de raison de rester.

-Ce qui s’est encore passé, vendredi… Ça me rend mal pour lui.

-Moi aussi. Hinata Shouyou… ne méritait pas ça.

_Tendou pose son téléphone, croises ses mains derrière sa tête._

-Et maintenant ? Kageyama est libre comme l’air. Parce que s’ils ne rompent pas, j’avoue que je ne comprends pas.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu’il va falloir préparer beaucoup de pop-corn, ‘Toshi.

-Nous n’avons pas de maïs.

-Non, mais… Je veux dire, le drama arrive !

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, maintenant, ça va être une guérilla au sein même de la résidence. Entre Oikawa et Miya.

-Pour avoir Kageyama ?

-Précisément. Tu te souviens ? Je te l’avais dit dès le début de l’année.

_Ushijima, presque tendrement :_

-Je reconnais bien là mon Guess Monster.

_Tendou rougit perceptiblement._

-Ceci dit, j’avoue avoir un doute sur le vainqueur final.

-Oikawa.

-Oui, mais tu dis _toujours_ Oikawa, ‘Toshi.

-Non. Kageyama regarde Oikawa d’une manière très spéciale.

-Tu as été observateur, hmm ? D’accord, tu marques un point. Mais je pense que c’est davantage quelque chose comme de l’admiration que de l’amour à proprement parler. Miya… C’est autre chose qu’il a construit avec Kageyama. Il y a de la confiance entre eux.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il peut faire confiance à Miya Atsumu.

_Tendou hausse les épaules._

-Miya… J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quand même quelque chose de… Comment dire ?

-Hypocrite ?

-Non, au contraire. Il y a quelque chose d’authentique en lui. Je suis sûr que Kageyama y est sensible.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

_Soudain rêveur :_

-Je crois que Miya est sincèrement amoureux.

_Grognement d’Ushijima._

-Ouais, je sais, je sais, ‘Toshi. Maintenant, tout dépendra des choix de Kageyama. Et nous allons suivre cela de très près.

_Tendou sursaute quand Ushijima pose la poêle devant lui._

-Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis aussi du côté d’Oikawa. Ça lui fera du bien, de se poser un peu. Ça fait combien de temps qu’il n’a rien eu de sérieux ?

-Ce n’était déjà pas sérieux d’aller à Aoba au lieu de Shiratorizawa, si tu veux mon avis.

_Tendou éclate de rire :_

-Je parlais sentiments, mais si tu veux ! J’avais oublié que tu ne t’en étais jamais remis !

_Ushijima affecte une expression fermée, mais Tendou perçoit le sourire refoulé. Ils passent à autre chose._

 


	39. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmation de la chose ;D

_La pièce est ensoleillée. Soleil déclinant de fin d’après-midi. Daichi est en train de lire, allongé dans le canapé. La porte s’ouvre : Suga, des sacs plastiques dans les mains._

-Ouf ! Ce que je déteste le plus dans le lundi soir, c’est qu’il faut remplir le frigo !

-Attends, je vais t’aider à ranger.

_Il se lève, s’accroupit à côté de Suga, l’embrasse. Froissement des sacs plastiques, roulement métallique des conserves._

-Bien ! Voilà ! On peut attaquer cette semaine avec la certitude d’avoir le ventre plein !

-C’est déjà ça.

_On toque à la porte, réponse affirmative. Tobio, yeux noirs, teint pâle._

-Oh, Kageyama ! Tu as une tête affreuse !

-… Merci, Suga-san…

-Viens t’asseoir.

-Désolé de venir si tôt. J’ai vu que vous étiez rentrés…

-Oui, ce matin ! On a fini les cours il y a une heure.

_Sourires de façade. Tension sous-jacente, que rompt Kageyama :_

-C’est fini, avec Hinata.

_Silence de mort. Lents hochements de têtes abattus._

-Nous… Nous nous y attendions. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Comme je peux. Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment…

_Il pose sa tête dans ses mains._

-Je devrais en vouloir à Atsumu, mais…

_Regard d’alerte entre Suga et Daichi._

-… Mais il m’aide beaucoup quand même… Y compris à surmonter la rupture.

-Ecoute, Kageyama, je ne sais pas si c’est très… _sain_ de laisser Miya si proche de toi après ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je suis d’accord avec Daichi. Nous sommes là aussi, dès que tu as besoin.

_Kageyama plisse les yeux._

-Pourquoi vous n’aimez pas Atsumu ?

-Tu l’appelles Atsumu, maintenant ?

-Ce n’est pas qu’on ne l’aime pas ! Simplement, il a en partie causé la rupture, et…

-Attendez, c’est Hinata qui a piqué sa crise. J’ai dit toute la vérité, et il ne m’a pas cru. C’est bien qu’il n’avait pas confiance en moi depuis le début, non ?

-C’est _Atsumu_ qui t’as mis ça en tête ?

_Kageyama soupire._

-Excusez-moi. Je suis un peu perdu, en ce moment. Je pense que j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour encaisser. Hinata et moi… ( _Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il bat des cils_ ) C’était depuis la seconde. Vous le savez bien.

_Suga lui pose une main sur l’épaule._

-Tu sais qu’on est là pour toi. Pour l’instant, je pense que le mieux, c’est de prendre du recul sur la situation. La rupture est trop fraîche pour penser tout de suite à se remettre en couple.

-Je n’y pense pas…

_Il se relève, se dirige lentement vers la porte._

-Désolé pour l’intrusion.

-C’est quand tu veux, Kageyama. Sans hésitation.

-Merci beaucoup.

_Il s’incline et sort. Suga et Daichi gardent le silence un long moment._

-Daichi… Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment l’éloigner de Miya ?

-On a déjà essayé, de toute façon…

-Non, je veux dire. Est-ce qu’on a le droit ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Suga hésite, penche la tête._

-S’ils ont des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, en quoi ça nous concerne ? Peut-être qu’on n’a pas à se mêler de tout ça, et qu’ils peuvent être heureux ensemble. Si on n’apprécie pas Miya… Est-ce que ce n’est pas juste parce qu’Oikawa ne l’aime pas, tout simplement, et qu’on est plus proche de lui ?

-La manière dont ça se fait n’est pas bonne, Suga. Miya a fait rompre Kageyama pour se l’accaparer, et a fait souffrir Hinata.

-Oui… Tu as raison…

_Bas, dans un souffle :_

-N’empêche…


	40. Chambre 212

_Atsumu, allongé dans son lit, sur son téléphone. Il relit les messages du week-end._

**Kageyama**  : « C’est terminé avec Hinata. Il m’a quitté hier. »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je suis vraiment désolé, Tobio »

 **Kageyama**  : « Ce n’est rien, ce n’est pas de ta faute »

 **Miya A.**  : « Dis-moi si tu as besoin de soutien »

 **Kageyama**  : « Je ne sais pas »

 _Il fait descendre la suite d’une longue conversation, puis éteint son téléphone, satisfait. Il met ses écouteurs, roule sur le dos ; agite vaguement la tête au rythme de la musique. On tambourine tout à coup contre la porte, il sursaute, ôte un écouteur_  :

-Quoi !? Tu veux casser la porte, ‘Samu ?

-T’as de la visite ! Ecoute, un peu !

-Ah, c’est Tobio ?

_La porte s’ouvre, Oikawa apparaît._

-Ah, non. Bonjour, capitaine.

-Je peux te parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr. Je t’en prie, assieds-toi.

_Oikawa s’assied sur la chaise de bureau. Sourcils froncés, moue mécontente._

-Je suppose que tu as appris la nouvelle.

-Ah, pour Tobio ? C’est malheureux, hein ?

-C’est regrettable, oui.

_Miya éclate de rire._

-Honnêtement ? Tu es aussi ravi que moi.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, s’il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi ? On sait tous les deux ce qu’on veut.

-Quoi donc, selon toi ?

-Allons. Kageyama Tobio, bien sûr.

_Une aura dangereuse semble émaner d’Oikawa. Miya, insensible :_

-Je te l’avais dit, déjà il y a plusieurs semaines. Je compte bien me le faire.

-Arrête ça, Miya.

-Maintenant, le sale boulot est fait, et je l’ai fait tout seul. Tobio est célibataire grâce à moi ! Et tu comptes bien profiter de la situation alors que tout le blâme retombe sur moi, n’est-ce pas ?

_Atsumu sourit._

-Alors, Oikawa, que le meilleur gagne ?

_Les yeux d’Oikawa brillent. Sourire menaçant._

-Je connais Tobio par cœur. Tu n’as aucune chance.

_Atsumu, sourire identique :_

-C’est ce qu’on verra.

 

 


	41. Chambre 237

_Kuroo et Kenma, assis dans le canapé, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo._

-Kuroo ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m’invites seulement quand Oikawa n’est pas là ?

_Pouffement de rire._

-Il va revenir, ne t’inquiète pas. Il allait juste dire deux mots à Miya.

-Ah…

_Kenma pose la manette. Léger sourire._

-C’est bien aussi de n’être qu’à deux, parfois.

_Kuroo, surpris :_

-Ah ? Vraiment, tu trouves ?

-Oui… C’est plus facile pour dire certaines choses, tu ne crois pas ?

-S…Si…

_Kenma ne se départit pas de son sourire._

-Tendou a dit que tu m’attendais, vendredi.

_Kuroo, nerveux à l’extrême :_

-Ah, il a dit ça ? Et tu étais où ?

_Rire à peine perceptible :_

-Non, pas dans ce sens-là.

-Ah…

-C’est vraiment moi que tu attends, Kuroo ? Tu en es sûr ?

-J’en suis sûr.

_Kenma lui effleure la joue._

-Il n’y a plus besoin d’attendre… Je suis déjà là.

_Une seconde d’immobilité, puis Kuroo se penche lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kenma. Le baiser dure plusieurs secondes. Yeux fermés jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’écartent._

-Kenma… Je-

_La porte claque, ils sursautent._

-Les gars ? Faut que je vous di-oh ! P-Pardon !

_Oikawa s’arrête net, rougit._

-Je repars ! Faites comme si je n’étais jamais rentré !

-Non, non, je vais y aller.

-Mais, Kenma… ?

-Je reviendrai, Kuroo. Ne t’en fais pas.

_Il s’éclipse. Kuroo est rêveur._

-Alors… Ça y est ?                           

-Je crois bien que oui ! On s’est embrassés !

-Félicitations. Euh… Désolé d’être rentré au mauvais moment.

-Ce n’est rien ! Il doit revenir jeudi. Et toi, alors ? Tu as étripé Miya ?

-Pas cette fois.

-J’attends de voir ça.

_Soupir._

-Il m’a relancé pour ce stupide défi.

-Quoi, séduire Kageyama ?

-Oui, ça.

-Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? Fonce, plus rien ne te retient.

_Hésitation._

-C’est vrai que maintenant qu’il est célibataire… C’est tentant…

-Tu ne perds rien à essayer. Au mieux, tu gagnes un petit-ami et tu ridiculises Miya.

-Encore plus tentant.

-Allez, tu ne crois pas qu’il est temps de reconnaître que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

_Moue._

-D’accord. Je le reconnais. Voir Miya s’approcher de Tobio, ça me révolte. C’est mon rival, c’est mon cadet, et… et je ne supporte pas qu’on s’approche de lui.

-Possessif, huh ?

-Juste un peu.

-Ben ça ! Eh, mon gars ! Dans quelques semaines au plus, on est tous les deux en couple ! Ce n’est pas beau, ça ?

_Oikawa, souriant doucement :_

-Ça l’est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pour le "Ce n'est pas beau ça?" de Kuroo, j'avoue avoir été fortement influencée par un cri qu'on fait dans mon équipe après une attaque puissante et qui marque : "eh c'est pas beau, ça?" "ah si, c'est beau, çaaaa!"


	42. Chambre 223

_Tobio, assis à table en train de travailler. Attention déclinante. Il joue avec son crayon, lève souvent les yeux. On frappe, il se hâte d’ouvrir._

-Salut, Atsumu.

-Hey, Tobio. Comment ça va ?

-Ça peut aller, et toi ?

-Tout va bien pour moi. Je passais simplement prendre des nouvelles.

_Il entre, s’assied ; Tobio lui sert à boire, s’assied en face de lui._

-Alors, pas de nouvelles d’Hinata ?

-Non, il a dit que c’était trop tôt. Qu’on pourrait sûrement redevenir amis, mais qu’il faudrait du temps…

-C’est déjà ça.

_Tobio hoche la tête, l’air contrarié malgré un sourire de circonstance._

-Et toi, alors ? Tu te sens prêt à tourner la page ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Honnêtement, même avant que la rupture soit officielle… J’y pensais déjà un peu… Qu’avec la distance, ce n’était pas comme avant.

-Ah, c’est normal. Mais il valait mieux casser tout de suite que de sombrer dans une relation malsaine, non ?

-Si, c’est vrai…

_Atsumu sourit, lui tapote l’épaule avec affection._

-Tu es mieux comme ça, prêt à aller de l’avant. Tu es un garçon qui va toujours de l’avant, Tobio, dans tous les domaines. Je suis sûr que tu t’en sortiras très vite.

_Avec un clin d’œil :_

-On va très vite te retrouver quelqu’un.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si c’est ce qui m’intéresse vraiment en ce moment…

-Mais si ! Allez ! Dis-moi, tu as un genre ?

-Je n’en sais rien…

_Miya se penche en avant, enthousiaste._

-Plutôt blond, brun ?

-Hinata était roux…

-Oui, mais bon, je suppose que tu n’envisages pas de ne sortir qu’avec des roux ! C’est quand même super exclusif !

-Non, bien sûr ! Mais honnêtement, je n’en ai aucune idée !

-Ce n’est pas drôle…

_Tobio semble essayer de faire un effort._

-Un joueur de volley, ce serait déjà bien. C’est… c’est un point commun important pour moi.

-Bon, ça restreint déjà ! C’est une bonne chose ! Un autre passeur, ça te plairait ?

_Un éclair passe dans les yeux de Tobio._

-Pourquoi pas ? Ceci dit, je ne suis pas exigent.

-Un joueur de haut niveau, en tout cas ?

-De préférence.

-Pas trop loin, je suppose, après ce qui vient de se passer.

-Oui…

-Eh bien, tu peux trouver ton bonheur dans cette résidence, je crois bien !

-Je ne sais pas si… Tout de suite… ?

_Miya pose sa main sur la sienne et sourit :_

-Quand tu veux.

_Tobio reste interdit._

-Miy-

-Atsumu.

-Atsumu… Je…

_Miya lève sa main à nouveau, et place son index sur les lèvres de Tobio pour l’empêcher de parler._

-Je sais que c’est tôt, mais je veux que tu saches…

_Il se projette vers l’avant, saisit le visage de Tobio entre ses deux mains, l’embrasse sur la bouche ; puis se recule, se lève :_

-… Que tu auras toujours ta chance avec moi.

_Il sort. Tobio demeure immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Presque par réflexe, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATSUMU EST PASSE EN MODE ATTAQUE, JE REPETE-  
> bon, c'était brutal. Mais les choses vont se précipiter, surtout pour Oikawa qui criait déjà victoire au chapitre précédent...   
> Qu'en est-il de Tobio... Oh, qui sait ? Il a l'air plutôt paum- perturbé, mais quels sont donc ses réels sentiments ?
> 
> Pour vous donner d'autres nouvelles, BONNE NOUVELLE ! J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre de la partie II de Memento (que je publierai à la suite ici ; je ferai un 2ème livre sur Wattpad). Et c'est un chapitre sacrément costaud, et même presqu'inhabituel, mais que mes pré-lecteurs ont 100% validé donc je pars assez confiante ! J'ai hâte de vous le soumettre et je compte immédiatement poursuivre l'écriture pour avoir le plus de matière possible avant de reprendre la publication fin août/début septembre ;)


	43. Chambre 212

_Osamu, seul, allongé dans le canapé. Il écoute de la musique. Claquement de porte ; son frère, rayonnant._

-‘Samu !

_Atsumu se laisse tomber dans le canapé, sur les jambes de son frère. Cri de douleur exagéré._

-T’es gros, bouge !

-C’est toi qui es fragile !

_Ils se poussent. Finalement, ils se retrouvent assis côte à côte. Atsumu sourit jusqu’aux oreilles._

-Je n’aime pas cette tête, ‘Tsumu. Ça veut dire que tu as fait une connerie.

-J’ai embrassé Tobio !

-C’est bien ce que je disais…

-En quoi c’est une connerie !?

_Osamu lève les yeux au ciel._

-Il a rompu il y a cinq jours, mais aucun problème pour toi, ‘Tsumu.

-Ça ne m’aurait pas non plus posé problème de le faire pendant qu’ils étaient ensemble, pour tout dire.

-Bref. Il a apprécié ?

-Je n’en sais rien, mais j’espère bien que oui.

-Euh-

-C’était rapide, d’accord ?

-J’espère pour toi que tu n’es pas rapide partout…

_Atsumu le frappe sur l’épaule. Osamu, plus sérieux :_

-Donc ça y est, le mécanisme est enclenché ? Tu vas le faire tomber amoureux de toi, et ensuite, quand tu te seras lassé, tu vas le laisser tomber et trouver un autre jouet ?

-C’est comme ça que tu me vois, ‘Samu ?

-Je te vois tel que tu es, ‘Tsumu.

_Atsumu, se départissant pour une fois de son sourire :_

-Non, sérieusement, Osamu, je dois te dire…

-Chut. Je ne veux pas t’entendre dire des trucs solennels.

-Tobio, pour moi…

-Arrête ça. Je le sais, idiot.

_Sourire timide._

-Et si je peux vraiment...

-Alors je vous souhaite d’être heureux. Voilà. C’est tout, stop. Reviens au connard de service qui me sert de frère.

-Oui, hem. Euh… M-Merci. Ceci dit, ‘Samu, toi, t’es toujours un misérable célibataire. Y’avait pas cette fille, dans ta classe… ?

-Ça n’a pas marché.

-Elle était trop belle pour toi, de toute façon.

-Pour toi aussi, du coup.

-Quoi !

_Atsumu s’empare d’un coussin, lui donne un coup. Une bagarre fraternelle commence. Les plumes et les rires s’envolent ensemble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "right in the kokoro"


	44. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapitre aujourd'hui!

_Oikawa, seul devant la télé. Porte qui claque. Kuroo, bien habillé, presque coiffé :_

-Oikawa ! Ah, t’es là !

-Où veux-tu que je sois, exactement ? Et –euh, tu vas quelque part ?

-Non, mais toi, oui !

-Quoi ?

_Kuroo s’assied à côté de lui. Nerveux, joue avec ses doigts._

-Ecoute, j’ai… j’ai invité Kenma à venir manger ce soir.

-Ah, c’est super ! Je resterai dans ma chambre, si tu veux.

-Non, en fait euh… Sans vouloir te vexer, ça risque d’être un peu dysphorique de voir un gars passer pour aller aux toilettes pendant qu’on se roule une pelle, tu vois ?

-Ce qui me choque le plus dans ce que tu dis, c’est que tu connaisses le mot dysphorique.

_Demi-sourire, toujours nerveux._

-Non, mais… On ne sait pas comment ça va tourner…

-Tourner, hein…

-Arrête ça ! ( _rire étouffé_ ) Je suis désolé de te le demander comme ça, mais…

-Tu me mets à la porte ? C’est ça, Kuroo-chan ?

-Bah…

-Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ?

_Kuroo hausse un sourcil, Oikawa lève les mains :_

-C’était une blague. Bon, eh bien, je vais aller errer dans les couloirs de la résidence tel une âme en peine.

-Promis, je te revaudrai ça.

-Tu peux faire la vaisselle une semaine, j’accepte aussi.

-Je suis preneur.

_Ils se tapent dans la main. Oikawa se lève, s’étire :_

-Je vais aller faire un tour chez Tobio.

_Kuroo sourit de travers :_

-Maximiser le taux de contact, hein ?

_Sourire en retour :_

-Exactement.


	45. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et le moment que tout le monde attend : Oikawa entame un rapprochement *public en délire, joues striées de larme de joies, banderoles "oikage", cris hystériques*

_Tobio, seul dans sa chambre, pensif. Il est face à la fenêtre, son ballon dans les mains. Bruit entêtant de gouttes d'eau tombant à la file dans l'évier. On frappe à la porte, il n'entend pas tout de suite. Coups plus fermes._

-Oui ?

_Oikawa, l'air hésitant._

-Salut, Tobio-chan. Je te dérange ?

-Oh, salut, Oikawa-san. Non, non, je n'avais rien à faire, de toute façon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Oikawa hausse les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise._

-Ah, eh bien Kuroo vient de me mettre à la porte?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ( _il sourit plaisamment_ ). Il a juste besoin d'espace pour pouvoir accueillir Kenma. Il préfère que je ne sois pas dans le passage pour pouvoir mettre en place les stratégies de drague finement mises au point par moi-même.

_Tobio reste imperméable devant la phrase à rallonge._

-Et du coup, j'ai décidé de venir faire un tour chez mon adorable cadet, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Non, pas de problème. Euh... Tu veux un truc à boire ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

_Ils s'asseyent à la table, prennent à boire. Silence paisible._

-Alors... Comment ça va, les cours ?

-Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux... Mais sans l'aide de Suga, ça irait sûrement pire.

_Gloussement._

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Tobio-chan.

-Tu trouves ?

-Pour les cours, en tout cas. Et le volley.

-J'espère quand même avoir progressé...

-Oui, bien sûr. A une vitesse... ( _Demi-soupir étouffé_ ) surprenante.

_Tobio baisse les yeux. Une goutte tombe à nouveau._

-Problème de robinet ?

-Ah, non...

_Il se lève, revisse fermement les têtes de robinet. Plus un bruit._

-Je n'ai pas dû les fermer assez, c'est tout.

-Oh? Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tobio-chan? On est distrait?

_Kageyama esquive. Oikawa plisse légèrement les yeux._

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien.

-Je te connais par cœur, Tobio.

-Je sais bien, Oikawa-san.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. C'est en rapport avec l'équipe?

-Non... Euh... Pas vraiment...

_Plissement accentué._

-C'est Miya Atsumu ?

_Rougissement traître._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? Tu veux que je lui dise de te laisser tranquille?

-Il ne m'embête pas...

-Si tu le dis.

_Oikawa gonfle les joues. Air légèrement agacé. Tobio en semble conscient._

-Et... Tu as toujours des nouvelles d'Iwaizumi-san?

_Expression adoucie._

-Toujours. Moins depuis quelques temps, mais on s'appelle toutes les semaines.

-Il va bien ?

-De ce que j'entends, oui. ( _Hésitation_ ) Il a une petite-amie.

-Ah... Je croyais que...

-Qu'on était ensemble?

_Tobio détourne les yeux, embarrassé._

-Non, on ne l'a jamais été.

-Et toi, du coup...

_Sourire indulgent._

-Oh, quelques amourettes par-ci par-là, rien de trop sérieux. J'ai... du mal à m'attacher aux gens nouveaux, tu vois?

-Euh... Non?

-Je veux dire, c'est plus facile pour moi de développer des sentiments quand je connais déjà la personne. Quand... Je la connais bien.

-Oh.

_Air vaguement perdu._

-C'est pareil pour toi, peut-être ? Je veux dire, tu connaissais Hinata de longue date avant de sortir officiellement avec lui.

-Oui, voilà.

_Soudain moqueur:_

-Du coup, je suis désolé si c'était Iwa-chan qui t'intéressait !

-Mais... Non!

-Je lui dirai ce soir au téléphone, ça va lui faire plaisir!

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Oikawa-san! S'il te plaît!

_Rire démoniaque._

-Je lui dirai! Je lui dirai!

-Non ! S'il te plaît !

_Oikawa se tient les côtes. Tobio est rouge vif._

-S'il te plaît, Oikawa-san!

-D'accord, d'accord. Je crois que Kindaichi est céli-

-Non plus!

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Tobio-chan. C'est un brave garçon. Mais peut-être que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans le viseur, puisque tu refuses avec tant d'engouement?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je viens de rompre...

-C'est vrai. Il faut être un monstre pour venir te parler d'amour maintenant.

_Tobio se mord les lèvres._

-Hmm? Qu'est-ce donc? Tu essaies d'être sensuel, là?

-Non !

_Soupir:_

-Ca fait beaucoup de "Non", tout ça. Puisque tu apprécies si peu -et à tort- ma compagnie, je vais te laisser, Tobio-chan. Ushijima sera sûrement plus accueillant. Enfin, jusqu’au moment où il prononcera « Shiratorizawa ».

-Désolé... Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

-C'est gentil.

_Oikawa sourit, mais se lève tout de même._

-Je repasserai peut-être plus tard.

-D'accord.

_Toussote, gêné:_

-Quand tu veux.

_Sourire, qui a quelque chose de tendre:_

-A plus tard, alors, Tobio-chan.

_Il sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooooors que dire ? Les sous-entendus volent au-dessus de la tête de Tobio comme de petits avions en papier. Néanmoins, on remarquera une petite référence tranquille à Memento (le rire démoniaque donné à Oikawa, même si on imagine aisément le même que quand il met Tobio par terre) eeeet qui a vu la référence interchapitres ? Tobio dit à Oikawa de revenir "quand [il] veut", phrase que lui avait déjà dite Miya "quand tu veux" pour leur relation. Conscience ou non ? Se dirige-t-on lentement mais sûrement vers un schéma de triangle amoureux organisé comme " Miya --> Tobio <\---> Oikawa " ? (schéma qu'on retrouve dans les tragédies classiques, mais je m'emballe)... Miya ne se laissera pas devancer si aisément après tout son travail !


	46. Chambre 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y voit un peu plus clair !

_Suga, en train de travailler. Studieux, penché sur sa feuille. On frappe, il relève la tête._

-Oui ? Ah, salut, Kageyama!

-Bonjour, Suga-san. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr! Fais comme chez toi!

_Tobio se glisse à l'intérieur, s'assied sur le canapé._

-Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non, non ! Au contraire, j'avais besoin d'une pause!

_Beau sourire._

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Euh... Sawamura n'est pas là?

-Ah, non ! Il est chez Kuroo.

_Hochement de tête._

-Je venais pour... parler.

-Pas de problème, je t'écoute. De quoi tu veux parler ?

-De tout. Je veux dire, je suis un peu perdu.

_Ton concerné:_

-Je peux comprendre. Explique-moi tout.

-J'ai... J'ai rompu avec Hinata samedi dernier, il y a tout pile une semaine, et... J'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre mes sentiments.

-Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Je veux dire... Déjà la semaine dernière, je sentais venir la rupture, presque!

-C'est toi qui voulais rompre? Et... pourquoi?

_Respiration précipitée._

-Avec la distance, c'était... Compliqué de rester par messages... Et puis... ( _Il fronce les sourcils, semble perturbé_ ) Atsumu...

-Miya t'a un peu embrouillé?

-Il est toujours agréable avec moi... Et je ne sais pas si... Si je n'ai pas un peu de sentiments pour lui.

_Suga hoche la tête. Sourire encourageant :_

-Eh bien? J'ai l'impression que Miya est aussi intéressé.

-Je sais. Il m'a embrassé.

-Ah bon?

-Mercredi... Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment reparlés depuis et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Eh bien tout simplement, lui dire que c'est réciproque. ( _Plus gravement_ ) L'important, c'est que tu sois heureux, Kageyama. Si ce qui te fait peur, c'est penser que cette relation fera naître des problèmes dans l'équipe -ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tout le monde acceptera ton choix.

-Merci, Suga-san. Mais... ( _Il déglutit_ ) Le problème, en fait... C’est surtout qu’il y a Oikawa-san.

-Comme je te dis, peu importe ce qu’il pense. Si tu as des sentiments pour Miya, et que Miya en a également, alors il ne fait pas hésiter.

-Non, ce n’est pas ça...

_Il cherche ses mots._

-Oikawa-san est passé me voir avant-hier, et on a discuté, et –c’était… bien. Et je ne sais pas trop si… Enfin…

-Si tu as aussi des sentiments pour lui ?

-Si c’est de l’admiration, comme depuis le collège, ou quelque chose de plus. C’est vrai qu’il est excellent… et _beau_ …

_Attendrissement sur le visage de Suga._

-Oikawa a toujours été là, tandis que Miya est arrivé tout à coup, c’est ça ?

-Voilà.

-Du coup, ça te perd un peu. C’est normal.

-Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Attendre ? Et voir comment ça évolue.

_Kageyama hoche la tête, l’air encore désorienté._

-Merci pour tout, Suga-san.

-C’est normal, Kageyama. Je suis toujours là pour mes cadets ( _clin d’œil amical_ ). Dès que tu as besoin.

-Oui, merci ! Et… s’il te plaît, ne dis pas aux autres que Miya m’a embrassé. C’est… Si tôt après Hinata…

-Je ne dirai rien, c’est promis.

_Sourire rassurant. Tobio semble légèrement apaisé._

-Merci encore.

_Il sort._


	47. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements vont se précipiter à une vitesse folle à partir de là !

_Tendou, seul, adossé au plan de travail. Une couverture sur le canapé, des écouteurs emmêlés sur la table. Un calendrier fixé au frigo par un aimant indique qu’on est lundi. La porte s’ouvre soudain ; Ushijima entre, un sac de sport sur l’épaule. Visage fermé._

-Yo, ‘Toshi ! Ça été ?

_Grognement inaudible. Sac jeté à terre._

-Eh ben ?

_Tendou écarquille les yeux. Ushijima se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Voix grave :_

-Non.

-Comment ça ?

_Il se lève, s’assied contre Ushijima._

-Oikawa s’est énervé sur Kageyama et Miya.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Fort.

-C’est rare qu’il s’énerve, pourtant, non ?

-Oui.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

-Ils parlaient trop.

_Tendou semble pensif._

-Et du coup ?

-Il leur a crié de se concentrer. Les qualifications pour les Nationales sont dans moins de deux semaines, il a eu raison.

-C’est juste pour ça ?

-Miya Atsumu rigolait. Ça ne lui a pas plu.

-Et Kageyama ? C’est rare qu’on lui reproche quelque chose, non ?

-Miya lui parlait. Kageyama ne faisait qu’écouter. Je crois que Miya lui tenait le bras, aussi.

-Ah, ça a dû taper sur les nerfs d’Oikawa.

_Profonde inspiration :_

-Oikawa a dit à Miya qu’il perturbait l’entraînement, et de lâcher Kageyama, qu’on devait tous être concentrés. Il a reproché à Kageyama de se laisser distraire et lui a dit de se dégager et d’aller s’entraîner de l’autre côté du gymnase. Miya souriait, alors ça a empiré.

-Miya se fiche bien de lui, non ?

_Ushijima se renfrogne._

-Il ne devrait pas.

-Miya et Oikawa se disputent Kageyama, ‘Toshi, c’est ce qu’on se dit depuis le début. Forcément, le gymnase devient un champ de bataille, non ? Je devrais aller assister à quelques entraînements, ça devrait être distrayant.

-Ce n’était pas drôle, Satori. Je n’ai pas aimé.

-Je me doute. Mais les choses vont probablement évoluer. Kageyama devra bien choisir un jour, et l’un ou l’autre rival s’effacera.

_Ushijima hoche la tête, les mâchoires encore contractées, mais le regard légèrement adouci. Il se relève, passe dans une pièce adjacente._

-Je vais me doucher.

_Tendou sourit malicieusement._

-J’arrive.


	48. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... J'ai vaguement hésité à écrire un nouveau chapitre de transition entre le précédent et celui-là, parce que comme j'ai dû, hum, rusher cette fic, j'ai eu peur que le passage entre ces deux chapitres soit un peu abrupt. Puis j'ai décidé de laisser comme tel, mais de préciser tout de même: il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis le chapitre précédent, de lundi à vendredi ; pendant cette semaine il faut imaginer qu'Oikawa n'a pas vraiment reparlé à Tobio (et encore moins à Miya), fâché de les voir toujours ensemble et que Tobio reste si passif à ses avances. De son côté, on peut aisément imaginer que Miya a fait du chemin dans sa stratégie de séduction...

 

_Kuroo, Oikawa, tous les deux assis devant la télé. Sur la table basse, des verres et des canettes, des biscuits apéritifs intacts. Quelques chaises et coussins au sol ; soirée du vendredi. Kuroo, négligemment :_

-Tu as invité Miya et Kageyama ?

-Oui. Tout le monde.

-Je ne pensais pas.

-Ils se sont excusés tous les deux, depuis lundi, tu sais. Je suppose que quelqu’un a fait la morale à Atsumu, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’air de regretter beaucoup. Tobio était sincère, ça me rassure.

-Miya a fait exprès de te pousser à bout.

-J’étais déjà stressé. Ça n’arrivera plus.

-Tu prends le risque, ce soir ?

-Ce soir, c’est pour toi qu’ils sont là.

_Kuroo sourit._

-J’ai dit à Kenma de venir un peu plus tôt.

-L’officialisation ! Tu vas devoir l’embrasser devant tout le monde, ils vont réclamer. Surtout après une ou deux bières.

-Comme si ça me dérangeait.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Kuroo-chan.

-Merci… je peux dire bro ?

_Rire partagé._

-Bien sûr que tu peux !

-Merci, _bro_. J’espère pouvoir te dire la même chose dans quelques semaines.

-T’inquiète. Miya n’a pas autant d’avance qu’il le croit.

_On frappe timidement. Joie dans la voix de Kuroo._

-Ah, ce doit être Kenma !

_Il ouvre. Mots d’amour murmurés rapidement, baiser de bienvenue. Oikawa cesse de sourire tout le temps que le couple ne le voit pas._

-Kenma-chan ! Je suis le premier à le dire, alors : félicitations ! J’espère que vous aurez beaucoup de bonheur !

-Merci…

-Oikawa a la gentillesse de nous laisser l’appartement ce soir encore.

-Pour la deuxième fois. Du coup, double tarif, Kuroo fera trois semaines de vaisselle.

_Rire timide de la part de Kenma. Les yeux de Kuroo brillent. L’atmosphère est détendue. Peu à peu, les autres joueurs arrivent, Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Osamu, Atsumu, Tendou, Ushijima. Quelques anciens de Nekoma et remplaçants dans l’équipe sont conviés. L’appartement est vite rempli à craquer. Kuroo, lorsque tout le monde est là :_

-Bon ! Tout le monde ! Merci à tous d’être venus ! Je vous ai réunis pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j’essaie de garder pour moi depuis presque deux semaines. Eh bien, voilà, j’ai trouvé mon amoureux.

_Sifflements. Tendou, déchaîné :_

-C’est Kenma !

_Kuroo, souriant :_

-Oui, c’est Kenma.

_Ils s’embrassent. Cris, applaudissements, sifflements. Ils sont tous les deux très rouges en s’écartant. Oikawa raconte à qui veut l’entendre qu’il est le premier à les avoir surpris. Tout le monde trinque. Bonne humeur contagieuse, chaleur humaine. Atsumu et Tobio sont isolés dans un coin._

-Eh bien, Tobio-kun ? Tout le monde fait la fête, et tu restes seul.

_Moue._

-Arrête de faire ça, c’est mignon. Ça te fait une tête de bébé.

_La moue s’approfondit._

-Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme –ah, Oikawa, bien sûr.

-Il m’en veut encore pour lundi.

-Mais non. C’est à moi qu’il en veut, c’est moi qui parlais.

-Je n’aurais pas dû t’écouter. ( _Soupir_ ) Maintenant, je ne vais pas jouer au tournoi de qualification.

-Tu crois ?

_Miya lui met une bière dans les mains, trinque avec lui._

-Allez, tiens. Entre passeurs remplaçants, on se comprend.

_Tobio hoche la tête avec quelque chose de triste et boit. Ses yeux sont rivés sur Oikawa, qui discute avec une grande jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. Miya le remarque._

-Qui c’est, cette fille ?

-La sœur d’un ancien joueur de Nekoma.

-Oh. Oikawa s’est trouvé des atomes crochus avec elle, on dirait.

_Tobio fronce les sourcils, garde le silence. Les minutes s’écoulent, Atsumu chantonne tranquillement à côté de lui, puis, lorsqu’il voit qu’il n’a plus à boire, se hâte de lui remettre une canette dans les mains._

-Tiens, va.

-Merci.

_Atsumu sourit paisiblement, regarde la foule autour de lui. Osamu lui tire la langue. Kuroo et Kenma s’embrassent dans un coin. Ushijima tient Tendou par la taille. Daichi a passé un bras autour des épaules de Suga._

-Trop de couples…

_Nouvelle moue de la part de Kageyama. Oikawa parle maintenant avec le libéro de l’équipe dans la cuisine, expose ses stratégies. Lumières tamisées. Atsumu :_

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais boire.

-Je ne savais pas non plus.

_Ils trinquent à nouveau. Miya :_

-Ça me fait plaisir pour Kuroo. Ce n’est pas un mauvais gars, il mérite ce genre de relation stable. Oikawa, c’est autre chose. Il ne sait pas se poser.

-Ouais…

-Peut-être pas assez mature.

-On change de sujet, Atsumu, s’il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

_Kageyama ne répond pas. Nouvelle gorgée._

-Tu voudrais être en couple, Tobio ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je peux t’embrasser ?

_Kageyama bat des cils. Miya sourit tranquillement. Lentement :_

-Plus tard.

-Tu veux attendre qu’Oikawa nous regarde ?

-Non. Oikawa-san n’a rien à faire là-dedans.

_Atsumu, fermant les yeux :_

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à dire « je t’aime » tout de suite.

-Moi non plus.

_Les bières défilent. Silhouettes vagues, affalées dans le canapé, au sol. Eclats de voix, de rires soudains, qui s’envolent pour retomber aussitôt. Fond de musique. La télé est allumée._

-Oikawa !

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Guess Monster ?

-Tu dors chez nous, ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je me fais encore chasser de chez moi, tu vois ça ? 

_Ushijima, sérieux comme à son habitude :_

-J’espère que tu trouveras le canapé confortable.

-Et j’espère que tu ne ronfles pas, Ushiwaka-chan.

-Non.

-Même pas drôle. Prévenez-moi quand vous quittez la soirée.

_Des canettes vides sont abandonnées un peu partout dans l’appartement, certaines renversées. Miya et Kageyama sont assis dans leur coin depuis des heures, serrés l’un contre l’autre. Personne ne semble les remarquer._

-Tobio ?

-Quoi, Atsumu ?

-Je peux t’embrasser, maintenant, ou tu n’es pas assez ivre ?

_Sourire flou._

-Pas encore assez.

-On trinque, alors.

-Ce n’est pas raisonnable…

-Quoi donc ?

-Les deux.

_Rire de Miya. Il ouvre une nouvelle canette. Il est tard, mais l’appartement ne désemplit pas. Suga somnole sur le canapé, la tête sur l’épaule de Daichi. Quelques-uns dansent dans la cuisine. Autour d’Atsumu et Tobio, forêt de jambes anonymes._

-Atsumu, je ne me sens pas bien.

-Trop bu ?

-… Oui…

_Pouffement de rire de Miya. Quelque chose brille dans ses yeux._

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui…

_Tobio est pâle, il peine à se relever. Atsumu le soutient. Ils atteignent la porte, passent inaperçus au milieu des fêtards. Oikawa, plus loin, est occupé à faire des cocktails._

-Ça va aller, jusque chez toi ?

_Pas de réponse._

-Je vais te ramener chez moi, Tobio.

_Faiblement :_

-Merci, Atsumu.

_Ils sortent._


	49. Chambre 212

 

_Bruit de pas titubants, des clefs dans la serrure. La porte s’ouvre. Deux silhouettes entrent._

-N’allume pas, s’il te plaît.

_Elles tombent dans le canapé, l’une contre l’autre._

-Tu te sens mieux ? Il faisait frais, dans les couloirs.

-Oui…

_Voix vacillante, incertaine. Il est saoul._

-Tu veux te coucher ?

-Oui…

_Miya l’entraîne à côté, dans sa chambre, l’assied sur le lit. Il allume une lampe de chevet ; lumière faible, qui révèle Tobio, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants. Respiration lourde, pantelante._

-Tu ne vas pas être malade, hein ?

-Non, non…

-Pourquoi tu as bu autant ?

_Tobio semble réfléchir, sans succès. Levant un regard presqu’innocent sur Miya :_

-Tu peux m’embrasser, maintenant.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Vas-y.

_Miya sourit, s’approche puis se recule._

-Tu es complètement ivre, Tobio. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, non ?

_Tobio le tire à lui, l’embrasse fougueusement. Baiser humide, alcoolisé, désordonné et haletant._

-Tobio… Demain, tu n’assumeras rien.

_Sourire triste._

-Si, je te promets, Atsumu.

-Ce n’est pas sincère.

-Je te veux.

-Ce n’est pas moi que tu veux.

-Si…

_Les mains de Kageyama s’agrippent à son T-shirt, se glissent dessous. Ils s’embrassent à nouveau, longuement, s’allongent sur le lit. La fièvre monte. Ils s’enlacent étroitement, s’embrassent passionnément. Souffle profond, entrecoupé de soupirs._

-A-Atsumu…

_Doigts qui glissent sur la peau. Lèvres luisantes de salive. Yeux brumeux. Miya est au-dessus de Kageyama, torse nu. L’ombre et la lumière alternent sur son corps et dessinent ses côtes, les creux de ses muscles, de son nombril. Les vêtements tombent. Baiser enflammé, rompu de débuts de gémissements._

-Tobio…

_La chambre est une étuve ; Miya repousse d’une main les mèches de cheveux de Kageyama en arrière, approche sa bouche de son oreille._

-Je t’a-

_La main de Tobio se pose sur ses lèvres, étouffe la fin. Croisant ses bras autour de sa nuque, il l’attire pour l’embrasser sans lui laisser la chance de parler. Miya ferme les yeux. Leurs corps se frottent l’un contre l’autre. Bruit d’un bouchon dévissé, frémissement. Son d’un papier déchiré, jeté avec désinvolture. Les couvertures sont reléguées à l’autre bout du lit. Respirations haletantes._

-Atsumu… Ah…

_Le lit tangue. Les gémissements s’accentuent. Front, bras, dos, cuisses couverts d’une fine pellicule de sueur.  Les dents dans le cou, les doigts dans les cheveux, les ongles dans la peau, imbriqués l’un dans l’autre. Dans l’air, les grincements du lit et les cris étouffés dans une épaule._

-Ah… _Ah_! At-

_Tobio a le visage renversé en arrière, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte. Premiers spasmes de plaisir._

-Atsu –Ah! Oi-

_Il ne finit pas, son dos s’arque, il plaque le corps de Miya contre le sien. Cri de plaisir. Les gestes d’Atsumu sont erratiques ; souffle précipité, exclamation de jouissance. Quelques secondes où ils redescendent tous les deux._

-Ça t’a plu ?

-Oui…

_Yeux ensommeillés. Bras qui se tendent, réclamant une étreinte comme un enfant._

-Une seconde…

_Froissement de mouchoirs, eux aussi jetés dans un coin. Miya rabat la couverture sur eux, prend Tobio dans ses bras, l’embrasse sur le front. Silence, puis respiration profonde, et légers ronflements. Atsumu semble satisfait, mais ses yeux sont distants. Lentement, détachant les syllabes :_

-Oi…

_Il ferme les yeux._


	50. Chambre 215

_Oikawa, en T-shirt ample et jogging, assis sur un clic-clac déplié, concentré sur son téléphone. Au mur, une horloge indique quatre heures du matin. Son rythmique d’une brosse à dents dans une pièce à côté. On frappe ; il relève la tête._

-J’ouvre ?

_Voix de Tendou :_

-Oui, s’il te plaît.

_Oikawa se lève, ouvre. Osamu, l’air profondément blasé._

-Oh, Miya n°2. Re-bonsoir.

-Ah, bonsoir, capitaine.

-Où est ton jumeau maléfique ?

-Euh… Justement…

_Il toussote. Tendou apparaît à côté d’Oikawa._

-Il y a de la place, chez vous ?

-Désolé, Oikawa est déjà en train de squatter notre clic-clac. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, chez toi ?

-Eh bien, comment dire ? Il y a de la nuisance sonore.

-C’est ton frère qui ronfle ?

-Pas vraiment… Disons qu’il y a un petit concert de gémissements outranciers ?

_Tendou hausse les sourcils, Oikawa pâlit :_

-Ah, ah bon ? Et avec qui ?

-Je crois que tout le monde connaît déjà la réponse.

_Tendou, poussant un Oikawa blême vers l’intérieur :_

-Kageyama, hein ? Alors c’est officiel ?

-Ah, officiel, je n’en sais rien. Mais en tout cas, ils avaient l’air de prendre du bon temps.

-On verra ce que ça donne, alors. Je suis désolé, en temps normal je t’aurais hébergé… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas sonner chez Suga et Daichi ? Ils ont aussi un canapé-lit, il me semble.

-Ça marche, merci du conseil. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Osamu.

_La porte se referme. Tendou se retourne pour trouver Oikawa assis au bord du clic-clac, l’air anéanti. Sans préambule :_

-Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ?

_Sourire pâle :_

-Bien vu, Guess Monster.

-Alors pourquoi tu tolères ça ?

_Vivement :_

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Les interrompre ?

_Ushijima apparaît, attiré par les exclamations soudaines._

-Qu’est-ce que-

- _Rien_ , Ushiwaka-chan ! Rien qui te concerne.

_Froncement de sourcils d’Ushijima, suivi d’un haussement d’épaule. Il retourne dans la chambre. Oikawa se pince l’arête du nez, visiblement dépassé par la situation. Tendou, conciliant :_

-Allons, ce n’est peut-être qu’un plan d’un soir. Le Guess Monster que je suis te le dit honnêtement, Oikawa… Tu ne laisses pas ce garçon indifférent.

-En attendant, il est avec Miya !

-Tu lui as parlé, à la soirée ?

-… Non. J’étais occupé à recevoir.

-Tu lui en veux encore pour lundi, non ?

-Non –eh, comment tu sais ça !?

_Sourire vague. Oikawa jette un regard de reproche vers la porte de la chambre._

-Tu verras bien demain, Oikawa. Vu l’heure, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c’est de dormir.

-Du moins d’essayer. Merci, Tendou.

_Sourire de Tendou, qui se dirige vers la chambre ; il pose sa main contre le panneau de la porte, s’arrête. A voix basse :_

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il t’admire beaucoup, tu sais.

_Oikawa déglutit, hoche la tête._

-Bonne nuit à vous deux.

-Bonne nuit.

_La lumière s’éteint._


	51. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama au début il est posey avec Hinata et tout, puis là il devient la salope de la résidence" -Mélissa

 

_Appartement désert, lit vide. La lumière pâle d’un début de matinée filtre par les stores à moitié fermés. Clefs dans la serrure, porte qui s’ouvre. Tobio entre, la démarche mal assurée, ferme la porte et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Yeux grands ouverts, fixes. Il ne bouge pas, un bras pendant dans le vide, les doigts inertes. Après de longues minutes d’immobilité, on frappe. Voix cassée :_

-Entrez.

_Suga passe la tête._

-Ça va, Kageyama ?

_Pas de réponse. Tobio se retourne lentement pour faire face au mur. Suga entre, referme, s’assied sur le lit pour voir son visage._

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ça ne se sait pas encore ?

-Quoi donc ?

_Soupir douloureux._

-Hier soir…

-A la soirée ?

-Après. J’ai eu une aventure avec Miya.

_Suga ouvre la bouche, mais reste silencieux quelques secondes._

-Une… aventure ?

-On a couché ensemble, quoi.

-Ah, j’avais compris. Mais… Pourquoi tu appelles ça une _aventure_  ?

_Kageyama cache ses yeux derrière ses mains, comme si la lumière lui faisait mal._

-Je… Suga-san, je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est Miya qui m’attire…

-Comment, euh, ça s’est bien passé ?

_Rougissement léger, à peine visible derrière les doigts crispés :_

-Oui, ça s’est bien passé. C’était bien. Mais il… il manquait quelque chose.

_Suga sourit doucement, lui passe une main affectueuse dans les cheveux._

-Tu as pris conscience de certaines choses ?

-Je crois bien que oui…

_Tobio se redresse. Ses yeux semblent humides. Il veut parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Sourire rassurant de Suga._

-Je… J’aurais voulu que…

_Il bégaye, termine, confus, yeux baissés :_

-Que ce soit Oikawa à sa place.

_Il veut à nouveau cacher son visage, Suga pose la main sur ses poignets pour l’en empêcher. Murmure :_

-Maintenant, tu es fixé.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je ne sais même pas… Pourquoi, comment…

_Suga, soudain grave :_

-Il a abusé de toi ?

-Non ! J’étais consentant, enfin, je crois… C’est juste que…

_Il hausse vaguement les épaules. Désespoir soudain :_

-Comment je vais lui dire ? Après ce qui s’est passé hier…

-Il ne l’a peut-être pas pris au sérieux non plus. Atsumu est futile, ce n’est peut-être pas son genre de s’impliquer dans une relation sentimentale.

-Oui, j’espère que tu as raison… Que ce n’était que physique et que maintenant ce qu’il a eu ce qu’il voulait, il me laissera tranquille…

_Lourd soupir. Il est toujours allongé. Peu à peu, la lumière du soleil envahit la pièce. Suga caresse mécaniquement ses cheveux pour le réconforter, puis finit par le laisser._


	52. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom.

_Kuroo et Oikawa, dans le canapé. Les assiettes sales du midi sont posées devant eux. Oikawa semble pâle, fatigué, abattu. Kuroo lui jette fréquemment des coups d’œil, semble hésiter à dire quelque chose. Finalement :_

-C’était bon ?

-Oui, merci, Kuroo-chan.

_Kuroo se lève pour ramener les assiettes dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte avec énergie. Hésitation avant d’ouvrir. Miya Atsumu, radieux._

-Miya, ce n’est pas le moment.

-Est-ce qu’Oikawa-

-Vraiment pas le moment.

_Voix creuse depuis le salon:_

-Laisse-le entrer, Kuroo-chan.

_Miya sourit victorieusement, bouscule Kuroo de l’épaule en entrant pour se planter devant Oikawa. Une légère ombre dans ses yeux, éclipsée par son sourire. Révérence ironique :_

-Capitaine, je viens te déclarer ma victoire éclatante.

-Où donc ? A ma connaissance, tu chauffes toujours le banc.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, voyons ! Mais puisque tu parles de chauffer, en effet, c’était torride.

_L’expression d’Oikawa s’obscurcit. Kuroo, derrière, bras croisés, regarde les deux passeurs avec réserve._

-Hier soir…

-Je ne sais pas si c’est nécessaire de continuer, Miya.

-Laisse-moi ce plaisir ! Hier soir, après la soirée, j’ai emmené Tobio dans ma chambre…

_Les yeux d’Oikawa sont noirs. Kuroo a le regard nerveux._

-On a commencé à s’embrasser, c’est lui-même qui a pris l’initiative.

_Oikawa se lève. Kuroo fait un pas en avant, mais geste d’Oikawa qui le cloue sur place. Feignant la désinvolture :_

-Ah, vraiment, Miya-chan ?

-Vraiment… ( _Avec délectation_ ) Il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche, m’a mordu, juste là –et ensuite, on est passés aux choses sérieuses.

_Oikawa tourne lentement autour de lui à la manière d’un prédateur._

-Il était allongé sous moi, si tu veux tout savoir…

_Kuroo, agacé :_

-C’est tout, maintenant.

-Allongé sous moi, les bras autour de mon cou, les cuisses bien ouvertes-

_Oikawa, s’arrêtant tout à coup, la voix menaçante :_

-Arrête.

-Et moi, bien profondément en lui, bien serré, bien chaud, peut-être en train de prendre sa virginité, qui sait…

-Je t’ai demandé d’arrêter.

_Provocateur :_

-Il gémissait comme une pute.

_Oikawa se jette sur lui, le plaque contre le mur le plus proche, lui assène une droite en pleine mâchoire. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Craquements sourds. Des gouttes de sang volent._

-OIKAWA, _NON_  !

_Kuroo le projette en arrière. Miya crache du sang. Oikawa s’élance à nouveau, fou de rage, Kuroo le retient avec peine. Hurlant :_

-Casse-toi d’ici, Miya !

_Il s’éclipse avec un sourire rouge. Oikawa, tremblant :_

-Je vais le tuer.

-Tu ne vas tuer personne.

_Kuroo le pousse dans le canapé, passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille._

-Tu saignes.

-C’est le sang de ce connard.

-Non, c’est le tien.

_Oikawa lève une main. Ses jointures sont éclatées. Kuroo soupire :_

-Je vais chercher des bandages. Reste là.

-Kuroo, je vais-

-Tu vas quoi ? Reconnaître que tu t’y es pris trop tard ?

-Ce gars-

-Arrête, Oikawa. Tu voulais savoir, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien voilà, maintenant, tu sais.

-Tobio…

_Kuroo sort un moment, réapparaît les bras chargés de bandages. Il désinfecte les plaies, commence à enrouler la bande._

-Tes mains… Mon gars, t’as oublié que t’étais passeur ou c’est comment ?

-Je n’y pensais plus vraiment, figure-toi. 

_Ils restent silencieux tout le temps que Kuroo fait le bandage, rapidement imbibé de sang. Puis ils se regardent. Soudain pouffement de rire des deux côtés._

-Tu l’as sacrément amoché, quand même.

-J’avais envie depuis des mois.

-Ça s’est senti. T’y es allé encore plus fort que pour un service ace, là, non ? 

-Ace dans sa gueule…

_A travers son visage peiné et contracté par la douleur, Oikawa affiche un sourire._


	53. Chambre 212

_La porte s’ouvre. Atsumu entre, le visage tuméfié, bleui, ensanglanté. D’une voix éraillée :_

-‘Samu !

_Osamu sort de sa chambre. Instant de choc._

-Que- Qu’est-ce que- ! Mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, ‘Tsumu !?

_Lèvres enflées, étirées en un sourire victorieux :_

-Oikawa m’a frappé.

-Ah. Tu le remercieras, quelqu’un devait le faire, de toute façon.

-Je m’en contrefiche. J’ai gagné, et lui pas. Tobio est à moi.

-Ouais, j’ai cru entendre.

_Atsumu, nullement gêné :_

-C’était plutôt pas mal.

-C’est moi ou ton sourire sonne faux ?

-C’est toi. Eh, ‘Samu… Tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher de la glace, s’il te plaît ? C’est que ça pique… Il n’y a pas été à moitié.

_Soupir._

-Tu veux vraiment que j’y aille ? Je croyais que tu comptais te pavaner dans les couloirs comme ça, pour montrer à tous qu’Oikawa avait pété les plombs sur toi.

-C’était ma stratégie de départ. Mais les gars de Miyagi vont toujours défendre leur capitaine. Et puis ( _il s’assied, étourdi_ ) ça tape quand même pas mal dans ma tête, là…

_Osamu affiche son expression blasée habituelle, puis sort. Atsumu s’allonge, grimace, tâte le côté de son visage. Il attrape un mouchoir dans sa poche, essuie le sang qui coule de son nez et ses lèvres ouvertes. Il a un œil gonflé, au beurre noir, à peine ouvert. La porte finit par s’ouvrir de nouveau._

-Tendou et Ushijima étaient à court. J’ai dû descendre chez Suga et Daichi, alors tu feras la vaisselle ce soir.

-Ouais, ouais…

_Atsumu s’empare de la poche de glace, l’applique contre son visage endolori. Grimace de peine et de soulagement simultanés. Osamu, l’air en retrait._

-J’ai parlé un peu avec Suga.

-Ah ?

-Oui, il a vu ta conquête ce matin.

-Ouais. Tobio est parti avant que je me réveille. J’ai un peu mal calculé pour l’alcool, je crois.

_Osamu, le guettant du regard :_

-Il a dit que Kageyama n’était pas bien.

-Bien sûr. Je n’imagine même pas la gueule de bois qu’il doit se prendre.

-Il… ‘Tsumu, je crois que c’était une erreur, surtout, hier soir.

-Une erreur ?

_L’expression d’Atsumu est difficilement déchiffrable, à moitié dissimulé par la glace, le peu de visage visible rouge et gonflé._

-Il… Il aurait dit à Suga que c’était une erreur.

-Peut-être que Suga ment.

-Eh, ‘Tsumu, écoute…

-Oui, je sais, ‘Samu.

_Miya se lève péniblement, se dirige vers sa chambre à moitié à tâtons. Draps défaits. Au sol, un emballage de préservatif déchiré et vide, quelques mouchoirs. Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur le lit, demeure immobile. Il retire lentement la poche de glace de son visage. Sa peau est parcourue par les gouttelettes d’eau froide issues des glaçons. Peu à peu, les larmes s’y mêlent._


	54. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que de réactions contradictoires vis-à-vis d'Atsumu !

_Tobio, à table, remue sa fourchette dans son assiette sans appétit. Il tressaille quand on frappe à la porte. Hausse une voix tremblante :_

-Qui c’est ?

-C’est Atsumu. Tobio, je peux entrer, s’il te plaît ?

-Non, ne rentre pas.

_Il se lève, s’appuie contre la porte, comme par peur que Miya essaie de la forcer. Voix étouffée, de l’autre côté :_

-Tobio-kun. Je… Pour hier soir…

-N’en parlons plus, d’accord ?

-Je t’avais dit que tu n’assumerais rien…

_Kageyama se mord les lèvres._

-Miya-san, je suis désolé pour hier.

-Pour quoi, exactement ?

-Pour… Pour tout…

_Quelques coups à la porte. Pas de réponse. Son téléphone vibre._

**Miya A.**  : « Tobio, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer »

-Non, Miya-san.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te dise la vérité ?

_Silence._

-Je ne comptais pas la crier dans les couloirs, Tobio.

 **Kageyama**  : « Alors ne la crie pas. »

 **Miya A.**  : « J’ai deux choses à te dire »

 **Kageyama** : « Ecris-les. »

 **Miya A.**  : « Ce sont des choses qui se disent en face… »

 **Miya A**. : « Je sais que tu es à l’intérieur… »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je suis assis devant ta porte au milieu du couloir »

 **Miya A.** : « Très bien, tu n’ouvriras pas… »

_Kageyama est assis à terre, le dos contre le panneau de la porte. Il regarde, immobile, les messages défiler._

**Miya A.**  : « Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure tu te souviens d’hier »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je ne te ferai pas l’affront de raconter en détails »

_Tobio passe sa main sur son visage, ferme les yeux. Il a l’air épuisé. A voix haute :_

-Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

_Son étouffé de l’autre côté, à interpréter à loisir comme un rire étranglé ou un sanglot. Kageyama demeure de marbre._

**Miya A.**  : « Je suis amoureux de toi »

_Tobio baisse les yeux._

**Miya A.**  : « Tu ne l’es pas, je le sais, s’il te plaît ne le dis pas à voix haute… »

-Miya-san…

_Soupir._

-Je suis désolé.

_Un léger coup donné contre la porte, de l’autre côté. Le téléphone s’anime à nouveau :_

**Miya A.**  : « La deuxième chose… »

 **Miya A.**  : « Ce n’était pas moi que tu voulais »

 **Miya A.**  : « C’était Oikawa »

 **Miya A.**  : « Tu as dit son nom, hier »

_Tobio se prend la tête dans les mains, se recroqueville sur lui-même. Légère plainte._

**Miya A.**  : « C’était ce que tu devais savoir »

_Kageyama reste prostré contre la porte. Derrière, bruit d’un corps en mouvement, qui frotte contre le panneau. Tobio attend quelques secondes, puis se retourne, se redresse :_

-Ats-

_Il ouvre la porte, mais le couloir est désert. Il secoue la tête, découragé, puis s’enferme à nouveau._


	55. Chambre 237

_Oikawa et Kuroo, l’un et l’autre allongés dans leur moitié du canapé, devant la télé. Soudain, la porte claque. Voix ferme et menaçante de Daichi :_

-Oikawa Tooru, il faut qu’on parle.

_Kuroo, tout bas :_

-Ah, voilà le paternel de substitution.

_Daichi apparaît, l’air furieux ; le suivent Suga, inquiet, Tendou, excité, et Ushijima, toujours indifférent._

-Tu as frappé Miya !? Osamu nous a tout dit.

_Tendou, hululant littéralement :_

-Bien jouéééé Oikawa ! J’ai toujours su que tu en serais capable !

_Ushijima, sérieux, avec quelque chose d’étrangement fier :_

-Il le méritait.

-Mais… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

-Miya est venu me provoquer, et il l’a regretté. Voilà tout.

-Il paraît qu’il est méconnaissable, d’après son frère !

_Kuroo, en riant :_

-Ben ça ! T’aurais vu les coups, en même temps !

_Daichi, sec :_

-Kuroo, ce n’est pas drôle ! Ça aurait pu mal tourner ! L’équipe vient littéralement d’exploser.

-Pourquoi ? Qui prendra le parti de Miya, à part son frère ?

_Tendou, vicieux :_

-Kageyama, peut-être.

_Suga, après un coup d’œil furtif vers Oikawa :_

-Non. Kageyama… n’est plus avec Miya.

-Quoi ! Sérieux, Suga ? Mais cette nuit, Osamu est venu frapper pour-

-Un coup d’un soir. Rien de plus.

_Oikawa ouvre de grands yeux :_

-Vraiment, Suga-chan ? Mais ces dernières semaines, ils étaient proches… Et cette nuit, c’était un peu l’aboutissement, je suppose…

_Suga secoue la tête :_

-Non, il regrette totalement ce qui s’est passé. Ça a été trop vite et trop loin, je pense. Il n’était pas prêt à ça.

_Daichi, agacé :_

-Ce n’est pas le problème. Oikawa, il faut que tu présentes tes excuses à Miya.

-Sawamura a raison…

-Oh, Ushiwaka-chan, je t’en prie-

-Le tournoi de qualifications a lieu dans une semaine. On a besoin de Kageyama.

_Inspiration choquée d’Oikawa :_

-Quoi ! Je ne suis plus ton passeur préféré !?

_Rires, interrompus par Daichi une nouvelle fois :_

-Il faut mettre les choses à plat, Oikawa. Un capitaine qui frappe un de ses joueurs, c’est du jamais vu. Tu n’avais pas à être aussi violent.

-Il a dit que Tobio-

-Que Tobio- ? Excuse-moi, mais venant d’un type qui clame haut et fort qu’il ne supporte pas Kageyama, on ne s’attendait pas à ce que tu prennes sa défense.

_Tendou, Kuroo, Suga échangent un regard._

-Ah, Daichi ? Tu ne savais pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que Oikawa a des sent-

-Laissez-moi parler, j’ai deviné en prem-

-Tendou, Kuroo, silence. Oikawa, vas-y.

-D’accord. Ecoute, Daichi… Je le reconnais. ( _Voix basse_ ) Tobio m’intéresse.

-Depuis au moins… des années !

-La ferme, Kuroo, arrête de m’inventer une vie !

_Nouveaux rires. Daichi soupire._

-Et ça légitime le fait que tu aies frappé Miya ?

_Kuroo, négligemment :_

-Pour moi, totalement.

-Alors cette histoire de chasse gardée… C’était vrai ?

_Oikawa baisse les yeux, croise les bras :_

-Disons que j’ai dû passer par quelques étapes avant de me l’avouer.

_Kuroo, moqueur :_

-Ce gars était plongé dans le déni. Heureusement, son merveilleux colocataire l’a aidé à y voir clair.

_Daichi lève les yeux au ciel, conscient qu’il ne peut pas avoir raison face à eux. Oikawa se fait charrier, on lui pardonne tout. La bonne ambiance est retrouvée, comme si les événements de la nuit et de la journée n’avaient jamais eu lieu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants, les gars de Miyagi" -un gars random de l'équipe vivant dans la 235, probablement


	56. Chambre 201

_Tendou, Ushijima et Daichi autour de la table. Suga et Kuroo installés dans le canapé. Réunion où il semble manquer un élément. Kuroo commence :_

-Bon, les gars, on est d’accord pour hier ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Oikawa… Il est complètement fou de son petit cadet, là.

-Oui, on est d’accord.

-Ça crevait les yeux ! Dès le premier jour, je le savais ! Pas vrai, ‘Toshi ?

-Si, c’est vrai.

_Ils hochent la tête en communion. Daichi :_

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, on n’a qu’à les caser ensemble pour de bon.

-Euh –Kageyama vient de sortir d’une aventure avec Miya, Miya qu’Oikawa a frappé, et Kageyama…

_Suga, simplement :_

-Kageyama ne voit qu’Oikawa.

-Quoi, il te l’a dit ? Mais alors, et Miya ?

 _Sourire mystérieux_ :

-J’ai entendu dire qu’il aurait bien voulu que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre que Miya…

-Suga ! Tu viens de tout dévoiler, là !

-Zéro vie privée, quoi !

_L’amusement laisse place à une réflexion euphorique :_

-Donc c’est bon ? Ils s’aiment, c’est magnifique, plus qu’à les pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre ?

_Kuroo, feignant de se tenir le front :_

-Pitié, oui, il faut caser Oikawa. ( _Plus sérieusement_ ) J’ai comme l’impression qu’il est un peu différent depuis que je suis avec Kenma. Je crois qu’il a le mal du célibat.

_Ushijima, intervenant pour la première fois :_

-Miya Atsumu ne se laissera pas faire.

-Et bien, il faudra qu’il s’y fasse !

_Tendou, l’air pensif :_

-Je crois que c’est plus compliqué que ça. Je crois que Miya s’est fait prendre à son propre piège.

-Comment ça ?

_Kuroo, comprenant :_

-Oui ! Au début, c’était un jeu pour lui d’avoir Kageyama. Il était venu provoquer Oikawa dès la première semaine, en disant clairement qu’il comptait le séduire.

-Voilà, mais je crois qu’il y avait plus que ça.

_Suga, la mine basse :_

-Ah, les amours à sens unique…

_Daichi, plus autoritaire :_

-On aurait peut-être cautionné, mais il a complètement détruit le couple de Kageyama et Hinata juste par égoïsme. Toutes les tensions dans l’équipe, c’était à cause de son comportement.

-Du coup, tu reconnais enfin qu’il a mérité de se faire frapper ?

-Je n’irai pas jusque-là. Mais le scénario semble déjà clair, Oikawa et Kageyama ont des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, et en tant qu’ex-capitaine de Karasuno, j’ai comme l’impression que ce n’est pas neuf. Miya doit s’écarter.

-Et comment on écarte Miya ?

_Daichi se lève._

-Ushijima, Kuroo. On va aller lui parler sérieusement.

_Ils acquiescent, se lèvent et sortent. Tendou, resté seul avec Suga :_

-Je crois que Miya va se sentir bien faible face à ces trois-là, d’un coup…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Miya Astumu


	57. Chambre 212

_Le salon est désert, les jumeaux sont dans leurs chambres.  On frappe. Osamu sort, l'air un peu ennuyé, et ouvre. Kuroo, Ushijima, Daichi._

-Salut, Osamu. Est-ce que ton frère est là, par hasard ?

_Hésitation légère._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va rien lui faire.

-Oui. Euh... Sa chambre est juste là. ( _Haussant la voix_ ) 'Tsumu, tu as de la visite.

_Il s'écarte pour laisser entrer les trois garçons. Kuroo frappe à la porte, ouvre. Miya est allongé dans son lit, la poche de glace fondue sur la table de chevet. Le sol est propre. Kuroo, étouffant un rire:_

-Tu ressembles à un steak, Atsumu. Tu ne veux pas aller aux urgences ?

_Moue froissée:_

-Non. Ça va.

-Tu as peut-être la mâchoire déplacée.

-Je ne pense pas. ( _Par pur orgueil_ ) Ca ne fait pas si mal.

_Daichi, l'air plus ouvert que les autres:_

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir et... Discuter un peu ?

-Discuter ? Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire.

-Encore un peu, s'il te plaît. A propos de Kageyama, tu sais... Et Oikawa, aussi.

-Ils vous ont envoyés ? Ils ne peuvent pas venir me parler eux-mêmes ?

_Soupir fatigué:_

-Ils ne peuvent pas parler de ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore.

_Atsumu cède, leur désigne la chaise du bureau et le bout du lit. Ushijima prend la chaise, Kuroo reste debout. Daichi, assis aux pieds de Miya:_

-Tout d'abord, sache que tout le monde ne cautionne pas le comportement qu'Oikawa a eu envers toi ce matin. Tu l'as peut-être cherché...

_Kuroo:_

-Il l'a carrément cherché.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas. Voilà, j'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'il te fasse des excuses.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses.

_Daichi hoche la tête, semble ne pas oser s'aventurer plus loin sur ce terrain. Se racle la gorge, et reprend:_

-Nous... Eh bien, nous voudrions te demander de ne plus te mettre entre Kageyama et Oikawa comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Nuance, Daichi-san. C'est Oikawa qui s'est mis entre Tobio et moi.

_Ushijima, tout à coup :_

-Oikawa était là bien avant toi.

_Miya lève les yeux au ciel. Mordant:_

-Ce que vous voulez, c'est les mettre en couple, hein? Parce qu'ils iraient tellement bien ensemble. Tous les deux de Miyagi, tous les deux passeurs. La petite histoire d'amour idéale depuis la vieille rivalité, et moi, je tiens le rôle du méchant. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu? Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est m'exclure sur tous les plans.

_Daichi baisse les yeux, songe aux paroles quelques instants. Ushijima, plus direct :_

-Tu t'es exclu tout seul, Miya. Tu n'aurais pas dû te dresser contre Oikawa.

-Oikawa par-ci, par-là!

_Daichi, sérieusement:_

-Miya, personne ne se serait opposé à ton histoire avec Kageyama si tu avais joué dans les règles, si tu l'avais laissé rompre seul avec Hinata, sans l'influencer, et si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de rester avec lui juste pour énerver Oikawa. Tu n'as fait que jouer, que manipuler. Tu as le résultat. Kageyama n'est pas intéressé.

-Je le sais. Je lui ai... parlé tout à l'heure.

_Il tourne la tête. Kuroo sent qu'un point sensible a été touché, semble vouloir clore le dialogue:_

-Ce qu'on veut, Miya, c'est que tu n'empêches plus Kageyama et Oikawa d'évoluer comme ils veulent. Et au vu des choses actuelles, je pense qu'ils vont bientôt sortir ensemble.

_Daichi, le soutenant:_

-Nous savons que tu as eu une aventure avec Kageyama. Mais ce serait injuste de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues simplement parce que tu es jaloux d'Oikawa ou que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé avec Kageyama.

_Ushijima, complétant, et appuyé par Kuroo:_

-Et si jamais tu essaies de créer des embrouilles, on reviendra te parler.

-Avec beaucoup moins de bienveillance.

_Daichi, avec un sourire menaçant:_

-Beaucoup moins. C'est clair pour toi, Miya?

_Atsumu reste muet quelques instants. Ses doigts touchent distraitement ses blessures. Puis, lentement:_

-Sans moi, Kageyama n'aurait jamais rompu avec Hinata. Oikawa ne fait que profiter de ce que j'ai fait.

-Oikawa serait resté à sa place, ce que tu n'as pas su faire.

-Vous vous soutenez tous. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi le problème, dans cette résidence et sur le terrain.

_Daichi, préférant y couper court:_

-Nous y allons. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, Miya. Laisse les choses se faire en paix, à présent.

-N'oublie pas non plus, Daichi-san.

_Il prend un livre pour se dérober et leur signifier de partir. Ushijima, Daichi, Kuroo sortent, saluent Osamu au passage, avec l'expression du devoir accompli._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "N'oublie pas... que je t'aime" BIM  
> *tousse* transition ratée pour parler un peu de la suite ! Alooors! J'avais prévu de publier Memento en septembre, et j'avais même avancé "fin août - début septembre". Les choses étant, j'ai deux gros chapitres tout prêts à être publiés ;) Bien sûr j'en espérais plus, mais entre mes amies venues passer dix jours avec moi, le job d'été de cinq semaines et *tousse à nouveau* la nouvelle extension de WOW PARCE QU'ON VA PAS SE MENTIR HEIN, j'ai eu assez peu de temps pour poursuivre Memento. Mais les idées sont là, et dès ce soir je reprends l'écriture ! ET DONC. Je pense que je vais légèrement décaler la date de sortie -attendez avant de me huer plz ;_;- tout simplement pour laisser La Résidence s'achever en douceur avec un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours, ce qui porterait sa fin aux alentours du 12 septembre ou quelque chose dans ce genre. je laisserai ensuite une semaine de vague histoire que tout soit bien clôturé, et là, disons le 20, PREMIER CHAPITRE DE LA PARTIE II. bien sûr, c'est encore hypothétique -je vais peut-être à nouveau publier des chapitres par paires, ou bien devoir m'absenter, que sais-je- mais la date définitive sera donnée à l'issue du dernier chapitre de la résidence. J'ai bien sûr envie de vous teaser en vous faisant miroiter toutes les richesses dans la partie II, tous les nouveaux personnages, l'action qui se précipite, de l'angst, de l'angst encore, mais aussi de l'amour, et ehheheh aussi des morts. Bref, j'ai hâte de publier ça... une fois que cette fic-ci sera achevée !   
> J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour tous vos kudos et vos reviews qui me font toujours tellement, tellement plaisir. Vraiment, vos commentaires sont adorables et montrent souvent que vous êtes impliqués dans l'histoire, et ça pour un auteur, c'est vraiment précieux. Je vous aime ♥


	58. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lève les bras vers le ciel*  
> ENFIIIIN UNE INTERACTION OIKAGE

 

_Kageyama, assis sur son lit, les cheveux humides. Il joue avec son téléphone éteint, semble pensif. On frappe._

-Qui c'est ?

-Ton capitaine, Tobio-chan.

-Tu peux entrer.

_Oikawa apparaît, referme la porte. Tobio, mécaniquement:_

-Tu peux t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non, non, merci. Peut-être plus tard.

_Kageyama a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, posé devant lui. Il semble un peu mal à l'aise. Oikawa s'assied à côté de lui, il ne le regarde pas._

-Tobio-chan, tu as l'air bien terne. Est-ce que... Tu es en colère contre moi?

_Bas:_

-Non, c'est toi qui es en colère contre moi.

-Moi? Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que je parlais avec Miya lundi dernier.

_Oikawa éclate de rire._

-Quoi! Ca ? Mais tu m'as déjà fait tes excuses et je les ai acceptées. Ça fait bientôt une semaine.

-Oui, mais il a quand même continué après.

-Certes. C'est vrai.

_Tobio, toujours esquivant son regard:_

-Oikawa-san, tu es venu me demander si je sortais avec Miya.

_Il n'attend pas la réponse: voix basse, précipitée:_

-La réponse est non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que-

-Juste un soir. Rien de plus.

_Tobio soupire, détourne le visage; puis, comme Oikawa ne répond pas, il porte enfin ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent:_

-Oikawa-san, tu- ta main ?

-Ah, ça.

_Oikawa sourit en levant sa main bandée. Il agite faiblement les doigts. Avec fierté:_

-J'ai frappé Miya.

_Tobio ouvre la bouche._

-Tu... ?

-Ouais, hier matin.

-Pourquoi?

_Oikawa hausse les épaules, radieux._

-Parce qu'il le méritait, et que j'avais envie.

_Kageyama semble abasourdi, ne détache pas son regard de la main blessée._

-Mais, comment tu vas servir ?

_Le sourire d'Oikawa semble soudain plus doux:_

-Alors ce qui t'intéresse, ce n'est pas de savoir comment va Miya, seulement de savoir si je vais pouvoir servir ?

_Kageyama baisse la tête, vaincu._

-J'ai plus ou moins décidé de... Couper les ponts avec Miya.

_Oikawa semble étonné, cesse tout à coup de sourire:_

-Tu ne lui parles plus?

-Je... Non, j'essaie de ne pas le laisser s'approcher. ( _Il fronce les sourcils, rougit légèrement_ ) Je m'en veux d'avoir répondu à ses avances sans... avoir de vrais sentiments pour lui.

-Oh.

_Hochement de tête. Air de réflexion._

-Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.

-Ah, non, pas vraiment... Enfin, je n'étais pas sûr mais, avec ce qui s'est passé...

-Alors... C'est terminé, entre toi et lui?

_Silence de quelques secondes. Puis:_

-Oui. C'est terminé.

_L'expression d'étonnement positif sur le visage d'Oikawa lui donne un air presqu'enfantin._

-Bien. Euh, je veux dire, je trouvais qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi.

-Comment ça?

-Il n'avait pas l'air fréquentable. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu, aux Nationales, quand-

_Il se coupe, mais trop tard. Kageyama, intrigué:_

-Les Nationales? Quelles Nationales ?

-Les tiennes. Au lycée.

-Mais tu... ( _Il comprend soudain_ ) Tu les as regardées !?

-Non ! Enfin, si ! Enfin, pour moi-même! C'était ! Accidentel!

-Tu les as regardées par accident ?

-Oui, voilà ! Parce que franchement, ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout, je ne tenais pas pour vous, je regardais par simple curiosité...

-Curiosité accidentelle?

_Tobio penche la tête. Oikawa, boudeur:_

-D'accord, j'ai tout suivi.

-C'est... gentil.

-Non en fait, j'espérais que vous alliez perdre pour me dire qu'avec Aoba, on aurait pu aller plus loin.

_Tobio, indifférent:_

-Tu aurais rencontré Kuroo plus tôt.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. On s'est bien trouvés, on s'entend bien. C'est un bon coloc'. ( _Il embraye_ ) D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es installé tout seul? Tu aurais pu demander à emménager avec quelqu'un.

-Je ne connaissais personne. Et puis, je préfère être tout seul.

_Oikawa parcourt la chambre du regard:_

-Tu dois quand même sacrément t'ennuyer.

_Haussement d'épaule._

-Si jamais tu t'ennuies trop, passe à la maison. Comme je dis, c'est ouvert à tout le monde et à peu près tout le temps. Tendou ne prend même plus la peine de s'annoncer pour venir piquer dans notre frigo.

-Non, c’est vrai?

_Il sourit, peut-être amusé par l'anecdote._

-C'est gentil, Oikawa-san. J'y penserai.

-Oh, c'est normal.

_Il regarde l'heure, puis se lève._

-Ah, je vais rentrer, sinon Kuroo va manger toute la pizza sans m'en laisser. ( _Désinvolte_ ) Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec nous?

-Je suis désolé, j'ai dit à Suga et Daichi que je mangeais avec eux ce soir.

-Bon, ce n'est rien. Une autre fois. ( _Pensif, amusé_ ) Tu es le premier à refuser de manger avec Oikawa-san, tu sais?

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais non, ce n'est rien! Je te l'ai dit, passe quand tu veux. Kenma est toujours fourré à l'appart, de toute façon, alors tant qu'à faire...

-Oui, mais Kenma-san est le copain de Kuroo-san.

_Sourire charmant._

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es mon cadet, c'est la même chose. Je te vois plus tard, Tobio-chan.

_Clin d'œil joueur, puis il sort. Kageyama, seul, le regard rivé sur la porte:_

-La même chose... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hem. j'aimerais finir en confessant une faute grave. J'ai... j'ai été tagguée sur un défi et... et oui. J'ai écrit du Haikyuu dans mon patois. C'est-à-dire la langue si mélodieuse du Chti. Si vous voulez saigner des yeux, mais peut-être rire un coup, c'est juste là -> https://www.wattpad.com/623892528-j%27ai-%C3%A9t%C3%A9-tagu%C3%A9e-haikyuu-en-ch%27ti


	59. Chambre 201

_Tobio, à table, avec Suga et Daichi._

-Alors, Kageyama, ce début de semaine ?

-Ça va, c’est calme.

-Pas trop stressé pour les qualifications, samedi ?

-Je n’en sais rien… ( _L’air de réfléchir_ ) Miya-san n’est pas venu à l’entraînement, hier. Du coup, si Oikawa-san fait changer le passeur, je pense que je suis en bonne position pour rentrer. Et puis, il m’a dit qu’il préférait que ce soit moi sur le terrain plutôt que lui.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

-Oui, oui.

_Daichi, en buvant son thé :_

-Et au fait… Tu ne parles plus du tout à Miya ?

-Non.

-Il ne le prend pas trop mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. ( _Il semble embarrassé_ ) Je ne sais pas si c’est pour ça qu’il n’est pas venu hier…

-Oh, plutôt pour ne pas montrer à tout le monde son œil au beurre noir. Il est encore salement amoché.

_Tobio baisse les yeux :_

-Vous étiez là quand… Oikawa-san l’a frappé ?

-Non, mais Kuroo nous a raconté.

_Suga et Daichi échangent un étrange regard, que Tobio remarque :_

-Quoi ?

-Ah… Kageyama, on ne sait pas vraiment si on doit te le dire…

-Dites-moi !

-Ne va pas en tenir rigueur à Miya maintenant que tu as coupé les ponts, d’accord ?

-Oui, d’accord.

_Daichi, calmement :_

-Miya a été provoquer Oikawa en lui donnant quelques détails sur votre nuit.

_Les joues de Tobio s’embrasent, il baisse les yeux._

-Et ?

-Il a été assez… direct. Oikawa n’a pas supporté.

-Oikawa-san… n’a pas supporté quoi, exactement ? Je veux dire…

_Nouveau regard entre Suga et Daichi, qui essaient de s’accorder pour savoir jusqu’où révéler._

-Ecoute, Kageyama. Comment dire… Oikawa tient à toi, comme quelqu’un qu’il connaît depuis longtemps, comme son cadet…

-Il… tient à moi ? Mais, non… Il ne m’aime pas beaucoup. Il me disputait quand je parlais avec Miya. Et même quand je suis arrivé, il n’était pas content que ça fasse un passeur de plus.

-Ah oui ? Et il n’a pas pris de nouvelles quand tu t’es tordu la cheville ?

-Si.

-Quand tu as rompu avec Hinata ?

-Si, aussi.

-Il t’a invité tous les vendredis soirs, non ?

-Et même plus…

_Tobio ouvre de grands yeux. Il semble découvrir quelque chose. Expression de joie contenue._

-Il… Il m’aime bien ? Il a frappé Miya pour me défendre ?

_Sourires de Daichi et Suga. Image quelque peu parentale, attendrissement devant la découverte de Tobio._

-Je crois que tu devrais réviser ton avis sur lui, Kageyama. Oikawa est… beaucoup plus humain que ce que tu sembles croire. Et ses faiblesses en sont la preuve.

_Kageyama hoche vigoureusement la tête._

-Oui !

_Le bonheur peint sur son visage fait sourire chaleureusement ses deux aînés. La conversation se poursuit plaisamment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour continuer à donner des nouvelles : ça y est, Memento partie II compte trois solides chapitres, de respectivement 5800, 3000 et 4300 mots, de gros bébés disons donc (environs 27/28 pages). Je me lance d'emblée dans la rédaction du quatrième ;) j'essaie de ne pas sacrifier la qualité au profit de la quantité, même si j'avoue que reprendre une écriture plus complexe et plus descriptive après une fic comme La Résidence est assez ardu xD


	60. Chambre 223

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous demandez ce que devient Miya "steak" Astumu ? Voici la réponse!

_La porte s’ouvre, Kageyama rentre. Il semble satisfait. Il se laisse tomber dans son lit, saisit son téléphone. Il pianote quelque temps, puis le pose le temps d’aller se doucher. Bruit d’eau. Il réapparaît finalement, en pyjama, et son expression change radicalement en ouvrant ses messages._

**Miya A**. : « Tobio, je peux te parler, s’il te plaît ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Tu ne voudras pas que je rentre, je présume, mais tu ne m’as peut-être pas encore bloqué »

 **Kageyama**  : « Quoi ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je ne viendrai plus à l’entraînement »

 **Kageyama**  : « ??? »

 **Kageyama**  : « Mais le tournoi samedi ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je n’y vais pas »

 **Kageyama**  : « Tu arrêtes le volley ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Non »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je veux changer de fac »

_Kageyama reste un instant immobile devant son écran. Sourcils froncés._

**Kageyama**  : « Tu vas partir ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici »

_Long moment de réflexion. Expression presque torturée alors qu’il écrit la réponse :_

**Kageyama**  : « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c’est ça ? »

 **Miya A.**  : « Quoi donc ? »

 **Kageyama**  : « T’amuser avec moi »

 **Miya A.**  : « Non »

 **Miya A.**  : « J’ai été sincère avec toi »

 **Miya A.**  : « Tout le monde est contre moi, je veux partir »

_Tobio soupire lourdement. Il roule vers le côté mur, ferme les yeux un instant._

**Miya A. :** « Je suis sûr qu’on aurait eu une chance, Tobio »

 **Miya A.**  : « C’est la seule idée qui me ferait rester »

 **Kageyama**  : « Tu as joué avec moi »

 **Miya A.**  : « Oui »

 **Miya A.**  : « Et ensuite, je suis tombé amoureux de toi »

_Tobio se redresse en position assise. Hésitation._

**Kageyama**  : « C’est trop tard »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je sais »

 **Kageyama**  : « Désolé mais c’est mieux comme ça »

 **Miya A.**  : « C’est pour ça que je veux partir »

_Long silence. Vibreur._

**Miya A.**  : « Tu vas me manquer, Tobio-kun »

 **Kageyama**  : « Toi aussi, Miya-san »

 **Miya A.**  : « :p »

 **Miya A.**  : « Je ne m’en fais pas pour toi »

 **Miya A.**  : « Tu vas vite retrouver quelqu’un. Tout le monde y veille »

 **Kageyama**  : « Merci »

 **Kageyama**  : « Tu trouveras la perle, Miya-san»

 **Miya A.**  : « Tu t’en souviens… »

 **Miya A.**  : « Oui, je la trouverai »

 **Miya A.**  : « Bonne nuit, Tobio »

 **Kageyama**  : « Bonne nuit, Miya-san »

_Il pose son téléphone, le visage neutre, et se prépare à dormir._


	61. Chambre 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ushijima Wakatoshi est un Oikage shipper"

_Kageyama, Tendou et Ushijima. Ils mangent. Dehors, le soir semble tomber._

-Merci encore de m’avoir invité à manger, Tendou-san.

-Oh, ce n’est rien ! Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim, après l’entraînement. Oikawa met les bouchées doubles pour samedi, non ?

_Ushijima, mâchant sa viande :_

-Oui. C’était un entraînement très physique.

-Au moins, on est bien préparés pour samedi.

-Et Osamu, il est venu ?

-Oui. Ils partiront sûrement après le tournoi, mais il tient à le faire.

-Il a toujours été mieux intégré.

  _Crissement des couverts sur les assiettes. Tendou :_

-Kageyama, tu es le seul passeur avec Oikawa, maintenant.

-Oui. Enfin, je ne jouerai peut-être pas samedi.

_Ushijima hoche la tête :_

-Si le match est facile, il te fera rentrer au deuxième set.

-C’est vrai ? Il te l’a dit ?

_Tendou pouffe de rire devant les yeux illuminés d’espoir de Kageyama._

-Oui, il me l’a dit.

_Soudain, relevant ses yeux verts sur Tobio :_

-Oikawa t’apprécie beaucoup, Kageyama.

-‘Toshi ! Tu fais rougir notre invité !

_Grands yeux d’avertissement de la part de Tendou. Ushijima ne saisit pas, ou fait semblant de ne pas saisir :_

-Non, c’est vrai. Oikawa ne supportait pas Miya parce qu’il te déconcentrait.

-Oui, Sugawara-san et Sawamura-san me l’ont dit aussi.

-Ils t’ont dit quoi ?

-Qu’il m’avait défendu, quand il avait frappé Miya.

_Tendou, avec excès :_

-Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir vu ça…

_Ushijima, très direct :_

-Oui, il te défend. Et j’espère que tu lui en es reconnaissant.

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

-Je préfère te voir avec Oikawa qu’avec Miya.

-…’Toshi ? Tu te sens bien, là ?

-Oui, Satori. Je dis simplement ce que je pense. Kageyama a sa place avec Oikawa.

-Ma… Ma place ?

-Oikawa a besoin de ta présence. C’est pour ça qu’avec Miya…

-Bon, euh, ‘Toshi ! C’est assez, là, je crois ? On ne va pas parler à la place d’Oikawa, quand même ?

_Il feint un sourire, mais continue de faire les gros yeux. Kageyama semble perturbé, la fourchette figée entre sa bouche et son assiette._

-Allez ! On passe au dessert !

_Tendou anime à nouveau la discussion. Kageyama lance des regards furtifs à Ushijima, comme espérant de nouvelles informations. Le champion se concentre sur la nourriture, et n’ajoute rien._


	62. Chambre 237

_Chambre d'Oikawa. Noir presque total, les rideaux sont fermés, ne laissent passer qu'un rayon de lune. Un réveil, posé sur une table de chevet, indique deux heures. Forme d'un corps sous une couverture, un visage endormi sur l'oreiller. Tout à coup, voix étouffée :_

-Ah, Kuroo...

_Grincement de lit à un rythme régulier. Oikawa ouvre les yeux, expression de fatigue:_

-Et c'est reparti...

_Il soupire, prend son oreiller pour le serrer autour de sa tête et se boucher les oreilles. Les grincements s'accentuent. De l'autre côté du mur, deux voix qui gémissent en chœur._

-Des lapins...

_Oikawa lâche l'oreiller inutile, prend son casque, se le visse sur les oreilles. Allume son téléphone. Son des basses. Luminosité vive du téléphone, révèle une photo d'Oikawa et un autre garçon du même âge, les cheveux noirs en piques, souriants tous les deux. Modification de l'écran; file de contacts. D'un doigt, il fait défiler la liste, hésite._

**Oikawa** : « Tobio-chaaaan »

 **Oikawa** : « Tu dors? »

_Soupir._

**Oikawa** : « Oui, tu dors... »

_Il pose son téléphone, ôte son casque un instant, le remet aussitôt en roulant des yeux. Vibration:_

**Kageyama** : « Non, je ne dors pas »

 **Oikawa** : « Tu dormais? »

 **Kageyama** : « Non et toi? »

 **Oikawa** : « Non plus »

 **Oikawa** : « Kuroo et Kenma sont bruyants »

 **Kageyama** : « Dis-leur de se taire »

 **Oikawa** : « ... »

 **Oikawa** : « Tobio-chan, non »

 **Kageyama** : « Ah »

 **Oikawa** : « Oui »

 **Oikawa** : « Impossible de dormir »

 **Kageyama** : « Tu veux venir? »

_Pause. Oikawa regarde l'écran de son téléphone. Ses pouces tournent un instant au-dessus du clavier tactile._

**Oikawa** : « Chez toi? »

 **Kageyama** : « Oui »

 **Kageyama** : « Puisque je ne dors pas non plus »

_Oikawa roule sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il se lève, lentement, à la lueur de son téléphone. Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, contemple une boîte de préservatifs cachée là, semble hésiter. Marmonne pour lui-même._

**Oikawa** : « Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? »

 **Kageyama** : « Un ballon »

_Minute de silence consterné._

**Kageyama**  : « Le mien est dégonflé »

_Oikawa secoue la tête, refoule un sourire. Il ferme le tiroir, prend une balle et sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problématique essentielle de la résidence : les gens qui ne savent pas contenir leurs hormones.


	63. Chambre 223

_Tobio, en pyjama, assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur. Seulement une lampe de chevet allumée. Volets à demi-fermés sur une nuit noire. On frappe discrètement._

-Oui ?

_Oikawa entre, un ballon coincé sous le bras._

-Salut, Tobio-chan.

-Ah, salut, Oikawa-san. Je me demandais si tu viendrais.

-Tu attendais surtout le ballon.

-Oui, aussi.

_Oikawa lui lance, visant la tête. Tobio le saisit au vol, satisfait._

-Alors, Tobio ? On ne dort pas à cette heure-ci, alors que dans deux jours c’est grand jour ?

-Tu ne dors pas plus que moi.

-Oui, mais Kuroo non plus, et c’est bien le problème.

_Oikawa s’assied à l’autre bout du lit. Ils se lancent la balle, machinalement._

-Qu’est-ce qui te garde éveillé ?

-Oh, rien. Rien du tout.

-Tu mens, je le lis dans tes yeux.

-Non, n’importe quoi !

_Tobio baisse les yeux, embarrassé._

-Je réfléchissais à… au tournoi.

-J’essaierai de te faire jouer, pour voir.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de sortir…

-Ce n’est plus le collège, Tobio-chan. Ça ne me fait rien de sortir quand c’est moi qui le décide.

-Non, je veux dire…

_Les yeux de Tobio s’illuminent :_

-Si on prenait à système à deux passeurs, comme on sait tous les deux attaquer, si jamais je rentre sur Osamu (puisque Miya-san ne jouera pas) tu restes passeur, mais on peut reprendre les combinaisons de Karasuno et échanger pour surprendre l’adversaire, et potentiellement avoir cinq attaquants dont toi…

_Oikawa a l’air intéressé. La discussion s’emballe autour du volley-ball, les postes, les positions, les compositions ; leurs yeux brillent du même plaisir. Les minutes passent, ils parlent toujours. La discussion s’oriente sur les matchs de lycée, sur les Nationales, sur les joueurs qu’ils connaissent._

-Le contre de Dateko-

-Avec Koganegawa, ils sont devenus invincibles-

-Et ceux en rose, là, Wakunan ?

-Effondrés après le départ du capitaine-

-Le deuxième petit géant, là ?

_Les paroles s’enchaînent avec fluidité. Ils se rapprochent, se tiennent côte à côte, jouent à tour de rôle avec le ballon. L’heure tourne. Oikawa part chercher son ordinateur, revient, montre à Tobio des stratégies dans des vidéos. Ils l’éteignent après une heure, parlent encore, de la résidence, des projets pour l’année._

-Les Nationales, ça fait trois ans qu’on les vise. La première année, on n’était même pas titulaires. L’année dernière, on s’est écrasés en huitièmes contre Sakusa. Cette année… Cette année sera la bonne, j’en suis sûr.

-J’en suis sûr aussi.

_A nouveau, la conversation dérape sur les souvenirs._

-Les Nationales… Je dis ça tous les ans, en fait, Tobio-chan. Avec Iwa-chan, tous les ans depuis le collège, on se dit qu’on ira. Ça fait huit ans, maintenant. Neuf cette année.

-Ce sera la bonne, Oikawa-san.

-Oui. Le neuf est un très beau nombre. J’y mets toute ma confiance.

_Le ciel n’est plus noir, il tourne au bleu. Tobio sourit._

-J’ai porté le neuf.

-Je sais. C’est pour ça que je le dis.

_Il fait un clin d’œil, puis baille largement. Tobio l’imite aussitôt ; sourires endormis. Ils restent dans la même position quelques minutes, somnolents, le dos et la tête contre le mur ; puis, lorsque le sommeil s’abat sur eux, ils glissent l’un contre l’autre._


	64. Chambre 201

_Suga et Daichi, en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Visages ensommeillés. Coups soudains contre la porte :_

-Oui, entrez !

_Tendou ouvre grand la porte, l’air surexcité. Il porte un short de pyjama et un vieux T-shirt trop large d’Ushijima._

-Les gars !

_Il agite les mains._

-Vous ne savez pas quoi !?

-Trop d’énergie dès le matin, Tendou…

-Oikawa ! Oikawa est sorti de la chambre de Kageyama ce matin !

_Suga manque de recracher son jus de fruits._

-Quoi !? Attends, déjà ?

_Daichi, dans l’incompréhension :_

-Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, Kageyama ? Il collectionne les amants d’une nuit ?

-Ce n’est pas du tout son genre, pourtant !

-Je vous jure ! Oikawa, en pyjama, qui sort de sa chambre ! Je l’ai vu ! Enfin, Wakatoshi l’a vu, il est allé descendre les poubelles et il a juré- !

-Bien… C’est une bonne chose, non ?

_Suga, l’air plus raisonnable :_

-On devrait peut-être demandé à Kageyama ce qui s’est passé. On n’a pas besoin de quiproquos maintenant.

-Oui ! Bonne idée, Suga !

_Il saisit son téléphone :_

**Sugawara**  : « Alors, Kageyama, on a passé une bonne nuit ? »

 **Kageyama**  : « Pas vraiment, j’ai à peine dormi »

_Tendou pousse un cri strident._

**Kageyama**  : « Oikawa-san est venu parler avec moi »

 **Sugawara**  : « Oh ! Seulement parler ? »

 **Kageyama**  : « Oui. Je ne veux pas refaire comme avec Miya »

_Soupire collectif de soulagement._

-C’est en bonne voie, on dirait.

-Oui, et Kageyama a l’air de savoir se débrouiller tout seul. C’est rassurant.

-Je suppose qu’on va laisser les choses suivre leur cours !

_Tendou, toujours excité :_

-A tout à l’heure ! On essaiera d’avoir plus d’infos !

_Il sort. Le couple se regarde, hausse les épaules ; expressions de satisfaction avant qu’ils se remettent à manger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que j'ai toujours tendance à considérer "petit-déjeuner" comme un verbe à part entière, mais depuis qu'on m'a fait la remarque dans DCDC, je n'ose plus ;_;


	65. Chambre 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière chambre 212 !   
> Un chapitre bref, mais qui permettra d'amorcer les choses importantes (;)(;);)) dans ceux qui suivent !

_Miya Atsumu, seul dans la pièce principale, en train de préparer un repas sommaire. Œil toujours un peu cerné de bleu qui tourne au jaune. La porte s’ouvre ; son frère, un sac de courses dans les mains._

-Ça va, ‘Tsumu ?

-Comme d’habitude, oui, ‘Samu. Et toi ?

-Ouais.

_Il déballe les courses, les pose sur la table. Bruis successifs des boîtes sorties du sac._

-‘Tsumu, j’ai entendu une rumeur dans les couloirs.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais. Comme quoi Oikawa serait sorti de la chambre de Kageyama, ce matin.

_Atsumu arrête de tourner la cuillère dans la casserole. Il passe une seconde d’immobilité totale. Puis, négligemment :_

-Ah. Il fallait s’y attendre.

-Oui, je suppose.

-C’est bien pour eux. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

_Il jette la cuillère de côté, s’adosse au plan de travail. Son expression est fermée._

-De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais je ne pensais pas que Tobio… Enfin, si tôt…

-Moi non plus.

-Surveille les pâtes deux minutes, tu veux ?

_Atsumu passe dans sa chambre. Par terre, une valise ouverte et remplie. Rien sur le bureau. Armoire vide. Miya sort son téléphone, cherche un contact ; puis soudain renonce, soupire, secoue la tête._

-Vivement de partir d’ici…

_La voix de son frère, de l’autre côté :_

-Demain.

_Comme un écho :_

-Demain, pendant qu’ils sont tous au tournoi… On quitte la résidence.


	66. Chambre 237

_Salon désert. Les derniers rayons du soleil baignent la pièce. Au loin, un brouhaha, qui enfle. Porte qui s’ouvre, cris de joie :_

-On a gagné ! On a gagné !

_Tendou, Ushijima, Kuroo, Kenma entrent ; Daichi, Suga, Kageyama les suivent, ainsi que quelques remplaçants. Expressions fatiguées et profondément réjouies sur tous les visages. Oikawa ferme la marche, une énorme coupe à la main. Il la lève au-dessus de sa tête :_

-Ça y est ! Ça y est, les gars ! On va aux Nationales ! On y va pour de vrai !

_Cris, applaudissements. Sur tous les visages, des sourires épanouis. Bien vite, des canettes circulent, des groupes se forment, le match se rejoue._

-Et là, Oikawa met deux aces. DEUX ! A la suite !

-J’ai cru qu’ils allaient pleurer, en face.

-L’arbitre avantageait quand même vachement les autres.

-Mais le meilleur moment, c’est quand Kageyama a fait une deuxième main. Celle-là, personne ne l’a vue venir !

-Oui !

_Kageyama, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kuroo, les héros du match, sont entourés, sommés de raconter encore et encore les points clefs, la dernière action, leurs ressentis. Oikawa ne cesse de répéter :_

-On va aux Nationales ! Je dois appeler Iwa-chan ! Les _Nationales_  !

_Ushijima le regarde du coin de l’œil, même lui est souriant. Posant une main sur l’épaule de Tobio :_

-C’était du bon boulot, Kageyama. Félicitations.

_Joues qui cuisent :_

-Merci beaucoup !

_La soirée se poursuit dans les éloges des vainqueurs. On remarque à peine que les Miya ont quitté la résidence ; une voix le souligne, mais aucune réaction négative. Quelques chants de victoires sont repris. On trinque aux services d’Oikawa, à la deuxième main de Tobio, à la victoire, aux Nationales. La fatigue se fait rapidement sentir après les matchs successifs. Daichi somnole dans le canapé. Kenma, même sans avoir joué, est déjà parti dormir dans la chambre de Kuroo._

-Oikawa, lâche la coupe deux secondes ! Tu comptes dormir avec, ou quoi ?

_Tobio sourit, une bière à la main, en se tournant vers la scène. Il attend quelques minutes avant de dire au revoir._

-Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san, merci pour l’accueil. Et pour le match, c’était… c’était super.

-Tu rentres déjà ?

_Pointe de déception dans la voix d’Oikawa. Kuroo lui prend la coupe des mains :_

-Tu n’auras pas besoin de ça maintenant.

_Oikawa lui jette un regard entre la rancœur et l’amusement. Présentant à Tobio un beau sourire :_

-Je te raccompagne, Tobio-chan ?

_Kageyama acquiesce doucement. Ils s’éclipsent de la soirée, sans voir que tous les regards se tournent vers la porte au moment où ils sortent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne mens pas Kuroo, tu voulais aussi la tenir, cette coupe


	67. Chambre 223

_La chambre déserte de Kageyama, plongée dans l’obscurité. Clefs dans la serrure, la porte s’ouvre. Rai de lumière à l’intérieur._

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Ah, non, merci, Tobio-chan. Je vais retourner à la soirée pour vérifier qu’ils ne mettent pas trop de désordre.

-Ah… D’accord.

_Dans sa voix, déception perceptible. Oikawa sourit en l’entendant._

-Tu as bien joué, aujourd’hui. C’est grâce à toi qu’on gagne le deuxième match.

-Oui, mais c’est grâce à toi qu’on gagne le premier. Je suis encore loin d’avoir ton niveau, Oikawa-san.

-Oh, tu sais… Ce ne sont que mes premières Nationales. Tous les autres, de Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Karasuno… Ils y sont déjà allés.

_Puis, avec un léger sourire :_

-Je n’aurai plus à les regarder sur un écran, cette fois. C’est l’avantage d’être dans la même équipe… On y va tous les deux.

-Oui. Tous les deux…

_Silence d’anticipation. Ils attendent tous les deux quelque chose, toujours debout à l’entrée de la chambre._

-Oikawa-san, je dois te demander quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-L’autre jour, quand tu as dit que je pouvais venir manger chez toi…

-Oui ?

-Tu m’as dit qu’être mon aîné, c’était la même chose que le couple de Kuroo et Kenma.

_Brillant sourire :_

-Oui, je l’ai dit.

-Et… Et tu m’as dit aussi que tu as du mal à t’attacher aux gens que tu ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps.

-C’est vrai aussi.

-Et que…

_Tobio cherche ses mots, nerveux. Oikawa, se rapprochant de lui, des inflexions tendres dans la voix :_

-Et que je te connais par cœur, Tobio-chan. Autrement dit… ( _Il se penche, murmure_ ) que je n’ai aucun mal à m’attacher à toi.

-Alors, quand tu as dit que c’était la même chose-

-Je le pensais.

_Leurs visages ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres. La main d’Oikawa se pose sur la joue de Tobio. Quelques secondes où ils partagent un regard ; puis ils se penchent l’un vers l’autre, et s’embrassent. Geste lent, tendre, savouré, tellement attendu. Puis Oikawa, tout bas :_

-Tu peux être mon cadet et mon amoureux à la fois.

_Il l’embrasse à nouveau :_

-Et mon meilleur rival.

_Tobio, passant ses bras autour de son cou :_

-J’y compte bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ce fut alors qu'ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde les avait suivis, sur une initiative de Tendou, bien évidemment)


	68. Chambre 201

_Suga et Daichi, allongés l’un à côté de l’autre dans le lit. Daichi semble travailler, Suga est sur son téléphone._

**Kageyama**  : « Et ce matin, il m’a offert une pompe pour que je regonfle mon ballon »

 **Kageyama**  : « J’aurais préféré qu’il me donne le sien »

 **Sugawara**  : « C’est déjà pas mal »

 **Kageyama**  : « Oui !!! »

_Suga sourit pour lui-même :_

-Daichi, je crois que Kageyama est complètement amoureux.

-Non, vraiment, Suga ? Ça fait deux semaines qu’Oikawa et lui ne se lâchent plus.

_Le téléphone vibre à nouveau._

**Oikawa** : « Suga-chan, j’ai besoin de ton aide »

 **Sugawara**  : « ??? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ??? »

 **Oikawa**  : « C’est à propos de Tobio ! »

_Air inquiet, immédiatement effacé dès le message suivant :_

**Oikawa**  : « J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il aime comme restau »

 **Oikawa**  : « Plutôt chic ? »

 **Oikawa**  : « Ou normal ? »

 **Oikawa**  : « SUGA-CHAN C’EST POUR DEMAIN »

_Suga secoue la tête, amusé, répond rapidement. A voix haute, pensif :_

-Ça fait plaisir de les voir heureux, tous les deux.

-Oui, la bonne ambiance est revenue dans la résidence, c’est une bonne chose.

-Miya ne s’est plus manifesté. Je crois qu’il a simplement envoyé un message de félicitations à Kageyama, et ça s’est arrêté là.

-Où est-ce qu’il est, maintenant ?

-Oh, je crois qu’ils sont tous les deux repartis dans le Kansai.

-Oui, j’ai vu que leur chambre était à louer.

-Ça leur fera du bien de retrouver leur ancienne équipe. Ils ne se sont jamais trop intégrés, avec nous.

_Daichi acquiesce, distrait, et se remet au travail ; Suga demeure rêveur. Nouveau vibreur._

**Kageyama** : « Sugawara-san, comment je dois m’habiller pour un restaurant chic ??? »

_Sourire attendri de Suga alors qu’il pianote la réponse :_

-Ils sont trop mignons. Daichi, tu crois qu’on était comme ça aussi, au début ?

-Hm ?

_Daichi relève les yeux. Sourire, et il embrasse Suga sur la joue :_

-Mais on l’est toujours, non ?

_Le temps est à l’amour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une pompe, best cadeau ever   
> (...je ne ferai aucun sous-entendu tordu, AUCUN)


	69. Chambre 237

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur d'arrêter cette fic là, et de finir cette petite routine de publication journalière x)

_Kuroo, assis dans le salon en train de jouer sur son téléphone. Il y a un nouveau fauteuil. A travers la fenêtre, on voit des branches dénudées. C’est l’automne. La porte s’ouvre ; Oikawa entre, suivi par Tobio. Ils enlèvent leurs manteaux, les accrochent._

-Encore en train de travailler, Kuroo ?

-Eh, la fer– rah, tu m’as fait perdre ! J’allais battre mon record !

_Oikawa se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, attire Tobio sur ses genoux._

-Salut, Kageyama.

-Bonjour, Kuroo-san. Kenma-san n’est pas là ?

-Ah, pas aujourd’hui. Mais demain soir, comme d’habitude.

-Oh, d’accord.

_Oikawa, boudeur :_

-Je croyais que tu venais pour moi, Tobio-chan, pas pour Kenma !

_Kuroo, avec un demi-sourire amusé :_

-Ne te laisse pas faire par cet abruti, Kageyama.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Kuroo-san. Je gère la situation.

-Tu gères quoi, exactement ?

_Oikawa l’enlace étroitement pour l’empêcher de bouger. Regard blasé de Tobio vers un Kuroo hilare. Craque un sourire quand Oikawa se met à l’embrasser._

-Eh, vous avez une chambre, je crois bien.

-Tu peux parler, Kuroo ! Tu es le premier à embrasser Kenma en public.

-Oui, mais c’est drôle, il est toujours tout gêné !

_Oikawa, gardant un bras autour de Tobio :_

-Enfin, on voulait parler un peu de l’année prochaine.

-L’année prochaine ?

-Oui. Comme on est tous les deux en couple, est-ce qu’on… résilie notre bail ?

_Etonnement de Kuroo, puis minute de réflexion :_

-Ah, oui ! Je n’y avais pas pensé.

-Je l’aurais parié, c’est moi, la tête pensante, dans cet appart…

-Pardon ? Tu oublies toujours de vider l’eau-

-Kuroo-san a raison, Oikawa-san. Tu oublies plein de choses.

-On dénigre mon intelligence, je suis outré ! ( _A nouveau boudeur_ ) Et je t’ai dit de m’appeler Tooru…

_Sourires amusés, qui s’apaisent progressivement._

-Alors… Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire pour l’année prochaine, Oikawa ?

-Je pense que mon adorable cadet ici présent serait ravi de m’avoir pour nouveau colocataire… ( _Il embrasse à nouveau Tobio, Kuroo soupire devant les marques d’affections publiques et totalement consenties_ ).

-Je te le donne avec plaisir, Kageyama. Prépare-toi à ne plus pouvoir utiliser la salle de bains avant des heures le matin.

_Sourire espiègle, auquel Oikawa répond par une moue mi-contrariée mi-amusée._

-Je vais demander à Kenma s’il veut prendre un appartement avec moi. ( _Haussement d’épaules_ ) Tant qu’il a ses jeux, il se fiche de là où il dort. 

-C’est parfait, alors ! Les gars en quatrième année vont libérer de la place. Je crois qu’on peut essayer d’avoir la 206.

_Kuroo, souriant de toutes ses dents :_

-Alors on prendra la 207.

_Les taquineries se mêlent aux rires sincères. La joie règne dans la 237 et dans la résidence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ainsi se termine La Résidence... Mais comme on dit si bien dans Haikyuu, une fin s'accompagne toujours d'un début... En l’occurrence, la reprise de Memento Amari !   
> Comme promis, les infos !   
> MARDI PROCHAIN (le 18) aux alentours de 17h, je devrais publier le premier chapitre de cette seconde (et ultime) partie. Elle sera composée de chapitres plus longs que dans la partie I; quant au nombre total de chapitres, j'avoue être encore dans le flou : plus de 20, je pense, assurément. J'en ai pour l'instant 4 de terminés, et le cinquième est en bonne voie. D'ici la publication, il est même possible que j'en aie six d'achevés. Dans tous les cas, c'était ce que je voulais pour pouvoir publier sereinement (enfin, j'ai reçu mon emploi du temps universitaire et je crois que je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour ma sérénité, finalement).   
> DONC pour poser quelques bases ! Le chapitre 1 sera le seul, l'unique (le magnifique) à être du point de vue de Kageyama. En effet, dans la parie I les pdv se répartissaient entre Oikawa et Iwaizumi (ce dernier prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la narration) mais on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était du côté de notre archer préféré. Et bien ce sera l'occasion de faire le point sur pas mal de choses et notamment son expérience à Inarizaki ! Bon, évidemment, vu les antécédents, je suis loin de vous promettre un chapitre joyeux et plein d'entrain.   
> CEPENDANT, c'est le seul qui sera vu par Kageyama (enfin avant un bon bout de temps). Les suivants seront donc narrés par d'autres personnages, alternant selon les chapitres et les passages. Personnages qui, vous vous en doutez bien, sont un peu moins chargés en angst que nos protagonistes habituels, et on va pouvoir profiter d'un peu de bonheur avant que les choses sérieuses n'arrivent (cf le prologue). MAIS ces personnages qui vont entrer en contact avec Kageyama seront des narrateurs ignorants et ne vont pas forcément interpréter les réactions de ce dernier à la lumière de son passé (qu'ils ne connaîtront pas, enfin, voilà quoi).   
> C'EST POURQUOI (oui, j'adore mettre en évidence mes liaisons) il sera peut-être utile de relire vite fait Memento pour saisir quelques références au passage. Ceci dit, je conçois que "relire vite fait" environ 150 pages et en période de rentrée ne soit pas forcément quelque chose de facile, donc je propose de faire moi-même un résumé de la situation (qui fera moins de 150 pages, promis) pour mettre en lumière les points importants pour bien comprendre la suite, et vous mettre un lien vers ça (ce sera sûrement sur mon compte Wattpad) dans la note d'intro de mardi prochain. Et aussi vers la nouvelle couverture qui, permettez-moi, a quand même vachement de la gueule.   
> D'AILLEURS je pensais à créer une espèce de "galerie" Memento, puisque les fanarts se multiplient et affluent maintenant de plusieurs personnes différentes, mais je ne sais pas encore où et comment créer ça -une oeuvre wattpad ? un compte tumblr ? un deviantart peut-être? enfin, si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse, et puis ça facilitera les choses pour tout le monde, je ne serai plus obligée de les insérer après un chapitre en mode BOOM ~   
> Enfin, j'espère que la Résidence vous a plu et que vous êtes hypés pour Memento ! J'espère avoir le plaisir de retrouver vos commentaires dès mardi prochain~ coeur sur vous ♥


End file.
